This girl
by Baby589760
Summary: Ahsoka has many powers good and bad and her love is a little crazy. People want her either for her love or powers. She is torn between decisions and is struggling. Rex and Anakin fight and there is going to be sexual scenes too. I'm sorry I really suck at summaries but it's honestly a good story just give it a try. R&R please {Anakin, Ahsoka} {Rex, Ahsoka}
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Ahsoka-14

Anakin-20

Later...Ahsoka-16

Anakin-22

Ahsoka's POV

I saw him walking along the path towards the temple and I hid behind a building close by. I took a breath, looking at the picture I had of him, I followed him quietly. I didn't know how I should get his attention. He was almost at the temple, I had to think of something fast if I wanted to talk to him. As I was lost in thought, I tripped over a rock. I squealed and the man turned around to use the force to keep me from falling flat on my face like an idiot. He planted me flat on my feet. I walked towards him. "Thank you, mister?" I questioned to see if he would tell me his name. He responded calmly, "Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker." My eyes opened wide as he said his name, the man I wanted to talk to was apparently the chosen one. "I know you've been following me," He stated simply as he fixed his arm bands, "Who are you and why are you following me?" He questioned raising his eyebrow at me as I looked away embarrassed. "I'm Ahsoka Tano." He looked like he had seen a ghost. He didn't say anything. "Are you ok?" I asked curiously. He shook his head to shake out whatever he was thinking. "Nothing...I...Nothing." He acted confused. "Stay here for a second please, I'll be right back." He ran into the temple quickly while I just stood there waiting.

Anakin's POV

I ran through the halls towards the high council chamber. I reached the big double doors panting. I knocked twice and was told to come in. Master Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi were sitting quietly, probably wondering what I wanted. I stood up straight and cleared my throat before speaking, "Masters, There is a girl outside of the temple. She said that her name was Ahsoka Tano. I was wondering if she was the girl you have spoken about. You know the one with the um (cleared throat again) past and extraordinary powers. I think I knew her father." I remained silent while waiting for a response. The three masters looked at each other as if communicating with their minds again. Obi-Wan stood up and walked past me telling me to follow and so I did. "What is it, Master?" I asked curiously. Obi-Wan sighed and rub his temples. "Anakin, Ahsoka is very powerful. She may not know it yet but she is. She's like you. You need to train her. Also, please don't bring up her past. She has been know to get very angry and hurt people who talked about it, for what reason we don't know. She has been through a lot for a girl her age." I looked down at the floor as we walked trying to take in what Obi-Wan had just said to me. "How old is she?" I asked in a curious tone. My former master replied saying she was 14 but her birthday was coming up very soon. We finally made it to the exit to go outside.

Ahsoka's POV

I saw Anakin and some other guy walk out the door towards me. I just stared at them as they came closer. They were whispering to each other. They ended their conversation as they were now in front of me. I waved shyly to both of them as I smiled. "Hi. Who's the new guy?" I said mostly speaking to Anakin. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." He stretched out his hand to me like I wanted to shake it. I just stared at it though. He slowly dropped his hand, a little embarrassed. "Ahsoka, do you know of your abilities?" The new guy had asked. I just stared at him like an idiot. I thought to myself _"I didn't have any abilities. What was he talking about? I'm not a Jedi and it's not like I'm force sensitive anyway."_

Anakin was snapping his fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention. I scowled, slapping his hand from in front of my face. Anakin stepped back a little bit while Obi-Wan smirked. "Ahsoka, how would you liked to be trained as a Jedi knight? " I smiled in surprise considering I didn't have any Jedi powers whatsoever. I jumped up and down screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Anakin glared at his friend next to him. "Who's going to train her _Master_?" Obi-Wan laughed really hard. "Why, you are, my dear friend." Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. I guess he didn't want a padawan to train. "It's ok. -Wan, it seems like he doesn't want to teach anyone at the moment so it's ok. I really don't have any reason of learning it anyway." I started to turn around and walk away.

Anakin's POV

I watched as the young girl started to walk away and my master glared at me. He pointed to the girl. I rolled my eyes. "Wait! Ahsoka, I would be happy to train you, my young padawan." She turned around smiling. She skipped her way back towards us. I looked at her attire. She needed to change from ripped street clothes to something better. We all walked into the temple and Ahsoka followed me while Obi-Wan went another way. "Ok Ahsoka, first things first, your attire needs to change to something a little more presentable than street clothes." She nodded in agreement while I led the way to the clothing room for new padawans. Ahsoka chose to wear a maroon tube top, maroon skirt along with white legging but she also chose maroon leggings and a long-sleeved turtle neck that was the same color, also with one pair of reddish boots. We left the room and I showed her where she would be sleeping. "This is where you'll be sleeping. There is only one bed in here right now but another will be in here in a few." Ahsoka looked at me curiously. "Why will there be another bed?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. I should've seen that one coming. I sighed. "Well, we will be sharing a room." I explained as the movers were putting the other bed into the room and I scratched the back of my head embarrassed to be sharing a room with a girl. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized how late it was. "Well, Ahsoka, You have a big day tomorrow. You better get some rest. I'm going to take a shower in the refresher first though." I led the way into the room. I grabbed the clothes I was going to change into for bed and took my shower. I walked out with pants on and Ahsoka glanced at me quickly. I noticed she was blushing. She grabbed her pajamas and quickly headed towards the refresher but on the way she dropped her uh...her panties. "Ahsoka, You dropped something." She turned around even more embarrassed. She grabbed them and quickly went into the refresher. Once she came out, she laid on the bed facing the wall and fell asleep. I did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ahsoka's POV

When I woke up, Anakin was still fast asleep. I got up and grabbed the tube top, skirt, and white leggings along with the boots and threw them on the bed. I guess I could just change in here since he is still asleep. I took off my shirt and unclipped my bra. I then took off my pants to put on my skirt and leggings.

Anakin's POV

I woke up, turned onto my side and I saw Ahsoka. She was...naked, she must be changing. I closed my eyes trying not to look. I couldn't help myself. I did peek a little bit. I only saw her backside . She was just in her panties and she pulled on her clothes quickly since I was in the room. I noticed that she has a firm butt, when she turned to the side in her bra, her breasts looked full but were probably going to grow more as she got older. She finally finished getting dressed and five minutes later I got out of bed. "Good morning, Master!" Ahsoka said cheerfully. I smiled at her, as I started to take off my shirt so I could put on my Jedi clothes to look presentable. "Uh, Master, What are you doing?" She asked with a little bit of fear in her voice. "I'm just going to change into my other clothes, Ahs-." I answered as her eyes started to go to the back of her head and she started to fall towards the ground but I quickly reacted catching her in my arms. "Ahsoka? Ahsoka? Wake up." I commanded but to no avail. I picked her up and headed towards the infirmary. People were staring at us, probably because I was shirtless and I was carrying her. I mentally kicked myself for not putting on a shirt. We made it to infirmary room and I laid her down on one of the beds. Chief Healer Vokara Che headed over to us and asked what had happened. I told her and she got some medical supplies to check her vital signs and one thing that was bad was her lifeline was starting to go flat. The Chief leader told me to exit the room immediately, so I did.

2 Hours later

The Chief Healer Vokara Che called me back into the room. "Well? Is she going to be okay?" I asked impatiently. "Well, Anakin, the girl will be fine. She does have a high Midi-chlorian count. Has she had a chance to learn and control her powers?" I shook my head no and the doctor told me that she needed to learn right away because the force in her was going to get stronger and not being able to control it could result in disasters. I nodded my head in understandment. I notice Ahsoka's eyes started to open. I rushed to her side. "Ahsoka, Are you okay? Has this ever happened to you before?" She smiled briefly. "Yes, Master, it has happened before and I'm okay." She started to get up and I grabbed her arm to help her. "Thank you, Master. I can get up on my own now." I let go of her.

Ahsoka's POV

Anakin was hovering over me too much. I got up and headed for the door. Anakin followed suit but was stopped by the doctor and she whispered something to him and he nodded his head. He came out of the room. "Ahsoka, you need to start your training tomorrow ok?" I looked at him. "Ugh, whatever." He smiled and walked ahead. I followed him towards our room. He went into one of his drawer and grabbed out two lightsabers. He handed me one, it had a green light coming off of it once I opened it. I swung it slowly, trying to get used to the way it feels in my grip. "Do you like it? I got it for you while you were in the infirmary." I smiled brightly. "I love it. Thanks skyguy." He raised an eyebrow at me questioning the name. "Ok _snips_ , You should probably get some rest or something. I got business to take care of but uh by any chance do you know your father's name?" He said in a caring voice. I looked at him wondering why he cared. "Yes, my mother had told me. It's Ahoka Tano. Why?" I said as I looked away while he nodded his head. He shrugged his shoulders. "Just wondering. We'll talk about it later. Okay?" Before I could respond, he left the room.

Anakin's POV

I could sense Ahsoka was hiding something from me but I decided we would talk about it later. I walked out of the room in search of Padme only to find her in a store five miles out. "Hey Padme." She turned around to see it was me and gave me a quick hug. "Hello, Anakin. I heard you have gotten a padawan. How is he?" I look at her a little confused of how she came upon this knowledge. "Well actually, Padme, my new padawan is a girl. She's apparently like me when it comes to having a lot of power." I stated while smiling. Padme looked a little angry. "Well that's good, but are you sure she has a lot of power? Can she even do anything yet?" Padme seemed a little to interested in knowing about Ahsoka's powers. "Yes, i'm sure. She got her blood tested and no she can't do anything yet, that's why i'm to train her starting tomorrow. The force may be getting too strong for her to handle." I explained to her, my girlfriend. "What's her name?" Padme asked. It seemed like she was jealous to me. "Her name is Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano." Padme's eyes seem to get darker, it was a little scary but it was probably nothing. Padme smiled. "I got to go. I'll talk to you later ok?" She didn't let me say anything else before she exited the store. I shrugged my shoulders and also left the store and headed back to the temple.

Padme's POV

I headed over to my house and went into my room. I grab my communicator and got in contact with Lux and a guy known as The Son. "Hello Lux and Master. I have gathered information about Anakin's new padawan. Her name is Ahsoka Tano. She is believed to be as powerful or even more powerful than Anakin himself. We must devise a plan to capture the girl. We must turn her to the darkside. We could use...Lux. We can have him get Ahsoka to fall in love with him and have him turn her to the darkside or Son can just take her." The two guys looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement to the plan. "When will we take action?" Lux had asked and the Son replied "In two years, when she has learned to control some of her powers. We all nodded our heads once again in agreement. "Padme, make sure you keep close to Anakin to earn his trust more. Lux get close to Ahsoka and things will soon fall into place.

Anakin's POV

I walked towards Ahsoka and I's room. I opened the door, walking in to see Ahsoka laying on the bed with a book on her and her breathing was slow. Her chest moved up and down slowly, her hand hanging off the bed. I crept towards her and sat on the edge of the bed. I shook her shoulder lightly causing her to groan slightly. "Ahsoka, wake up." I spoke softly. She turned her body towards me, making the book fall off her face and closing itself. I sighed and shook her a little harder. "Ahsoka, come on. You have to get up." I spoke louder. She grabbed her pillow, putting it over her small face. I rolled my eyes, snatching the pillow from her. She opened her eyes, looking at me while she frowned. I chuckled getting off her bed with my arms crossed. "We have to talk Ahsoka. I knew your father and he told me some things about you. He gave me something too saying I would eventually meet you and well it looks like I did." She sat up, leaning against the wall. "Well I told you his name was Ahoka Tano. I know nothing else about him." Ahsoka spoke with a hint of anger in her voice but I continued to press on. "Well I happen to know that Ahoka was a pirate and he worked for a man named Hando. Ahoka was killed in an Korunn ambush while on a smuggling mission. I met him briefly after I had been accepted into the Jedi order. He said that he was having a daughter and that he felt that you would be strong with the force. He also had force powers but refused to join the Jedi so that may be why you have force powers too. He wanted me to give you this if I ever met you." I said as I took a necklace out from my pocket. It was a heart locket with a picture in it. I handed the necklace to Ahsoka and she took it, putting it around her neck. Ahsoka didn't say anything, so I continued to talk. "Why were you looking for me specifically?" I asked crossing my arms and sitting on my bed across from her. She looked away shyly as she rubbed her arm. "I don't know." I sighed. "Ahsoka, I know you're hiding something from me. Come on. You need to trust me." I said as I grabbed her hands, holding them and rubbing the top of it. She looked me in the eyes and I smiled softly. "My mom abandoned me and gave me a picture of you. I mean you were younger in the picture and I don't know how she got it but I don't know. I guess I thought you would have some answers or something. My dad probably gave her the picture since he knew you and knew you were in the order." Ahsoka said as she looked down. I nodded my head and laid in bed as Ahsoka did the same. We both fell asleep slowly drifting off into our dreams.

Narrative POV

Two years have passed now. Ahsoka has gotten older, she is now 16 and Anakin is 22. Ahsoka has gotten stronger and is more than capable of handling herself. Ahsoka has every single power. I will list them but you don't have to read it if you don't want to and I will not be using every power in the story or I might but i'm not sure yet. She hasn't unlocked her sith powers yet though.

 **Alchaka**

 **Art of Movement**

 **Breath control**

 **Center of Being**

 **Detoxify Poison**

 **Flashburn**

 **Force Body**

 **Force Enlightenment**

 **Force ghost**

 **Force healing**

 **Force speed**

 **Force stealth**

 **Hibernation trance**

 **Morichro**

 **Tapas**

 **Cloak of Shadow**

 **Force Listening**

 **Force meld**

 **Force sense**

 **Precognition**

 **Battle Precognition**

 **Shatterpoint**

 **Psychometry**

 **Force empathy**

 **Farsight**

 **Force sight**

 **Force vision**

 **Telepathy**

 **Comprehend Speech**

 **Shadow Vision**

 **Alter Damage**

 **Alter Image**

 **Alter Environment**

 **Animal friendship**

 **Battle meditation**

 **Combustion**

 **Crucitorn**

 **Dark transfer**

 **Deadly Sight**

 **Dopplegänger**

 **Drain Knowledge**

 **Droid Disable**

 **Electric Judgment**

 **Force bellow**

 **Force blinding**

 **Force cloak**

 **Force confusion**

 **Force Defend**

 **Force deflection**

 **Force Destruction**

 **Force drain**

 **Force fear**

 **Force horror**

 **Force insanity**

 **Force-flash**

 **Force flight**

 **Force Illusion**

 **Force Jump**

 **Force Light**

 **Force lightning**

 **Chain lightning**

 **Force shock**

 **Force storm (lightning)**

 **Wall of light**

 **Force Orb**

 **Force persuasion**

 **Force projection**

 **Force Pull/Push**

 **Force scream**

 **Force Stun**

 **Force Stasis**

 **Force Stasis Field**

 **Force Slow**

 **Force Affliction**

 **Force Plague**

 **Force storm (wormhole)**

 **Force Subjugate**

 **Force suppression**

 **Force Breach**

 **Force Throw**

 **Force travel**

 **Force Wave**

 **Force Repulse**

 **Force weapon**

 **Force Whirlwind**

 **Force Whisper**

 **Pyrokinesis**

 **Force wound**

 **Force choke**

 **Force grip**

 **Force crush**

 **Kinetite**

 **Levitation**

 **Malacia**

 **Mechu-deru**

 **Midi-chlorian manipulation**

 **Mind control**

 **Mind trick**

 **Protection bubble**

 **Plant Surge**

 **Revitalize**

 **Sever Force**

 **Sith alchemy**

 **Spear of midnight black**

 **Spirit Transference**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Torture by Chagrin**

 **Thought bomb**

 **Revelation**

 **Dampen Presence**

 **Conceal Other**

 **Cleanse Mind**

 **Consume Essence**

 **Deadly Sight**

 **Enhance Force Sensitivity**

 **Force corrupt**

 **Force lightning**

 **Force choke**

 **Force crush**

 **Force drain**

 **Force Destruction**

 **Force phantom**

 **Force net**

 **Force shadow**

 **Force Slow**

 **Force insanity**

 **Force rage**

 **Memory Walk**

 **Darkshear**

 **Transfer essence**

 **Sith Emperor's ritual**

I don't know if I repeated any but the bottom line is that she has all the Jedi and Sith powers

Ahsoka's POV

It's my birthday! I known Anakin for two years now, me and him have gotten close. He has been training me well and I have unlocked all the Jedi powers. But I feel like something is missing. I head to the training room where Anakin is waiting for me. He is sitting on a chair playing with his lightsaber as I approach him. He had a box next to him, maybe it's a present. "Hello Master." I said cheerfully. "Hello Ahsoka, happy birthday." He said smiling, He got up, grabbing the box and handing it over to me. I looked at him, then to the box, carefully grabbing the ribbon and pulling on it to open it up. I took out the contents and it was a maroon dress with the back cut out, a little whole in the front that showed a little cleavage, and a pair of grey leggings with diamond shaped holes on the side. I frowned a little knowing what it would look like on me when I showed my backside with all the scars. Anakin noticed. "Ahsoka, what's wrong? Do you not like it? I can return it and get something else if you would like?" Anakin asked worriedly. I smiled softly at him, shaking my head no, I told him I wanted to keep it. I went into the refresher to put it on while I put my other clothes into the box. I walked out of the refresher and twirled in front of Anakin hoping he wouldn't notice the scars. "Ahsoka...What? What...why do you have scars...on your back?" He asked curiously but then he quickly apologized saying that I didn't have to tell him. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand leading us back to our room, on the way there I said, "Anakin, if you truly want to know I will tell you but only because you are my master and I...I trust you." He nodded his head in understanding of what I had said and he sat on his bed while I sat on mine. I began to explain my past. "Anakin…"

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ahsoka's POV

"Anakin…I was abandoned by my parents when I was very young or well by mom anyway since my dad was a pirate. I was about maybe three or four when the hutts came to my home planet, Shili and found me. I stayed with them till I was seven as their slave. They treated me okay. They didn't beat me or anything but then the hutts were raided by the Rakata. When I first arrived, I would talk back or not do what they wanted so in return they would be beat me and use me." I paused for a moment so he could take in what I said. He put one hand on his forehead, rubbing his temples. He looked deep into my eyes. His eyes were such a clear blue. He pressed his hand into mine, holding it softly. "Ahsoka, What do you mean when you say they used you?" Anakin asked sincerely. He knew the answer but I guess he didn't want to believe it. I sighed and one single tear fell. Anakin wiped it away. "I was sexually abused." I looked away in shame and I felt something came over me.

Anakin's POV

I reach out to comfort Ahsoka but then something changed. I could sense her tensing up and she...she felt angry. She opened her eyes. From her normal deep blue eyes they turned to the color yellow…That's the color of the darkside. "Ahsoka? If you can hear me, listen. Fight it. Fight the darkside. You have a good heart." I slowly started to reach my communicator to get in contact with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ahsoka jerked her head towards me and lunged at me. We both fell to the ground, I held Ahsoka by her arms. "Master Obi-Wan! Help! Ahsoka has been turned to the darkside!" I tried to keep Ahsoka on the ground so I wouldn't have to fight her. She kneed me in my stomach and rolled out from underneath me. She pulled out her lightsaber and got in a fighting stance. _I really regret giving her a lightsaber right now._ I thought to myself. She jumped at me bringing down the lightsaber and I pulled my mine out protecting myself from the hit. Obi-Wan enter the room and saw that I was blocking the hits from Ahsoka. Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber and started towards her. She looked at him and squinted her eyes angrily. It was both of us against her. "Ahsoka, give up. You can't beat us." I said sadly. She jumped onto the wall and lunged at Obi-Wan and he started deflecting her hits and I joined Obi-Wan, Ahsoka was fighting us both and was...winning. After about ten minutes into the fighting, Ahsoka said "This is not over. I will get the girl next time. I will have her and her powers. All of them both Jedi and Sith. She will be mine to control. I will have her! This is just a warning." Someone was talking through her and we didn't know who. They can't control her actions but can talk through her. It made no sense. How was that possible if they weren't around. After the mysterious person spoke through her, she fell towards the ground and I caught her in my arms. "Ahsoka? Ahsoka, can you hear me? Are you alright? Ahsoka?" I asked worriedly. Ahsoka open her eyes slowly. "Master, what happened?" She asked groggily putting her hand to her forehead. "Nothing...It was nothing." I answered. I laid her on her bed and walked out the room with Obi-Wan. "Anakin, why didn't you tell her what happened?" He asked furiously. I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I just want to protect her as much as I can. She's already having problems. She feels like she's missing something and we both know very well what that is. I want to keep her in a calm state of mind for right now as long as I can." I answered honestly. "Anakin, You know the Jedi rules forbid forming attachments…" Obi-Wan warned me. I said my goodbyes to my master and headed back into the room to check on Ahsoka. "Hey snips...how are you?" I asked cautiously. "I'm okay Master. Did something happen?" She looked worried. I smiled grabbing her hand, I shook my head no. "I'm glad that you're okay." I squeezed her hand lightly.

Ahsoka's POV

Anakin held my hand. I got butterflies in my stomach. "Ahsoka, you know you mean a lot to me right? You're a great padawan." Anakin said honestly. I sense something was wrong but he wouldn't tell me. (Using the bond they shared)

 _Ahsoka: Master, please tell me what's wrong._

 _Anakin: I promise nothing is wrong._

 _Ahsoka: But I can sense it. Please tell-_

 _Anakin: There is nothing Ahsoka. Now stop it._

I looked down at our hands and I pulled away. I got up from the bed and left the room knowing Anakin felt hurt. I exited the building and walked through the streets with my head down, thinking to myself what could've happened but then I bumped into someone and fell on the ground. " I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." The mysterious boy said calmly. He reach out his hand to help me up and I took it. "It's ok."I replied dusting myself off. "I'm Lux Bonteri and you are?" He questioned curiously. "I'm Ahsoka Tano." I smiled. "Care to join me for lunch, Ahsoka?" He asked nicely. "Sure. I just need to uh let my Master know. I'll be right back." I walked off a little bit and contacted Anakin. "Hello Master. I just want to let you know that I will be at lunch with a guy named Lux." (Don't forget it's still Ahsoka's birthday.) "Ok Ahsoka. Be careful, I will contact you shortly. I still have somewhere to take you for your birthday." Anakin said quite happily. I smiled and headed back to Lux. We walked to a restaurant called Dave's happy spot. When we got seated the waiter gave us the menu to look at. Lobster and sushi were the choices decided on for lunch. While we ate, Lux asked lots of questions about what it was like to be a padawan to Anakin and what kind of powers I had. I told him. He was so curious about it that it kind of freaked me out. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I contacted Anakin once more. "Hello? Master?" I asked trying to see if he would respond. "Yes Ahsoka? Is something wrong?" Anakin seem worried about something. I bit my lip. "Ahsoka? Come in. Ahsoka?" I took a deep breath and replied "Yes Master. The boy i'm with, Lux, he keeps asking a lot of questions about my abilities. He said it was strange how I have all the Jedi powers. I was wondering if-" I got cut of by Anakin. "Ahsoka, don't tell him anything else about you having all the Jedi powers, ok? If you would like we can hang up and then I can contact you in five minutes saying you need to get back here?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment. "Yes, please do so." I answered then ended the conversation. I headed back to our table. Lux looked at me with his pale blue eyes, reaching over with his hand to grab mine. "It's nice being here with you. I would like to do this again sometime." He stated. I nodded my head in agreement. Lux leaned over trying to kiss me with his eyes closed, I backed up slowly then my wrist com beeped. (Saved by the beep) "Sorry, I have to take this." I went a few steps away from the table. "Ugh thank you. I'll see you soon Master." I ended the transmission and told Lux I had to go. I left the restaurant waving my hand at Lux and I went back to the temple, into my room where my master was waiting. "Hey Ahsoka. Pack some clothes, We are going to Naboo. We leave in an hour. It's already 4 and it takes 3 hours to get there so it'll be 7 by the time we get there which will be great." He stated excitedly. He left the room so I could get ready.

 _He is so cute. I love his hair, ugh I wish I could be more than his padawan. I wonder what he's planning for us on Naboo. I'm so excited!_

1 hour later

"Hey Ahsoka. Are you ready to go?" Anakin asked peeking his head in the doorway. "Yes Master." I answered. I grabbed my suitcase and he used the force to hold his. We went on our ship, it was just us too. It was quiet. "Master, can I ask you something?" I asked rubbing my arm nervously. He didn't look at me since he was piloting but I could see his smirk as he answered. "Yea of course Snips. Just to let you know since it's just the two of us, you can drop the formalities. Just call me Anakin." He said. "Ok….Anakin," I said as his name rolled off the tip of my tongue. "Why didn't you want a padawan?" I asked as I could hear my voice shrink back into a little sound barely above a whisper. He still managed to hear me though as I noticed his smile went away. "I just didn't think I was ready for one that's all." He answered and I decided to drop the subject as a quietness overcame us while we made our way to Naboo.

3 hours later

We reached Naboo. I looked out the window and saw beautiful waterfalls as we passed by. "Close your eyes now Ahsoka." Anakin commanded, I did as I was told. The ship stopped moving and Anakin grabbed my hand leading me out of the ship. We walked for about 10-15 minutes. "Open your eyes!" Anakin yelled happily with his arms spread out. I open them and saw that Anakin had a big smile of his face. _He looked so cute when he's happy._ I saw the waterfalls, the beautiful changing trees, and the night sky full of stars. I clasped my hands together jumping up and down in joy. "Is this my present? How long do we get to stay here?" Anakin laughed at my excitement. "Calm down snips, We get to stay here for two weeks." He said putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me towards a cabin. We entered the little wooden home and he bowed. "Shall I give thee a tour of her palace?" Anakin questioned jokingly. I put my arm through his. "You shall." I smiled. He showed me the beautiful kitchen with a fully stocked fridge, then the refresher, next was the living room which was pretty big with a recliner couch and big tv, and last but not least was the bedroom. It had a king sized bed with two long dressers and full body mirror. "Damn it." Anakin muttered underneath his breath. I looked towards him . "What is it?" I asked. "They only gave us one bed instead of two. He answered scratching the back of his head. " I guess i'll sleep on the couch." He finished. I thought for a moment. I bit my lip. "You could sleep in the um...bed with me if you'd like." I said blushing. "Are you sure? I don't mind the couch." Anakin said respectfully. "Of course I don't mind master. We should both be comfortable." I said kindly. "Ok sure then. I'll sleep in the bed." He smiled. We both grabbed our luggage from the ship and put our clothes away only leaving out our pajamas. Anakin changed in the refresher while I changed in the room wearing shorts and a tank top, when he came back he laid down on the bed wearing a grey shirt with matching sweatpants. "We should both get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow with our little adventures." He smirked and I nodded my head in agreement. I turned off the lights and got into bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ahsoka's POV

The sun rose slowly out of the sky. The sunrise was a pinkish orangy color. I laid in the bed, not making a sound. Anakin was still sleeping, snoring slightly. He turned around onto his stomach bringing his arm over me. His hair was messy, his lips slightly parted, and I could see his arm muscles quite easily. He looked so peaceful. I closed my eyes in thought, _He is so cute. I wonder what he thinks of me. Maybe he thinks i'm cute._ Anakin groaned pushing himself up as the sun shown through the window. "Morning." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Morning Ahsoka. How'd you sleep?" He asked. "Good and you?" I said as I finally got up from the bed, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and headed towards the door. "I slept alright." He said as he sat up in the bed. "I'm gonna make breakfast." I told him as I left the room.

Anakin's POV

I watched as Ahsoka left the room. _She has nice legs._ I thought to myself. I got up and went to the refresher. I washed my teeth and face. I brushed my hair while looking out the window to see the weather for today. It was sunny and seemed like it was gonna be warm. I got dressed into a white t-shirt and jeans. I headed towards the kitchen where Ahsoka was, she was just setting the plates for breakfast. I pulled out a chair for Ahsoka to have a seat and then I did the same for myself. We started eating. "What is this?" I said after taking my third bite. "It's…" Ahsoka started but got cut off by a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be." Ahsoka said curiously. I got up to get the door. When I opened it there was a guy there. "Who is it, skyguy?" Ahsoka asked. Before I could answer the boy peeked over my shoulder shouting, "It's Lux!" I heard a chair move and Ahsoka appeared at my side. "How did you know I was here?" She asked a little freaked out. He answered by saying "A friend of Anakin's told me." Ahsoka looked at me. _Master, get him out of here please._ She told me through our bond. "Well, look Lux it is? We are kind of busy so you got to go. When we get back home then if she wants to she can hang out with you." I said. I closed the door before he could say anything else. We finished our breakfast in silence and I washed the dishes. "Ahsoka? Would you like to go swimming?" I yelled loud enough for her to hear me from our room. She shouted back, "Yes!" I chuckled and told her to get ready and once I finished with dishes, I also got ready. Ahsoka was sitting on the couch waiting for me. She heard me coming and got up. _She looked so beautiful in her red hollow out halter one piece._ _( here's the link for the bathingsuit:_ _. ?currency=USD &gclid=Cj0KEQjw75yxBRD78uqEnuG-5vcBEiQAQbaxSBmAaEGoyZZnfoOah0aBbQe9k1IMQ7pUOP_XA2eAwPkaAtPR8P8HAQ_ _)_ _I wanted her._ I grabbed Ahsoka's hand and lead her to the waterfalls. I went in first letting go of her hand. I swam out deeper. "Ahsoka, come on in. The water feels great." I said as I threw myself under. Ahsoka dipped her body in slowly. She swam towards me. I picked her up and spun her around. She laughed. I stopped spinning and just smiled at her. "What is it?" She asked brushing the water off her face. "Nothing. I just um nothing." I muttered embarrassed. _Maybe I should tell her how I feel about her. What if she says that she doesn't feel the same...I'll feel like an idiot. We'll just see how things go I guess._ Ahsoka shrugged it off. I told her to follow me and she did. We came to a rock in a cave underneath the waterfall. We stayed there for hours talking. We talked about the war and what we thought was going to happen. It grew dark. We came out into the open. Ahsoka looked up into the night sky. "Wow..It's so beautiful, so many stars and the moon is so big and bright. It's amazing." She stared in awe at the night sky. I noticed her eyes were slowly changing colors again. They were yellow. _Oh no, not again. I can't hurt her._ I grabbed her arms and held her close to me so she couldn't move and she couldn't try to attack me. "Ahsoka, snap out of it." I yelled. "Let go of me!" She yelled trying to break free from my grasp but I held her tight trying to see if she would go back to normal again. _I have to knock her out. I can't do this all night. Who knows how long this will last? I have to do it._ Sighing, I hit my head against hers knocking her out and making her limp in my arms. I dragged her back to the cabin and laid her on the bed after drying her off. I wrapped a blanket around her so she wouldn't get cold and I did the same. I laid in the bed next to her thinking to myself about what could possibly be going on. I started to doze off...into a deep sleep with her by my side and my arms wrapped around her tight.

PLEASE R&R! pleasee


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up in Anakin's arms hugging me tightly. I wondered why he would do that considering the no attachment rule knowing that attachments can be formed by being so close to each other. I moved Anakin's arms from around me. He groaned rolling over. I slowly got out of bed and went to go look at myself in the mirror. "Ahsoka? How you feeling?" Anakin asked rubbing his eyes from just waking up. "I feel fine. Why am I still in my bathing suit?" I asked. Anakin scratched his head. "You don't remember what happened?" He looked confused, as did I. "What exactly happened last night?" I asked wanting to know. Anakin sighed deeply before saying, "Nothing. You just got really tired and knocked out on the way back to the cabin." I could sense he was lying but I let it slide. I grabbed a towel and headed into to the refresher. After 15 minutes of showering, I got out, went into the room with just my towel on to see Anakin shirtless and looking in the mirror. He turned around, I tried not to stare at his muscular chest but to no avail. I grabbed my clothes and put them on the bed. I turned towards the wall to start changing.

Anakin's POV

Ahsoka started to change in front of a wall. She brought the towel down just above her hips and slide her panties on. Her breasts were more fuller and if I had to guess I would say that they are a size D, I saw just the side of both of them. "Ahsoka, um-" I started but Ahsoka had just finished putting on her bra and faced me. I got nervous. I had to sit down on the bed quickly before she noticed I got hard just looking at her. "Master? Are you ok?" She asked walking towards me. I looked at the ground and she lifted my head up so I could look at her. Nodding my head yes, I started saying, "Yes, i'm fine." Ahsoka rubbed her hand along my chest. I don't know if she was doing this on purpose or not but I couldn't help myself. I wanted her. I picked her up and laid her flat on her back on the bed. She laughed. "Master, What are you doing?" She giggled more. I couldn't help but smile. "Ahsoka...Do you like me?" She stopped laughing and looked into my eyes. "Yes, I do." She answered truthfully, looking away. I got up and and gave her the clothes so she could finish getting dressed. "I'm gonna go for a quick walk. I'll be right back." I left the cabin and started walking thinking to myself if I should try to be with Ahsoka but then I thought about Padme. I can't be with Ahsoka as long as i'm still with Padme.

Ahsoka's POV

I was finished dressing myself and there was a knock at the door. I went to go open it and it was no other than Lux. "Hi, Ahsoka." He said smiling. "Hi, You wanna come in?" I asked being polite. I moved out the way to let him. He sat on the couch with me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "You're beautiful. You know that?" I blushed as he said this. "Thank you." I responded. He kissed me on my cheek and rubbed his hands along the side of my stomach. I pulled back. "We shouldn't-" He cut me off by kissing my neck. He got up from the couch and dragged me to the bedroom. I walked ahead of him when we got in the room. I rubbed my arm. "Lux, I don't think we should-" Before I could finish, he put something over my mouth and wouldn't let me breathe. I felt dizzy and collapsed.

One hour later

I woke up. I was handcuffed to the bed. Lux was looking over me. I couldn't speak. There was something in my mouth. I muffled a scream. "Shh shh shh, there is nothing to be afraid of. We just have to wait for The One to come and get us, that's all." I muffled a scream again. I know I was screwed unless Anakin could save me before the so called The One came.

Anakin's POV

(He's taking a walk still)

 _I should just break up with Padme and be with Ahsoka. I mean she did say she liked me. I should call Padme and break up right now...or I could do it when I get back and I can just be with Ahsoka right now and then we could make it official when we go home. Yea i'll just do that. It's easier._

I started walking back to the cabin smiling to myself about my choice. _I wonder how Ahsoka's doing right now. She's so beautiful. I wonder why she keeps going to the dark side. I never seen anything like that before._ When I thought of that, I started running back just to make sure she was okay. I was panting with my hands on my knees when I made it to the door. I grabbed my key from my pocket and put it in the door but before I opened it. I heard a muffled scream coming from inside. (Using the bond) _Ahsoka? Ahsoka. Can you hear me? What's going on?_

Ahsoka: _Anakin! Lux is inside. I'm tied up in the bedroom. He's waiting for a guy called The One to come!_

I widened my eyes in shock. Everyone knew that The One could manipulate people. I thought to myself. _What did he want with Ahsoka?_

Anakin: _Ok I'll get you out. Don't worry._

I grabbed my lightsaber and held in it one hand while I opened the door quietly with my other hand. I stepped silently to the bedroom, hiding behind the wall, I looked to see Ahsoka on the bed and Lux by the window. I went in the room and I used the force to pick up Lux and throw him against the wall. I ran towards him pointing the lightsaber at his chest, I said "What does The Son want with Ahsoka?!" He laughed. I punched him in the face. "Answer me!" He spit out the blood and continued laughing. I grabbed him by his collar and held him against the wall. Ahsoka was screaming. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Lux I thought you could handle yourself while you waited. I turned around to see that a man was standing behind me. He had a pale white face and red markings around his eyes and on the top of his head. "You must be "The One," I said angrily punching Lux, knocking him out and dropping him to the ground. "Yes, yes I am."

To be continued…

PLeASe R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anakin's POV

I ran at The Son with my lightsaber aiming to hit him but when I was about to slash him, the light of the saber went away. I fell on my knees as he moved out of the way. "What did you do to my lightsaber?!" I yelled. He ignored me. He untied Ahsoka from the bed. He threw me to side using the force and I hit my head hard, my eyes slowing closing as I fell into a light unconsciousness.

Ahsoka's POV

I got up and called my lightsaber to me. I opened it up and made a fight stance. The One walked towards Anakin. "Get away from him!" I yelled. I ran towards him attempting to try and kick him in the face with my lightsaber following behind me. He moved out the way. I almost ran into the wall but I used the force to help me run up on it, doing a backflip. I faced The Son and tried to knock him down using the force. I know nothing I did was going to work. I tried doing hand to hand combat to tire him but instead got myself tired. I was so angry that I knew I stood no chance against him, I fell to the ground. "Can you feel it, Ahsoka? Can you feel the anger? The hate? The fury? The conflict is feeding you, isn't it?" He whispered in my head. I put my hands over my ears, trying to shake him out of my head. "You have all the powers of the dark side. Embrace it. Come join me." He whispered. "Stop it! Stop! Get out of my head!" I yelled in agony. My eyes opened wide, my head pounding with pain. I noticed Anakin's eyes open and he held his side in pain. While The Son was distracted with me, Anakin used the force to push him against the wall and hold him there. The Son got out of my head so I used the force myself to drop a dresser over him. I ran over to Anakin and helped him up, grabbing both of our lightsabers, I helped Anakin walked to the pilot seat in the ship. He started the engines and we started flying back to our home in Coruscant. We arrived 4 hours later. I was so tired and Anakin was hurt. I led him to the infirmary and fell asleep in the chair next to him.

Next morning

Anakin's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around to see where I was. I'm in the infirmary on Coruscant. I saw Ahsoka sleeping peacefully next to me, I slowly got up trying not to hurt myself more. I used the force to pick up Ahsoka and bring her to the room to sleep on her bed. I left the room in search of Padme. I walked for about an hour or two before finding her sitting by a lake. "Hey Padme." I said as I sat next to her. "Hey Anakin. You're back early." She said with a tone of curiosity in her voice. "Yea we ran into a little trouble, but there's something I need to talk to you about." I responded. She looked at me putting her hand over mine. "What is it?" She said moving closer. "I think that um we should break up. I'm just not feeling it anymore. I'm sorry." I got up and left her sitting there alone and walked back to Ahsoka and I's bedroom. When I arrived at our room and opened the door, she was twisting and turning. I wonder what was wrong.

Ahsoka's Dream

I'm running. I'm being chased by The Son. He's too fast. He catches me and brings me to his dark home. He throws me on the floor and using the force picks me up and he's in my head. He's trying to turn me to the dark side and he achieves. I'm evil but I don't want to be. I want to be a Jedi. "You can never be a Jedi. You will always have the powers of the dark side. You will be evil weather you want to or not," The Son said. "No that can't be true." I said trying for to get this man out of my head. "If it is, the Jedi will kill me." I said almost crying. "You are stronger than any Jedi. You can kill anyone and everyone if you wanted to. You have both the powers of a Jedi and a Sith. Every single power you can imagine, you have. You will be evil. Accept it, my dear."

The dream ended.

Anakin's POV

Ahsoka woke up in a cold sweat. I ran to her side. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head yes but she threw herself into my arms and cried into my chest. "Ahsoka, don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you. I wiped her tears away. "Ahsoka, I promise nothing will happen to you." She looked at me, then rested her head on my chest. "Thank you Anakin." She whispered. I grabbed her softly by her arms and made her look at me. "Ahsoka, I have to go speak to the council about what happened." I went to go get up and walked towards the door but Ahsoka grabbed my hand stopping me. "Can I come please?" She begged. "Yes, you can come." We left the room and Ahsoka followed me to the high council chamber. I stepped forward and knocked on the big doors. "Enter, you may." I heard a raspy voice say. I opened the door letting Ahsoka go first. "What is it you wish to speak with us about?" Obi-Wan asked. I explained to him what had happened to Ahsoka and who wanted her. Yoda replied by saying, "Protect her we must, but stop The Son we will." Ahsoka and I looked at each other. Yoda then finished the meeting by saying "Dismissed you are, Contact you we will when a plan has been made." We bowed respectively to the elders and left the room. "What do you think the plan will be to get The Son and his accomplices?" Ahsoka asked curiously. I answered her honestly, "I have no clue." We continued to walk in silence to our room. When we arrived I opened the door and went to my dresser. I took some money out and told Ahsoka to follow me. I lead her outside the temple.

Ahsoka's POV

Anakin was walking quickly as I followed him to a ship. We weren't allowed to go far for the moment because of the situation but I followed him onto the ship. He put the destination points for Tatooine. When we arrived, Anakin landed the ship near an ocean. "We didn't get to finish our little vacation. There's a house not to far from here that we can stay at and I did manage to get us new bathing suits and stuff so we'll be all set here." Anakin said but he seem a little upset. I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the ocean. I quickly ran into the ship to change into my bathing suit and ran back out while Anakin looked after me. I ran towards Anakin and as I ran past him, I grabbed his hand pulling him into the water with me. He took off his shirt and threw it somewhere. There were plenty of caves around us and I swam towards one. I went inside and Anakin followed. I sat on top of a rock while Anakin sat next to me, I laid my head on his chest. "Anakin, I don't want to be evil. I don't want to have any of the Sith's powers. I just want to be a Jedi." I blurted out. He rubbed my head softly. "Snips, c'mon, you're not evil. You just have to learn to control your powers. You can control the dark side in you. You just have to learn how." He replied honestly. I got up and when back into water and swam to shore. I waited for him to reach me. "Let's go to the house." I said motioning for him to lead the way which he did. It took us about 20 minutes to get there. I went into one of the bedrooms so I could shower in the refresher and Anakin did the same. We both sat on the couch when we were finished and watched a movie. When the movie finished, Anakin got up and started towards the bedroom he would be sleeping in but I quickly followed. "Anakin, do you think you could sleep with me tonight?" I asked a little embarrassed. "Yea sure since you want me to." He answered smiling. We both went into my room and laid on the bed. I snuggled up closer to him. He put his arms around me. I fell asleep in his muscular arms, having a nice dream for once.

PLEASE R&R PLEASE PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anakin's POV

I woke up with...nothing in my arms. I sat up bringing my legs over the side of the bed. "Ahsoka?" I called out, getting up from the bed. "Ahsoka?" I called out again but still no response. I walked to the door of the home, opening it. I walked to the ocean searching for the Togruta. "Ahsoka?" I called out still getting no response. I walked around the ocean for a few minutes before spotting the young togruta. "Ahsoka!" I started running towards her. "You had me worried." I said kneeling down, grabbing her by the shoulders and hugging her briefly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." She said in a sad tone. I looked at her and I grabbed her hand pulling her up to me. "Ahsoka, are you okay?" I asked holding her hands in mine. She sniffled a little bit. "I'm fine." She said as she started walking away. I followed suit. I grabbed her roughly by her wrist forcing her to look at me. "Ahsoka, don't you dare lie to me." She tried to pull away but I held a stronger grip. "Ahsoka! Tell me right now, what is the matter with you?" She gave up trying to get away from me, her arm going limp in my hand. "I just had a nightmare, that's all." She confessed. I made her sit down on the ground as I did the same. "Tell me. Tell me what happened." I commanded. Ahsoka sighed deeply. Her breathing got a little heavier. "It was my dream. It was dark. I was falling. The Son transformed into a beast and he grabbed me with claws. He brought me to a tower. He threw me to the ground and his minions chained me to a wall. There was an old man there. We started talking and then he bite me. I fell to the ground and when I woke up, I was consumed by the darkness. He...He had me kill, Anakin. He had me kill...you. I killed you, Obi-Wan, and Yoda." Ahsoka admitted as she started to cry. Now I felt bad for the fact that I made her tell me. I didn't know what to say. I got up and walked backed to the the house leaving Ahsoka where she was.

An hour passed

Ahsoka's POV

I finally got up from the ground and headed back to the house. I opened the creaking door, peeking my head in to see if Anakin was in sight. He wasn't so I walked in the house. I tried to tiptoe my way to my room but when I opened my room door, he was sitting on my bed with his head in his hands. I entered the room slowly, walking lightly."Hey snips...I'm sorry about earlier." He said with his head still in his hand. I sat down beside him and put my hand on his back rubbing it in a circular motion. "We have to leave in two days ok snips?" I Looked at Anakin and nodded my head yes. I got up and picked out some pajamas from the dresser. Anakin noticed and got up to leave the room. When he left he closed the door behind him. I took off the clothes I was wearing throwing them in bag filled with dirty clothes. I went into the refresher turning the hot water on, I relaxed myself and let the water hit me making me feel so calm. I rub my body with soap and feeling the warm sensation on my body just made me feel so good. Once I was done rinsing myself, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap myself in. I put on my slippers and headed out the room. Anakin was in the living room watching tv. I went into the kitchen to grab a snack and plopped down on the couch, a seat away from my master. His arms were stretched out along the couch back and he had the remote. I reached over to grab the remote, my snack still in one hand, my towel started to slip as I reached for the remote. I tried to grab it before it slipped down to much forgetting about the remote and I ending up slipping on top of Anakin. He threw his hands up towards his face in shock and I quickly got up, embarrassed from had just happened, I ran to my room shutting the door very loudly. I threw myself on the bed and just laid there. After a few minutes, I got up to put my pajamas on. I heard footsteps coming in my direction and hoped Anakin wasn't going to come to my room. I sighed in relief as the footsteps walked past my room and a door closed. I shut my lights off and laid in the bed quietly thinking to myself till I fell asleep.

4 hours later- it's like 3 am

Anakin's POV

I hear Ahsoka screaming. I get up and run to her room as fast as I can. I threw open the door running to her bedside just to see she's still asleep. I shake her trying to get her to wake up. She sits up quick, sweat running down her face, tears in her blue eyes. "Ahsoka? What happened?" I asked. Her lips trembled. She shook with fear. I could sense her heart was racing uncontrollably fast. "I had the dream again Master." She whispered. She hugged me tightly. I laid her back down and she pulled me with her. I laid in the bed with her as she fell asleep. I stayed up looking at her. Something was different. She was stronger but more sensitive. I have to help her train to control her dark side powers. She can't keep reliving these dreams every night. I pulled her close to me, holding her by her waist. She was facing me and she snuggled her head into my chest. I rubbed Ahsoka's back softly, listening to her breathing. I was worried about her. I couldn't help myself. I sent a message to Obi-Wan, letting him know about the situation at hand with Ahsoka. I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, holding Ahsoka close to my side.

11 a.m

I woke up. Ahsoka was still in my arms sleeping peacefully. God, She looked beautiful. I think I'm going to take her to dinner tonight and ask her out. She means alot to me. I would kill anyone who would hurt her. Anyone.

….to be continued

PLEASE REVIEW and sorry about not posting sooner i have no excuse beside i was lazy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ahsoka's POV

I finally woke up with Anakin's arms still around me. I glanced up at him to see if he was awake and he was. He looked down at me, smiling. I push myself up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Anakin sat up and and ruffled his hair. I headed in the bathroom to do my morning routine. I went to the living room once I was done and threw myself on the couch. Anakin was already dressed for going out and he picked up my feet and sat down and put my feet over him. "You planning to go out? I asked. He nodded his head yes, smiling. I wondered why he was so happy. I slid my feet off him and fixed my body so my head was on his lap. Looking up at him, I poked his nose, giggling. Anakin smirked and started tickling my sides.

Anakin's POV

It was good to see Ahsoka smiling, laughing, and not being disturbed by those dreams of hers. "Ahsoka, I have a question." I said looking away. "What is it master?" Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" I asked as casually as possible. She moved her head and up down in response to saying yes. I smiled. I got up and grabbed some movies to watch to pass the time. We watched a lot of scary movies of Ahsoka's choosing. She was enjoying herself. Around 10 o'clock, I told her that we should get going for dinner at Dex's Diner. It was very nice restaurant for people who had money, which I did. Ahsoka had on a nice two piece blue dress with gold pieces on it and a gold headpiece.  . 

I wore a nice crisp black outfit. I led Ahsoka to a speeder and she got on behind me holding me tight. We drove off getting there in about 35 minutes. I got off first and held out my hand for her to take. Once she was off, I held out my arm for her to take as we walked in. We approached the host and he led us to our table. He gave us our menus and he walked away after saying he will be back. We looked at what was offered and decided. We waited patiently for our waiter to come back talking about different topics. Once he arrived, we ordered our meals and again waited patiently. I wanted to talk about Ahsoka and her dreams but I know she wouldn't want to. Once our meals arrived, we started to eat. We laughed and joked around actually having fun, but that quickly ended as I got an incoming call on my comlink from Obi-Wan. "Anakin, You must go to Alderaan. We have a mission for you and your padawan. You must go quickly. Rex is in trouble. " He spoke quickly. I nodded my head in understandment. I quickly paid for the food. "Ahsoka, we have to go now to help Rex on Alderaan. Let's go." I said as I grabbed her hand to leave the building leaving the half uneaten food and the money. We got on our speeder and headed to the ship. Once we got on, I set the coordinates. We arrived at Alderaan in 28 minutes. Ahsoka and I quickly changed into our war clothes, heading off the ship to rescue Rex. We got the coordinates to where Rex was located and Ahsoka and I headed there. We hid behind a rock spotting a large building. We saw a couple droids blocking the entrance. "I got this Master." She got up quickly running towards the droids. I reach my hand out in an attempt to grab her but failed, quietly but harshly whispering her name trying to get her attention. She slashed both of the droids with her lightsaber and I ran up to meet her. I cut a circular entrance into the door, letting her go in first. I sensed Rex on the second floor. That's where we headed with me leading the way. We encountered some droids on the way easily beating them. Count Dooku was there waiting for us. I leaped at him, "Ahsoka! Get Rex out of here!" I yelled. She did as she was told, helping the injured soldier to the door. "Ah, ah, ah...She isn't leaving." Count Dooku spoke. He used the force to push her away from Rex. I yelled angrily and attacked Dooku. He threw me to the side and I hit my head. Ahsoka was already helping Rex again. Count Dooku walked towards her. He tried to hit her with the lightsaber but failed as she used hers to protect her. She fought him while I was down, trying to gather myself. I got up and started to help her fight against him. All of a sudden though, she fell to the ground, her hands on her head as she was screaming in agony. "Ahsoka!" I tried to distract Count Dooku. Ahsoka's eye started to change colors once again. Of all times it had to happen now. Ahsoka got up slowly and you could see the darkness in her eyes. Even Count Dooku looked surprised. She ran towards both us and now we had to work together. Count Dooku wanted her for his own evil purposes so obviously he wouldn't kill her but me of course I wouldn't hurt her. We both blocked her charges against us but then she surprised us once more. She started to electrify Count Dooku with the force and she started to choke me using the force. I could see Rex grab a gun. "Rex! Stun her!" Rex followed orders and Ahsoka collapsed to the ground. I fell to my knees holding my neck from being choked while Count Dooku lay unconscious on the ground. I cuffed him and put him on the ship along with helping Rex to the ship. I carried Ahsoka to the ship. Rex was on the medbay table, so I put Ahsoka in the chair next to me. She slowly woke up rubbing her head in confusion. "Master, What happened?" I looked at her but didn't answer her question. She must have figured that I wouldn't answer her since she didn't ask again. I flew back to Coruscant. I took Count Dooku to the jail room and put him in a cell while Ashoka led Rex to the medbay. I hoped he won't tell her what happen. Ahsoka and I met up at our room. It was already late. I told Ahsoka to go to sleep. I went outside the door. I contacted Obi-Wan. "Obi, come to my room." He was here in less than 15 minutes. "What is it Anakin?" He asked. I explained to him what happened to Ahsoka. He told me that I need to have her go to Master Yoda so that he could help her control herself from being turned to the darkside. She already knows how to control all her powers, so her learning one more thing shouldn't be to hard. All of a sudden, Ahsoka was screaming. I opened the door to see Ahsoka screaming and thrashing. She was using the force in her sleep. She was throwing things around. "No! No! Get away!" She yelled, "Please! Get away!" She sobbed. Obi-Wan and I held her arms down, so she wouldn't throw stuff and with my free hand, I shook her awake. She shot upright, breathing heavily and tears forming her eyes. She threw myself in her arms, sobbing, while Obi-Wan rubbed her back in a circular motion slowly. Ahsoka looked up after a few minutes still sniffling. "I'm sorry for waking you both." Ahsoka whimpered. "It's ok Ahsoka. We were already up, just outside your door. Was your dream different or the same?" I asked worriedly. Ahsoka mumbled something that we weren't able to hear. "What was that?" I asked moving closer to hear. She spoke a little louder,"It was different." Obi-Wan looked at me. "What's it about?" Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka looked at us, her lips trembling. "I don't want to talk about it right now." She answered honestly. "That's fine. Tell us when you're ready." Obi-Wan got up and told us he was going to sleep and that he would come see us in the morning. He left the room. I grabbed Ahsoka's hand. "Ahsoka, I have to tell you something. Please just...just try to be open minded though ok?" Ahsoka nodded her head yes in understandment. I sighed deeply. "Ahsoka, I like you. Yea, I know we shouldn't form attachments but I can't help it. So i'm just wondering if um you would go out with me? I understand if you wanna say-" Ahsoka cut me off, kissing my lips. I moved my hands to her lower back, kissing her deeply. We broke apart. She smiled sadly. "Yes, yes, I would like to go out with you, Master." She admitted. "You don't have to call me Master when it's just us ok?" She nodded in agreement. I was about to go to my bed when she pulled me lightly back to her. She gave me puppy dog eyes and I already knew what she wanted. I got into bed with her, holding her tight, with her head against my chest. We both fell asleep soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Narrative POV

There was a knocking at the door. Both Anakin and Ahsoka didn't want to get up so they ignored it. The knocking got louder and louder. "Anakin! Open this door!" Obi-Wan shouted. Anakin shot up quickly, making his bed looking like he slept in, he called out, "I'm coming. I'm coming!" Once he finished he opened the door to see an angry Obi-Wan standing with his arms crossed in front of him. Anakin smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Why were you taking so long?" Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin moved over to let Obi-Wan in the room. Obi-Wan looked over to see Ahsoka still sleeping peacefully ."It's good that she's getting some rest." I talked to Count Dooku, along with Yoda. On the planet of Mortis, there is an object, more like a ring that can form to fit Ahsoka's hand automatically. It can help her control herself from turning to the darkside." Anakin looked worried about going to Mortis, especially with Ahsoka. "How did you get this information?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked around before answering. "We tortured him." Obi-Wan admitted. Anakin laughed in surprise of Obi-Wan torturing someone. Ahsoka groaned in annoyance from the sound. She got up. "What's going on?" She asked, wondering why Master Obi-Wan was in there room. Obi-Wan smiled slightly and looked at Anakin. Anakin sighed deeply, "Well there is a ring of some sort on Mortis that can help you from going to the darkside." Ahsoka's eyes lit up. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Ahsoka got out of bed and went into the the bathroom to get changed. "Ahsoka, we'll leave in about an hour. Ok?" Ahsoka nodded her head in response. Anakin used his communicator to contact Rex. "Rex, get a shipped prep for Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and I." He spoke into his communicator. In reply, "Yes sir!" Rex obeyed.

An hour later

The group of three walked to where the ship was being held. They boarded the ship and got into their seats. Anakin started the ship. He flipped the switches and pulled the lever getting the ship in the air. "We're clear to make the jump into hyperspace." Anakin said. Once they were in hyperspace, it took about 45 minutes to get to the chrelythiumn system. Once they arrived on Mortis, Ahsoka was the first one running out onto the ground. She jumped up and down in glee knowing now that she won't have to worry about turning to the darkside. Obi-Wan and Anakin were just getting off the ship with supplies.

Anakin's POV

"R2, stay with the ship." I commanded my robot friend. He beeped in response and slide his way back into the ship closing the door behind him, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and I started walking in search of a ring. We had no idea what it looked liked. I guess we'll know when we see it. We walked for 3 hours straight not seeing a ring of any sort. Ahsoka grew tired but still continued walking without saying anything. "I think we should rest." I said only so Ahsoka could get a break. "Are you sure, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked in an curious tone. I nodded my head yes, setting the bag of supplies down. I took out a tent and with the help of my master, we set it up. Ahsoka grabbed three sleeping bags, carrying them to the tent. I made a small fire and Obi-Wan started making food from a can. I really wanted to kiss Ahsoka but with my old master here, I knew I couldn't. Obi-Wan was done making the food. We ate in silence but Ahsoka went to sleep right after her meal. Obi-Wan and I stayed up for a little while just talking about our past adventures and all the funny moments we had. Ahsoka was making sounds of discomfort so I went to go check up on her. She was shaking, I put my hand on her forehead and she was freezing but the planet itself was hot. "Obi-Wan! Get in here!" I yelled in a worried tone. Obi-Wan ran into the tent. " Ahsoka's freezing, Master." I said looking at him. My former master put his hand to his chin thinking about what to do. He grabbed something from his bag, It was a needle. He grabbed Ahsoka's arm tapping a spot on her arm, he stuck the needle in, releasing whatever was in it. "She should be fine. You should get some rest, as well as I. " Obi-Wan said casually, getting into his sleeping bag. I sighed, getting into my sleeping bag. I closed my eyes slowly falling asleep.

Morning

"Master! Master! Wake up!" I heard Ahsoka shouting. I facepalmed, groaning from being woken up. Ahsoka helped me up from the ground. I gave her a quick morning kiss before walking out the tent to see Obi-Wan. We packed up all of our materials after eating breakfast so that we could get a move on. We walked for a few hours before spotting a big tower. It looked very dark and evil but in a window there was a bright glowing blue light. Ahsoka started running towards it. Obi-Wan and I looked at each other and started running after her. All of a sudden, there was this screeching noise. We all fell to the ground covering our ears. There was this winged creature flying above us and it swooped down, grabbing Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan and I yelled together as they flew towards the tower. Ahsoka was screaming loudly as she was taken away. We chased after her knowing we wouldn't catch her right away. We ran towards the dark tower for as long as we could before we started walking. We finally had to stop but we were much closer to the tower. _I want to save Ahsoka now but we can't...I'm so tired from all the walking._ Obi-Wan and I set up our tent and sleeping bags for the night, falling asleep with some trouble worried about Ahsoka.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ahsoka's POV

The flying creature threw me in a room, chaining me to a wall. I hung my head down in defeat. Out of the darkness, a little old man came out, walking slowly towards me, he jumped up breaking me from my chains. I fell to the ground with a thud. "Thank you." I said rubbing my wrists. "The chains are the easier part my dear. It is getting out of here that is hard." He said as he rubbed my arm. I smiled awkwardly. "Well my master will come looking for me. I'm not worried." I said as I got up starting to look for anything else that could help me escape. I felt a sharp pain in leg. I looked down to see blood coming down and the old man wiping his mouth, smiling evilly. He started laughing (Like the Joker). I felt dizzy, starting to sway. Everything was getting darker. "What did you do to me?" I said. "You will now be consumed by darkness." He said before I passed out.

I woke up in the middle of a courtyard. I felt different, more powerful. It was amazing. The courtyard was completely empty. I saw Anakin running towards me. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka! It's me. Yo-You're safe now. Let's go." He said calmly. He reached out to me but my back was turned. "Are you _proud_ of me, Master?" I said evilly. He seemed a little confused. "What? Uh of course Snips. Course i'm proud of you. Now let's get out of here." He said. I looked up. "He's right...right about everything. You must join him. He only wants what's best for the universe." I said sweetly. "Hey, what's wrong with you? He said worried. I rolled my eyes. "Always with the criticism, Master. Never _really_ believing in me, _trusting_ me. Well, I don't need you anymore." I said before he spoke. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka, listen to me. He has done something to you. Snap out of it! This isn't you Ahsoka!" He exclaimed. "Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have. He asked me to give you a message. He said if you don't join him, He will kill me." I laughed sweetly. "I won't let him." He said angrily. "Then _you_ will be forced to kill me." I screamed as I ran towards him full of hate. I tried to hit him with my lightsaber but he ducked underneath it, avoiding it. I kept trying but each time he either backed up or hit my lightsaber with his, protecting himself. Anakin hit his lightsaber against mine and pushed me back a little bit. "I don't want to fight you Ahsoka." He said, our lightsabers hitting each other. I flipped, kicking him underneath his chin. He flew back landing on his stomach. His lightsaber was tossed out of his hand and I landed after doing a couple backflips. "And now the student will kill the master." I spoke as Anakin used the force to get his lightsaber back. I jumped using the force and tried to hit him but he powered up his saber blocking my hit just in time. "Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you Snips?" He asked knowing I wouldn't kill him. "Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that. We continued fighting and he knocked my lightsaber out of my hands. I looked up at, running on his chest to give me a boost, I jumped in the air, landing on a rock, catching my lightsaber. I took out my lightsaber shoto, also using it in the fight. Obi-Wan appeared with his own lightsaber already out. "Two Jedi, finally a challenge." I claimed. I jumped towards them trying to knock them on their feet. We fought until Anakin tried to get the upperhand by using the force to push me back far but I pushed my sabers into the ground only making me go a couple feet away. "Any suggestions?"Anakin yelled to Obi-Wan. "Yes! We cut her free!" He shouted back, showing a knife of some sort. "What is that?" Anakin shouted almost in shock. "It can kill The Son." "Where did you get that? Give it to me!" I exclaimed in a demonic voice. I ran towards them, only hitting them once. The Son and The Daughter came crashing through a window.

Anakin's POV

I covered myself as the glass fell to the ground. The Son and Daughter rolled on the ground, The Father came out as well, and I saw a ring on the Daughter's hand which must keep her from going to the darkside and the Son's ring must keep him from going to the lightside. Through Obi-Wan and I's bond I said _We must get the ring from the Daughter._ Obi-Wan agreed nodding his head. Obi-Wan threw the sword to me but Ahsoka caught it in her hands giving it to the Son. The Son attempted to kill The Father but missed instead he hit the Daughter. She spoke her final words before dying. The Son fell on his knees in sadness before getting up full of anger and hate. He screamed throwing himself at The Father. The Father caught him by his arms holding him long enough for me to kill him, stabbing him in his back. The Son died and Ahsoka fell to the ground losing the evil hold that was over her. "Father, may I please have the ring for Ahsoka to be able to control the darkside in her?" I asked. The Father looked at me then over to the fallen (unconscious) Ahsoka. "Yes, you may have it." I grabbed the ring, quickly putting it on Ahsoka's finger. "Be warned Skywalker. You're padawan is in grave danger. You must protect her at all costs." The father told me seriously. "I understand." I said lifting Ahsoka up, throwing her over my shoulder. Obi-Wan and I headed back to the ship. Our mission was complete. We have Ahsoka and the ring to help her. I was worried about who else would want to go after Ahsoka. We have Count Dooku locked up and the Son is dead. Who else is there? I thought about it before realizing there is Nute Gunray, Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, Jabba The Hutt, Darth Maul, and Darth Sidious. There are six people who could be after her and we don't know why they want her or what they will plan on doing once they have her. We walked for about half an hour before Ahsoka actually woke up. She groaned, her hand on her head, "Ugh, what'd I miss?" She asked still a little dazed, looking at me. I smiled down at her, still holding her. "Not much." I answered lying to her. She looked at her hand, seeing the ring on it. "We got the ring?" She asked happily. I put her down. "Yes, we got the ring." Obi-Wan replied to her. We walked for a few hours before stopping to rest for the night. We set up our camping things like the tent, the sleeping bags, the fire, and then the food. Once we ate, Obi-Wan was the first one to fall asleep, leaving me and Ahsoka awake with each other.

Ahsoka sat quietly by the fire looking at her hand with the ring on it. I coughed. "Thank you master for helping me get this ring." She said smiling. "Ahsoka, Obi-Wan is sleeping. You don't have to call me master." I explained. I moved closer to her, grabbing her hand, I kissed the top of it. "I'm happy you're okay." I told her as I started to burn out the fire. We were in darkness. "Ahsoka. I'm worried someone else will try to come after you." I admitted. Ahsoka squeezed my hand. "Anakin, you will always be here with me to help me. I can now control all my powers and together, you and me, with ours skills...we can protect each other. We'll be fine. I guarantee it." Ahsoka assured me. I pulled her hand up dragging her into the tent so that we could get some rest after kissing each other. We laid down quietly, trying not to wake Obi-Wan and went to sleep.

Narrative POV

During the quiet night, there was not a single sound. Ahsoka screamed. She was shouting, "Get away! Get away! Please don't make me do it! Please! I'll do anything!" Anakin got up, as did Obi-Wan, both shaking her to get her out of her sleep. Ahsoka jolted up, sweating, and with tears in her eyes once again. "Ahsoka, what was your dream about?" Anakin questioned almost in a commanding voice. Ahsoka sniffled. She leaned into Anakin's chest, Obi-Wan made a face of curiosity at her actions. Anakin hugged her tightly. "It was a haunting dream of my past. Then it changed...it changed to me killing you guys because I didn't have the ring." Ahsoka confessed. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other thinking it may be a vision. Anakin and Obi-Wan changed where there sleeping bags were placed so Ahsoka was in the middle. Secretly Anakin and Ahsoka were holding hands. Anakin squeezed her hand tightly in a comforting manner, falling back asleep.

Next morning

The trio put all their belongings away and headed back to the ship in less than three hours. They flew back to Coruscant. Padme was waiting for there arrival. Anakin was the first one off the ship. "Hello, General Skywalker." She said in a rude tone. "Senator." Anakin nodded his head in acknowledgment. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka came off the ship. "Hello Ahsoka, Obi-Wan. Ahsoka may I speak with you in private?" She asked casually as Ahsoka waved her hand at her. "Of course, Senator." Ahsoka followed Padme inside leaving the men behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Narrative POV

Ahsoka followed Padme, with her arms behind her back, Ahsoka asked, "Senator, What do you need to speak with me about?" She asked curiously. Padme smiled sweetly. "How's Anakin doing?" Ahsoka glanced at her. Padme didn't know about Ahsoka and Anakin. "He's doing ok. It seems like he is under a little bit of stress. He's been helping me out a lot." Ahsoka answered truthfully. Padme made a face of bitterness. "Does he talk about me at all?" Padme sniffled. Ahsoka bit her lip, feeling guilty, she stopped walking and grabbed Padme's hand. "Padme...Anakin...we um-" Ahsoka was cut off by Anakin just walking by. "Ahsoka. I need to talk to you. NOW." Anakin commanded and as Anakin's padawan, she followed orders. Anakin led the way to their room and he let Ahsoka in first. "Ahsoka don't tell Padme about us." He said with anger in his voice, his back to her. Ahsoka looked down at the ground sadly. "Yes Master." Anakin turned around. "Don't call me that when it's just us. I don't like it." Ahsoka nodded her head. Anakin sat on her bed, Ahsoka following suit. Anakin put his hand on her shoulder pulling her in for a hug. "Ahsoka, I love you." He said sweetly. Ahsoka kissed his lips, moaning slightly. "I love you too." She purred. Anakin thought to himself, _I want her. I want her so bad. She's so beautiful and has a nice body. She's still too young too. Unless it was her idea then maybe we could do...it. Only if she wants to though._ I grabbed Ahsoka's hand about to kiss her but Padme opened our door. "Anakin…" She started but she saw me about to kiss Ahsoka. "Padme, listen this isn't what it looks like." I tried to explain so we wouldn't get in trouble. The door closed behind her. "Are you kidding me? That. You chose that over me!" She yelled furiously. Ahsoka sat quietly not knowing what to do. "I will get you back for this Anakin. We both know that i'm better than her." Padme spat. She left the room, opening then slamming the door. Anakin looked back at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, don't worry. Everything will be fine." Anakin said more to himself than to Ahsoka. Anakin put his hand on Ahsoka's back, hugging her.

Padme's POV

 _I can't believe him! He would rather be with a Togruta than a human? They won't last long...they can't. Wait..what if they started dating after we broke up? Oh my god! He wanted her more than me, I can't believe it. What the hell does she have that I don't? I will get rid of her. I will have Lux help me. Maybe we can get some other people to help too. A lot of people want to get back at both of them. Imagine what they can do with Ahsoka's powers. They would be able to rule the galaxy with everyone in fear. We can get rid of her then he will be mine! I can have him all to myself and we can have kids together._

 _ **Pause in the story**_

3 years has passed. Anakin is 25 and Ahsoka is 19 and are still dating. The son is dead. Lux and Padme are still trying to get rid of Ahsoka but has kept quiet for the last 3 years to keep them from expecting anything. Ahsoka has completed all her training and is now a Jedi knight along with Anakin. The two are worry free although Ahsoka still has the same dream over and over. Count Dooku is currently still locked up. Obi-Wan knows about Ahsoka and Anakin now too.

This is just to let you know what is going on now.

 _ **Unpause in the story**_

Ahsoka's POV

I was walking along the corridor, silently with my hands behind my back. It was going to be Christmas tomorrow and I had a really big surprise for Anakin. Most people didn't celebrate Christmas at the Jedi temple but we did. I held a bag in my hand and I been avoiding Anakin all day. I want this year to be special for me and him. I even got Obi-Wan something. I saw Anakin coming my way and I turned around bringing the bag in front of me. "Ahsoka!" He yelled. _Damn it. It's too late, he saw me._ I continued walking but much slower as he caught up to me from running. I had the bad on the side of me so he wouldn't notice it. "Hey Master." I spoke respectfully in public. "You been avoiding me all day. I been looking for you everywhere." Anakin said panting. I smiled. "Yes, I have. It's for a good reason though. Don't worry about it." I began as I looked around quickly making sure no one was around and gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you later." I said as I walked away, Anakin stopping in his tracks. I made it to my room and hid his gift under my bed. I went to go and talk to Obi-Wan in his room. Once I arrived at his room, I knocked on the door. "Come in." He yelled. I entered his room and sat on his bed. "Hey Master Obi-Wan. I been looking at some apartments. I think I found one that Anakin would like." I said as I showed him a picture of it. Obi-Wan observed all the pictures. "I like it. I'm sure he would too." He spoke honestly. I smiled, hugging him. I got up from the bed about to exit the room but Obi-Wan grabbed my wrist. "You have to keep in mind that Anakin is hard headed and may not want to leave anytime soon. Just keep that in mind and be careful. I'm always here if you need me or my advice." I nodded as I walked out the room. I thought about how I would bring up wanting to have sex with Anakin. _Should I ask him? Should I surprise him? Maybe he won't want to yet._ I tried on the outfit I had bought earlier today. It was a short black dress that was see through made of lace. It looked good on me hugging all my curves. I quickly took it off as I sense that Anakin was coming to the room. I put on my regular clothes and sat on the bed trying to look natural. He entered the room with some papers in his hands. He looked puzzled. "What is it?" I asked curiously. He shook his head as if to say nothing but I could tell he was lying to me. I frowned but went with it. As the day grew to an end, Anakin layed in bed with me, watching tv. I rubbed my hand along his chest. His hand was wrapped around me on my lower back. I bit my lip, holding back my urges to just pounce on him. We stayed in bed until we fell asleep anticipating the next day filled with enjoyment and happiness.

Next morning

Anakin's POV

I opened my eyes. Ahsoka was still asleep, I smiled at her. She looked so innocent and young. I got up from the bed slowly trying not to wake her up. I got dressed after brushing my hair and teeth. I woke my Togruta princess up. She groaned. "Get up. C'mon, we got things to do. Get ready." I said smiling. She got up and did her morning routine and she got dressed. I grabbed her by her hand, dragging her to the landspeeder. I got on first with her behind me. I drove us to a nice breakfast restaurant. We ate pancakes and bacon. We had a good time laughing and smiling. I took her shopping where she had a blast. We ate a quick lunch then headed to the movies to see a romantic comedy christmas film. She enjoyed it which made me happy. We went to a nice romantic restaurant. I paid for some very expensive wine. I ordered lobster and she order a medium-rare steak with corn and mashed potatoes. "I love you, Anakin. I'm having such a good time." She cried happily. I smiled, grabbing her hand from across the table and kissing it. "I love you too, my princess. I'm glad you're having a good time." Once we finished our meals and I paid. We headed back to the Jedi temple. We arrived at our room where Obi-Wan met us so we could give him his present. He opened it, smiling as he took out a pair of clothes and keys to a new speeder since his broke on his last mission. He gave us both hugs. "Thank you." He acknowledged as he gave us both our presents. We decided to open them later but gave him a hug to thank him. He left and we closed the door. Ahsoka sat on the bed as I handed her the present I got her. I was smirking as I held my hands clasped together in excitement. She gasped when she opened it to see a beautiful 25 gold carrot necklace with our initials together in a heart. Tears were forming in her eyes and she got up, giving me a hug and a kiss. She then handed me a present. I opened it smiling and it was a watch with inscribed words on it that said _Together forever Anakin and Ahsoka 3 ._ I hugged her and was about to give her a kiss but she pulled away smirking saying that she would be right back. She went into the bathroom. When she came out she looked...Wow. She had on a short, black, and see through laced dress and that was it. She walked seductively to me slowly. She pushed me down onto the bed. "Ahsoka, Wha-" I got cut off by her shushing me which I didn't really mind. She started to take off my shirt and I let her. She rubbed her hands along my chest. I rubbed up and down her arms. She started to kiss my lips, begging for entrance which I gave. Our tongues danced together and we broke apart for air. She gave me a peck but then she gave me butterfly kisses on my jawline and down to neck and my chest. She slowly dragged her hands down to my pants, pulling on my belt. I lifted myself up a little to help pull down my pants and boxers. She placed her hand on my growing cock. She rubbed it slowly first as I moaned softly. I helped her take off her dress. I grabbed one of her breasts in my hand and the other was in my mouth. I sucked on her breast making her moan. I pinched her other breast nipple lightly making her moan again. Her moan turned me on so much. She sat just above my cock. I could feel the wetness coming from her sweet pussy. She moved so her ass was facing me. She put her lips around the tip of my cock. I moaned slightly. I grabbed her fat ass squeezing it and I slapped it a couple times making her jump in surprise. She moaned as she flicked her tongue around the tip. I rubbed her clit slowly feeling the wetness soak my hand. She went down on my cock more making me moan loudly. I started to rub her pussy more faster and faster as she went down on me. She grabbed my balls playing with them lightly. She took in as much of my cock as she could and with her free hand she grabbed the rest of my cock rubbing it and down, squeezing it softly. I groaned in pleasure as I continued to rub her clit. She stopped sucking me and faced me. She kissed me and I grabbed her arms putting her on her back on the bed. I got on top of her and kissed her again fondling her breasts while sucking one of them. She moaned gripping the sheets as I moved to go eat her licking down her stomach. She screamed my name in pleasure. "Anakin!" My cock throbbed when she screamed my name. "Anakin...Please put it in." I looked at her. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded biting her lip. I put the tip in slowly as she gasped. I looked at her again and she nodded giving me the signal to continue. I slowly went in breaking her wall. She flinched. Biting her lip, she said for me to continue. I thrusted in her slowly as she moaned, her eyes closing. "Oh god. Please! Please go faster!" I smirked still going slow. She opened her eyes, her eyes begged for more. "Please Anakin! Please! Please go faster!" She begged. I thrusted in her faster and harder. I could feel her walls getting tighter signaling she was about to climax. My cock throbbed in pleasure. She screamed mine name as she came. I kept thrusting in her. I bent down kissing her. I flipped her so she was on her belly with her ass in the air. I continued to thrust into her tight pussy, pulling her hair. "Anakin, go harder please!" I did what she wanted making her moan gripped the sheets tightly, burying her face in the pillow. I kept thrusting into her going as fast and hard as I can. Her walls got tighter and she was about to cum. I thrusted into her a couple more times making her cum all over my cock as I shot my cum into her already soaked pussy. I collapsed next to her, panting. "Wow. That was just wow." She stated breathing heavily. I chuckled. "Yeah that was amazing." I responded kissing her sweet lips. There was a knock at the door and I shot up quickly. I threw my clothes on as did Ahsoka. "Who is it?" I yelled from the bed. "It's Padme and Lux." The mystery person answered. Ahsoka and I glanced at each other in confusion. I got up and slowly opened the door. The two smiled, holding out presents for each of us. "Um thank you?" I asked still confused, taking the presents from them. I stared at them as I slowly closed the door in front of them as they smiled widely. "That was weird and creepy." Ahsoka snickered. I smiled at her, pulling her closer to me. I kissed her lips. We opened the gifts and I got a piece of paper with crap on it and Ashoka got a bracelet. (There is a locator in her bracelet) I grabbed Ahsoka and fell onto the bed with kissing her all over. We fell asleep together in each other's arms. This was the best Christmas ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two weeks later

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up smiling next to Anakin, who was still sound asleep. I shook him as he groaned and rolled over. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I put on my clothes and just finished doing my morning routine. There was a loud banging on the door. "Ahsoka!" Anakin groaned wanting me to open the door. I sighed walking towards the door. Once I opened it, I saw Lux standing there with a bouquet of flowers. He pushed the flowers into one hand while he grabbed the other pulling me out the room. "Ahsoka, I missed you. I'm sorry for what I have done in the past. I understand if you don't want to be friends but please think about it. I really like you and you mean a lot to me." He said sounding sincere. I looked down at the ground wondering if I should believe him or not. I bit my lip trying to think quickly. I sighed. "Uh ok yeah sure that's fine, I guess we could start over." I answered a little worried about what had happened before. He smiled brightly, "Thank you, Ahsoka. Thank you for giving me a second chance." He kissed me on the cheek. I blushed as he walked away. I went back in the room to see Anakin just coming out of the bathroom. "Where were you?" He curiously asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to tell him about Lux just yet. I suddenly felt an urge to throw up. I quickly ran to the bathroom to do so. Anakin stared in shock. "Um Ahsoka...Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head in reply. Anakin told me to stay in the room and stay in bed just in case.

Anakin's POV

I left the room to see Obi-Wan. I ran into him in the hallway. He was walking with his arms behind his back, all professional like. "Master Obi-Wan. I need to speak with you." I told him. He put his hand out motioning for me to go first. I led the way to his room since Ahsoka was still in bed, I didn't want to disturb her. We made it to his room and he opened the door letting us in. "Obi-Wan, I…."

Ahsoka's POV

I don't know why I was throwing up. I missed that time of the month and I was a little worried. I went to the medbay. I saw Chief Healer Vokara Che and ran up to her. "Chief!" I shouted catching the doctor's attention. She looked back at me leading me to a private room. "What is it Ahsoka?" She asked. I looked at her a little embarrassed. "I um I missed that time of the month and I was wondering why." I told the doctor. She made me take a urine test and a blood test. We waited for a few minutes for the results to see what was wrong. The doctor pulled the results up, looking at them. I noticed her eyes widened a little bit. I got worried. "What is it doctor?" I questioned in a worried tone. She sighed as she looked at me. "Ahsoka , you're pregnant." She answered a little disappointed. "I'm going to have to tell the council." I grabbed the doctor's hand. "Please don't. Not yet. Please. I'll tell them myself. Please." I begged. The doctor again sighed nodding to the proposal of me telling them myself. I left the room wondering how I was going to tell Anakin. I saw Obi-Wan walking. I ran up to catch him, touching him on his shoulder. He whisked around to face me. I had tears in my eyes. "Obi...I'm pregnant." I whispered. Obi-Wan gasped and led me to his room. He sat me on his bed. "Ahsoka, You have to tell Anakin." He spoke seriously. My lip quivered. I was about to burst into tears. "What if he doesn't want to leave the order? I'll be on my own." I cried into my hands. Obi-Wan patted me on my back telling me it was okay and that Anakin would go with me. I thanked him, wiping the tears from my face, I got up in search of Anakin to tell him the big news.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Anakin's POV

I wandered around the temple just for the heck of it but I got bored and headed back to Ahsoka and I's room. I threw myself on the bed with a grunt. I turned myself over facing the ceiling. I smiled to myself about how everything was going. I got Ahsoka, we're both Jedi knights, the missions are going good and Obi-Wan is still my best friend and master. There was nothing more that I could want. I sighed looking at the time. It was 4:30 P.M. I knew Ahsoka would be coming by to eat dinner with me by now. I got up, opening the door and saw her in front of me. "Hey Ahsoka." I said smiling. "Let's go grab our food." Ahsoka said as we started walking to the cafeteria. Once we arrived, we grabbed our food and headed back to our room. We sat on the bed, eating and Ahsoka was being extremely quiet. "Ahsoka? Is something wrong?" I asked worried. She smiled slightly grabbing my hand in hers. "Anakin...I have big news." She bit her lip and looked down at her stomach. I looked at her curiously and a little scared. "I'm pregnant." I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say except that I should've used a condom. Ahsoka just stared at me waiting for my response but considering I didn't have one I kept quiet. Ahsoka got up slowly. I didn't know how to react. I just sat there like an idiot. She slowly walked to the door, maybe to see if I would do something. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Ahsoka's POV

I left the room closing the door behind me. I ran to Obi-Wan's room. I knocked on the door loudly. Obi-Wan opened the door, letting me in. I collapsed on the bed in tears. Obi-Wan sat beside me putting his hand on my back. " He didn't say anything. He just let me walk out. He doesn't want this baby." I cried. Obi-Wan sighed deeply. I could sense he didn't know what to say. I sat up sniffling. I had to leave the Jedi order. I couldn't stay long. At most, I could stay for another month. I leaned into Obi-Wan's chest as he consoled me. We could both sense that Anakin was coming. Obi-Wan told me to hide in the closet and I did. I put up some mental shields so he wouldn't know I was here.

Obi- "Anakin." He said letting Anakin in the room.

Anakin-"Have you seen Ahsoka?"

Obi-"No. I can tell she isn't too far though."

Anakin-" Well she told me that um she's pregnant." Anakin blushed.

Obi-"What? Really? What are you going to do?" Obi-Wan tried to play it off like he didn't know.

Anakin-"I don't know. I don't want to leave the order but I can't leave Ahsoka alone plus it's my kid. I want it." Anakin said honestly.

Obi-"Then tell her and maybe you can both come up with a plan together. Tell her tonight."

Anakin-"Uh alright. Well ok um I guess I'll see you later then." Anakin said walking out the room.

I came out of the closet and went to hug Obi-Wan, still because I was sad. Anakin didn't know weather he wanted to stay or not. I stayed in Obi-Wan's room for a little bit just talking to him about different things and playing chess. I sighed realizing how late it was getting and that I should be getting back to my room. I got up and helped Obi-Wan clean up the game. "Goodnight Obi-Wan. Thank you," I said as I was leaving. "Your welcome and remember I'm always here if you need me. Goodnight." He said hopefully. I trudged back to my room knowing that Anakin was probably already there. I appeared at the door and took a deep breathe. I twisted the knob slowly entering the room. Anakin was sitting on his bed with his chin in his hand. "Hey." I whispered slightly smiling awkwardly. I sat on my bed and looked at him for a second before lying down to see if he would bring up the fact that I was pregnant with his child. Anakin sighed. "Ahsoka, look about the baby...I don't want to leave the Jedi Order but I will if I have to. I want to be with you and the baby." He smirked just a little bit. I sat up looking at him. My vision blurred a little bit. "Thank you." I said while kissing him. We laid down together waiting for the morning to come.

Next day

Anakin's comlink went off. He answered it once he got out of bed. "Anakin, The council requires Ahsoka's presence as well as yours." Obi-Wan spoke formally. Anakin nodded as he shut off the message. I got up and got dressed as well as Anakin. We left our room heading for the council chambers. We appeared at the big doors. It opened up revealing all of the masters. "A mission for you both we have." Spoke the oldest master there. (Yoda) "You will both be going to Bespin. There you will bring down a droid factory. You will leave in 1 hour." We both bowed in respect saying "Yes masters." We spoke in unison. We left the council chamber quietly. "Ahsoka, I want you to stay on the ship during the mission." Anakin said quietly. I stopped in my tracks. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot. "I'm not staying on the ship." I spoke in defiant voice. Anakin gripped my wrist, dragging me to our room. I followed him like a child. We arrived at our room, Anakin threw open the door. He pushed me slightly into the room. I stumbled over my own feet. Anakin slammed the door closed. "Soka, you are not allowed off of that ship and that's the end of it. You're pregnant. I'm not letting you risk yours or the baby's life." Anakin spoke fiercely. I was about to speak but he stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth, "Ahsoka, I'm serious. You are not going out there." Anakin said removing his hand from mouth. "I'm going to make sure everything is ready for us to go." Anakin left the room. I sat on the bed patiently waiting for Anakin to com me so we could get on the ship and to our mission on Bespin. After waiting about 10-15 minutes, Anakin commed me and I headed to the hangar. We boarded the ship and left to go to Bespin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ahsoka's POV

We arrived to Bespin. The ship opened up revealing the ground. Anakin and the clone troopers were off first as I started to follow. Anakin stopped me, smirking he raised his hand and shook his hand. "I'm going to leave Rex with you. Just to make sure you don't get off the ship." Anakin spoke. Rex went back on the ship as the door slowly closed leaving Anakin to slowly disappear. "Rex, I'm not staying on this ship. You can either come with me or stay here but that's it." I spoke in a commanding tone. I was about to exit the ship but Rex grabbed my wrist tightly. "Commander, the general gave me strict orders. I must keep you in the ship." I looked at him with a glaring look. "Well _Captain,_ I would appreciate it if you let me go. Like I said you can come or not but I'm not staying on this ship." I said as I forcefully ripped my arm away from his grip, I opened the ship and walked away as Rex followed, closing the door of the ship behind him.

I jumped into a tree to try and spot Anakin. Once I did, I jumped down and jogged to his position along with Rex. When we got there, we were both panting. I tapped Anakin lightly on the shoulder. He whipped his head around and glared at me as I smiled sheepishly. "Hi." He grabbed my wrist pulling me down to him. "Ahsoka! Why are you here?" He whispered angrily. I shrugged my shoulders, saying "I didn't want to stay in the ship. Sorry." I gave him a slight hug. Hr grunted angrily as my smile turned into a frown. "What's the plan?" I asked trying to change the subject. Anakin glanced at me. He smiled just a little bit. "The plan is something that you're not in. If you want though, you can sit on top of that tree over there and keep tabs on what's going on out here." He answered me. I sighed deeply knowing I wasn't going to win this one. I jumped into the tree and gave Anakin the signal that he could make a move into the building to destroy it. I saw him dragging his lightsaber into the metal door forcefully. He ran in the building. I looked around best I could to make sure no incoming droids were going in to ambush them. Overhead I heard engines roaring with power. I pressed a couple of buttons on my comlink to tell Anakin. "Ahsoka? What is it?" He asked as I could hear the swishing of his saber slicing a droid. "There are ships overhead and it seems like there dropping...oh my god! Anakin! Get out of there now!" I shouted looking up to see bombs dropping to the ground. "What is it?!" He shouted back. "They're dropping bombs!" I answered quickly. I could hear Anakin shouting to his troops to retreat quickly. I looked into the distance to see Anakin running out of the building with clones following behind him. I sighed in relief. I felt weight on the branch and I turned slightly to see Darth Maul beside me. I gasped and quickly took out my lightsaber. I did a backflip off of the branch to buy me more time till Anakin came. I pressed a button on my comlink to contact him. "Anakin! Darth Maul is here." I told him as he responding saying, "Ahsoka, stay away and just defend yourself. We don't want the baby to get hurt." He answered and I could hear his heavy breathing as he started to push himself faster. I did as I was told and I ran towards Anakin's position. Darth Maul followed swiftly. He jumped in front of me holding out his red double-bladed lightsaber. He got in a fighting stance while I was in a defensive stance. "Well Ahsoka, you are mighty popular. People have put assassins out of you for a lot of money my dear." He spoke clearly and menacingly. I took a step back not saying anything. I saw Anakin slowly getting closer and he already had his lightsaber out. Darth Maul lunged at me, I deflected his hit and he tried again but I continued to hold my ground. Anakin jumped over Darth Maul and in front of me holding his arm out protectively. "What do you want?" Anakin asked his voice deep and dark. I, myself flinched at hearing his harsh tone. Darth Maul smiled evilly. "Just the girl, Skywalker. Move out of the way or I shall kill you in the process." Anakin got in his fighting stance as did the sith. They ran at each other as I ran to the clones. We watched as Anakin and the sith fought, both slowly growing tired. I knew if I joined the fight then Darth Maul wouldn't be able to take us both on. I got out my lightsaber and ran to help. I hit Darth Maul's saber against my own and Anakin took the chance to knock him on his feet. Anakin was about to strike but the sith use his saber to block what was supposed to be the final blow. I stood back watching the ending battle. "Give up or I will kill you." Anakin said through clenched teeth. The sith laughed. "That's against the Jedi code, is it not?" Anakin growled and pushed harder against Darth Maul's saber. Darth Maul's lightsaber was just barely touching his neck burning it slightly. "Stay away from her or next time will be the last time you walk." Anakin said menacingly. Darth raised his hands in surrender and Anakin drew back his saber and Darth Maul got up and jumped off into the distance leaving a piece of paper behind. Anakin didn't seem to notice it and I quickly grabbed it before he did. We trudged back to the ship considering the mission was complete from the bombs being dropped onto the building. Anakin opened the door letting us in and closed it once everyone was in. I reached out to touch Anakin's shoulder but he moved away. Rubbing his temples, he glared at me. "Ahsoka, why didn't you listen to me?" Anakin was angry but he was restricting himself from yelling at me. I shrunk back a little bit. "I'm sorry but you know I hate being cooped up." I said clasping my hands together in front of me. "Ahsoka, you have to think you're not only risking your life but he baby's too. I don't want either of you to get hurt." He whispered to me, holding my hands in his. He gave me a peck on the cheek. I turned to walk away but he grabbed me roughly by wrist. "I'm serious Ahsoka, if you do that again there will be consequences." Anakin assured me. "Anakin, i'm a big girl. I can handle myself." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well I don't care. I'm still in charge of you and you do as I say." Anakin said angrily. "No. I won't." I said as I started towards the door but Anakin grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to his room. Anakin pushed me towards his bed. "Ahsoka. You will not be endangering a life that isn't even born yet. If I have to I will lock you in a room every time we are on a mission." Anakin said as calmly as he could. I reached out to grab his hand but he moved away. He sighed and grumbled to himself. He turned to face me and he pushed me down onto the bed so I was laying down. He kissed me fiercely. I moved my hands around his neck bringing him closer. He pulled away and took of his belt. He went to his dresser and grabbed another belt. He walked towards me and commanded me to take off my clothes, I did as I was told. He ended up tying both of my wrists together and same for my ankles. I was confused at first. He then turned me around so I was on my belly. I turned my head so I could face him, He started to take of his shirt and pants so that he was completely naked. His cock was standing up already. He put his body over me and pushed his massive cock into my pussy. I shuddered a bit. He held my waist as he fucked me slowly. I heard footsteps coming and I got worried. "Master, we shouldn't do this right now. Someone may come and see us. This is dangerous. We can do it la-" I said as I got cut off by Anakin stuffing his shirt in mouth and trying it around my head. I muffled a scream but he pushed my head into the pillows. He picked up his pace. He kissed my neck softly as he fucked my pussy hard and deep. I tried to wiggle out from underneath him but he kept me in place, holding me down and kept fucking me harder as I felt my walls tightening. He pulled out of my pussy as I muffled a scream as I came and he started rubbing his cock against my backside. He then forced it into my asshole. At the sudden pain, I threw my head up and screamed even though it was muffled. I breathed hard and I could hear Anakin laughing. Tears were in my eyes but I blinked them back. Anakin started to thrust into me slowly but he slowly went faster and harder as he slapped my ass making me shriek each time from the pain. He reached around and grabbed my breasts hard, pulling and pinching them. He flipped me so I was facing him and he pulled out of me and grabbed his shirt from my mouth and I was about to speak but he shoved his cock into my mouth making me gag. I choked and tears started to form in my eyes. He kept thrusting his cock into my mouth and his cock started to throb. I tried to pull back but he grabbed my head forcefully and pushed my head forward so I was taking his whole cock in my mouth. I started to gag and then he came in my mouth making the cum slip out from the side of my lips. He finally released my head and I took my time to regain my breath. He cleaned himself up quickly. "Why did you do that?" I asked, the shock evident in my voice. He smiled before replying "To teach you a lesson. You do as you're told Ahsoka. I only want what's best for you. Don't try and argue with me." I nodded my head and continued to my room on the ship. I closed the behind me, locking the door so no one would interrupt me. I dug in my shoe for the note I had found on the ground after Darth Maul had left. It read:

 _Ahsoka, you were meant to find this. I am the sith lord. I know about your powers and I want you to join me. Yes, I understand that you will most likely say no but think about this my dear, if you wish to be truly safe and happy with your family, you will join us as they are allowed to join us also. If you still refuse there will be hell to pay. Respond to this communication number on your comlink and let us know your answer. You will have one hour to reply or we will also assume that as a no._

 _Communication number: 4789632977_

I looked up from the note, tears in my eyes. I was scared about what would happen but I couldn't go to the darkside and that's for sure. I called the number and let them know that I refused to join them. They told me to beware of my choice. I sat in the room for about an hour and the ship shook hard back and forth throwing me side to side. I got up, running to the control room where Anakin was. "What happened?" I asked panting. Anakin looked at me. "We been hit. The ship is being pulled in." Anakin answered with anger in his tone. The droids of the other ship started to enter our ship as we defended our ground, General Grievous appeared behind them with four lightsabers in his hands. He jumped in front and started attacking me and Anakin. A droid shot Anakin in the arm and as he fell to his knees holding his arm in pain, I looked at him, "Are you ok?" I asked quickly still trying to fight against General Grievous but failing. Anakin grunted and got back up to help me. We slowly started to back up as the general was gaining the upper hand. General Grievous used the force to throw Anakin to the side. Anakin grunted and got up as quickly as he could but again Grievous threw him into the wall. Anakin struggled to get up as I still fought, I cut one of Grievous' legs off and he fell to the ground and I went to help Anakin up. "Anakin, you lost a lot of blood. You need medical attention." I said with worry. Anakin shook his head no. He wanted to continue to fight. Grievous was already standing wobbling but still able to fight. Anakin ran at him and they fought with their sabers, no one actually getting anywhere. Anakin was starting to get weaker and I went to go help him. I pushed Grievous away and told Anakin to stay put and he didn't want to but he had no other choice as he was just getting weaker. I sat him down and wrapped a piece of cloth around his wound. I lifted myself up from the ground and charged full force at Grievous, clashing my saber against his. I flipped back and I used the force to push him back but he then used the force against me. He used force lightning and I dropped my saber falling to the ground, screaming out in pain as everything started to get hazy and dark. My eyes closed as I passed out from the pain.

Hours later

I wake up in a cold and dark cell, lying on the floor, shivering. I got up slowly a little dizzy. I reach out to grab something. Anything. Nothing is there. "Hello?" I say but get no response. I sigh. I had no weapon, no comlink and I was alone. I was scared, A bright light suddenly turned on as I heard footsteps coming my way. I backed up into a corner. Grievous appeared in front of my cell. "Well now you're up. Guards bring her to the room and tie her up." He commanded. My cell opened as four guards came in. They grabbed my arms and legs as I fought them to keep away from _the room._ They dragged me and chained me up to the wall. I waited.

Anakin's POV

I woke up in the infirmary on the ship with R2 next to me. I grabbed my head as I threw my legs over the side. Captain Rex walked in the room. "Hello sir. Nice to see you up." He spoke respectfully as I looked around for Ahsoka but not seeing her anywhere I asked, "Where is Ahsoka?" I question getting up. Rex looked down at the ground, his face full of sadness and disappointment. "She was taken by General Grievous sir." Rex admitted. I got up quickly and headed to the command center. "Look for her. See if you can track her comlink. I'll see if I can sense." I ordered as I went back to my room to meditate on Ahsoka to see if I could find her.

Ahsoka's POV

General Grievous came into the room with someone walking behind him. I couldn't tell who it was because they were wearing a robe that covered their face. "Do it." The mysterious person said with anger. A MagnaGuard approached with an electrostaff and he held it above me and he struck my arm with it sending electricity all throughout my body as I screamed.

Anakin's POV

I opened my eyes wide. I could sense Ahsoka was in pain. I narrowed down where she could be. It was between Lothal, Sullust, Utapau, and Yavin. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on Ahsoka and only Ahsoka. I had to find her before something extremely bad happened.

Ahsoka's POV

Again. He electrocuted me again. I screamed or at least tried to. My voice became scratchy and my throat hurt from all the yelling. "Will you turn to the darkside?" Grievous asked. I spat in his face. The mysterious person was still standing in the room. "Kill the baby." It spoke as it held it's ear. My eyes widened in fear. "How...How did you know?" I asked scared. "We took a blood sample when you passed out." Grievous answered. I trembled as they spoke scared for my unborn child. I shut my eyes tight, tears escaping my eyes.

 _Anakin please hurry._ I thought myself then I realized I could use the force still.

 _Ahsoka- Anakin, Please hurry. They wanna kill the baby._

 _Anakin- Ahsoka? Are you okay. Im close to finding you. I just need a few more minutes. I already narrowed it down to two planets, Sullust and Yavin. Just hang in there._

 _Ahsoka-Ok I'll try but please hurry. I'm scared for our child._

 _Anakin-I'll be there soon my love. Just hold on._

I felt a little better considering he almost knew where I was. They unhooked me from the wall and I dropped to my knees. "Join or the baby dies." Grievous said evilly as he held my face in his cold hand. I snatched my face away from him and didn't answer. He nodded to the robots. They dragged me to a room with a bed on it. Grievous followed. "We will... torture you first then kill the child." He said as he left the room and in came two humans, one Dathomirian Zabrak, one Mon Calamari, and one Rodian. They smiled devilishly as they crept towards me. I backed myself up into a corner. I was really scared now considering it was five against one. I cried silently. They tried to grab me but I used the force to keep them back. I used my bond with Anakin to contact him.

 _Ahsoka-Anakin where are you?_

 _Anakin-I'm on my way to Sullust._

 _Ahsoka-There are five men trying to rape me Anakin! Please hurry._

 _Anakin-I'm trying. I'm trying. Just hang in there._

I kept using my force powers to keep them away but only the Jedi one. I didn't have access to the Dark sides force powers with the ring on. I started to get a headache and my mind was fuzzing but I kept them away. My mind started to collapse on itself, it felt like but I was just getting tired. I tried to hold out longer but I felt a pain in my stomach and it hurt so bad I had to stop using the force to keep the men away. I clutched my stomach tightly and closed my eyes shutting them tight as I resisted the urge to cry out. The men then grabbed my arms and legs and tied them to the bedpost. I tried to squirm out of the grip but then something hit my head knocking me out.

Narrative POV

The men raped Ahsoka continuously bruising her sweet body. The laughed and high fived each other being able to rape and hurt a Jedi. They were proud. They came all over her body but never in her unless it was her mouth. One human grabbed her limp body and turned her over pushing her face into the pillow. He put his penis in her and started going in and out of her pussy fast and hard. The Dathomirian Zabrak grabbed her mouth forcing it open and sticking his cock in it pushing in and out as fast as he could. The other human got underneath Ahsoka's limp body as the first human put his penis in her ass so the second human could have her pussy. The Mon Calamari grabbed her limp hands rubbing them along his penis and balls while the Rodian slapped his penis against every inch of her body and her breasts he played with them tightly squeezing them and sucking on them.

Anakin's POV

Me and the clones have finally arrived on the planet Sullust. I quickly surveyed the area and saw the building we had to get into. I told the clones the plan and we headed for the building to get Ahsoka. Once we made it to the entrance, I sliced my way through the entrance. I ran towards the elevator while some troops held off the droids. Some clones followed me and we made our way to the bottom floor. Ding was the sound of the elevator as it opened up revealing a long corridor. I used the bond of Master and Padawan but sensed nothing. I got worried. "Check every room!" I yelled to the troops as I started running down the hall. As I ran down, I heard grunting and gasping that sounded like men. I held my hand up, stopping the troops from any more running. I pointed at the door and they awaited my command. I used the force to open the door and the five men stood startled with their pants around their ankles. I threw them all to the wall and walked cautiously to Ahsoka. The clones ran in the room, taking care of the men. I sat on the bed next to Ahsoka and I took off my cloak wrapping Ahsoka in it as she laid motionless. I picked her up and then walked out the room while the clones finished cleaning up the mess of dirty pigs. (The clones shot the men.) The men and I went back into the elevator and went back to the first floor. I threw Ahsoka over my shoulder and grabbed my lightsaber and started deflecting the shots coming at us. The clones helped take the attention from us to them so we could escape and they came after. When I got the chance, I ran out the exit and the clones started to follow. We made our way to the ship and I put Ahsoka in the medbay. I quickly set the plane on autopilot and I had commander Cody watch out for anything while Rex and I went to go check on Ahsoka and the baby.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Anakin's POV

I watched as Ahsoka laid motionless on the bed. Her breathing was even and she had a blanket wrapped around her. We had no extra clothes for her so we had to wait till we got home but the plane was in turbo mode after the jump into hyperspace. We were not far from the planet Coruscant. We had about ten minutes before we were there. I grabbed Ahsoka's limp hand in mine rubbing the top of her hand. Rex stood beside me with his hand on my shoulder. "Do you think she'll be ok sir?" My comrade has asked. I didn't respond but he sat in a chair next to me, watching Ahsoka. Commander Cody walked in the room quietly. He cleared his throat to get our attention and we looked at him. "General, Commander, we have landed on Coruscant." We both nodded our heads and I picked up Ahsoka. I walked down the platform, taking Ahsoka to the medical wing as she was still wrapped in my cloak, other Jedi members stared at us while we made our way to the room. Once there, I put her on the bed and the chief took her place next to me as she started to set up machines and tubes next to my padawan. I stayed in the room the whole time but I was asked to leave when they were going to put her in a hospital gown. Once they were done I entered the room once again and sat in a chair next to the bed. I looked at how peaceful she looked. I just stared at her hoping she was ok. I kept checking the heart monitor and it beeped slowly and the doctor had checked to see if the baby was still alive and it was. That made me happy. I put my chin in my hand, resting my arm on the arm rest. My eyes fluttered open and closed as the day grew to an end. I yawned, trying to stay awake but failing. My eyes finally closed as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Next day

I felt something touch my hand lightly and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Ahsoka smiling slightly at me and jumped up out of my seat. "Ahsoka, how ya feeling?" I asked. She sat up a little grunting in pain. "I'm okay. Did they say anything about the baby?" Ahsoka asked with worry in her beautiful eyes. I grabbed her hand, holding it. "The baby is okay. It's going to be okay. You should be out in a couple days." Ahsoka sighed in relief. I quickly pecked Ahsoka on the cheek while no one was looking. I stayed in the room with her for hours and Rex kept checking in every once in awhile. I went to grab something to eat and told Rex to stay with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's POV

No one knew about me and Anakin but everyone knew about the baby. Rex was sitting beside me in Anakin's seat. He sat quietly fiddling with his fingers awkwardly. "Sooo?" I said started trying to make a conversation with him. "Sooooo how is everything?" Rex asked. I shrugged my shoulders and Rex kept glancing at me. "How's the baby?" He questioned smiling. I smiled back, "The baby is doing ok. Thank you for asking." I responded. Rex grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Ahsoka, I'm here for you and the kid. No matter what." Rex spoke seriously as he held my hand tightly. I had tears in my eyes and blinked them away. Anakin walked in the room suddenly. I noticed that he glared at Rex slightly and Rex moved his hand away. "What were you two talking about?" Anakin asked suspiciously. "Nothing." I quickly replied so he wouldn't get mad at Rex. He eyed us suspiciously. "Rex, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Anakin asked with venom in his voice. Rex got up and followed Anakin out of the room. I was worried about what Anakin would say.

Anakin's POV

We went outside of the room. I grabbed Rex, pushing him against the wall. "Why were you holding Ahsoka's hand?" Anakin's eyes flashed yellow. Rex held his hands up defensively but calmly stated why. "I was just comforting and showing her that I support her." Rex answered. Anakin glared at him more, grinding his teeth. He let go of Rex, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't. She has me to help. I'm supposed to help and protect her and that's what i'm going to do." Anakin said hiding just a little bit of the truth. Rex nodded but in his mind disagreed and he was still hell bent on being able to help Ahsoka...he just didn't say it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rex's POV

I noticed the flash in Anakin's eyes. I wonder if I should tell Ahsoka. If Anakin were to find out though he would really kill. We both entered the room again smiling like nothing happened, Ahsoka grinned in return. Anakin sat by her and grabbed her hand holding it gently. He spoke softly to her whispering in her ear. She giggled softly. I soften my gaze as I laid my eyes on Ahsoka's beautiful face. She took her hand away from Anakin's and placed it on her stomach. She was starting to show and I kind of hoped for a boy but either way I was okay with whatever she had. She rubbed her belly slowly and patted it. She smiled widely as she looked at us both. "When am I getting out of here?" She asked suddenly pouting. She looked to Anakin and he smiled reassuringly. "In a couple days Snips." He answered.

We both went to see Ahsoka everyday till she was able to get out. Today was the day she was going to go. The nurses were preparing her to leave. They gave her a couple non-baby hurting pills to help steady her sleeping pattern. Anakin grabbed her by her arm to help her up and we all went to her and Anakin's room. Once we arrived, Anakin opened the door and laid her on the bed. I was about to walk in when he came towards me and told me quietly to leave. I nodded my head listening to my general. I waved to Ahsoka quickly as I smiled at her and left.

Anakin's POV

I sat on the bed with Ahsoka. "Ahsoka I thought about what I would do when you leave the order and i'm gonna go with you." I said as her smile got bigger. She squealed and hugged me as I hugged her back. "Thank you Anakin." She said as she kissed me. We laid in bed watching a movie and eating popcorn for a while we both drifted into a light slumber.

There was a knock on the door, waking me and Ahsoka up. I opened it to reveal Master Yoda. His eyes were filled with disappointment. "The baby I know about. Leave the order Ahsoka must. Sorry I am." He said looking down sadly as Ahsoka and I's eyes widened with shock. Ahsoka was the first to reply. "Yes master. I understand." She said solemnly bowing her head. I just stood there. She couldn't even defend herself. She was leaving the order without a fight. It was horrible. "Doctor told me, she did. Important rules are. Sorry I am." Yoda said lastly walking away.

A few months later

 _Ahsoka has been on few missions but now is resting in the hospital because it's almost time for her to give birth. Anakin has been with her when he could as they got closer and closer and Rex stopped in from time to time._

Ahsoka's POV

I laying in the hospital and I was about to give birth. Anakin was in the room with me and he was holding my hand. After I give birth I was going to have to quit the order. I braced myself for the pain as I squeezed Anakin's hand hard, screaming in pain.

(I'm skipping the birth part.)

I finally finished giving birth to my new baby boy. I named him Nate. After a couple hours I was able to go back to my room and gather all my things including my lightsabers. Anakin took me and the baby to an apartment I had bought a couple months ago. Everything else of mine was already here and so was the furniture for the baby and I. The baby was sleeping and I placed him in the playpen. Anakin sat on the couch and I sat next to him. "Ahsoka we have to talk." Anakin's tone was serious. I placed my hand on his leg. "Ok go ahead, you can tell me anything." I said smiling sadly. He sighed deeply grabbing both of my hands in his. He looked me in the eyes. "Ahsoka, I'm not leaving the order. Not yet anyway. I'm sorry. I just can't ri-" He almost finished before I cut him off with tears in my eyes. "Get out." I said getting up and pointing to the door. He tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I backed away. "Soka, listen to me." I turned away from him. "Anakin get out. You lied to me. I can't talk to you right now. Do you understand that? You're leaving me with our child by myself. You were supposed to come and help me. Just leave okay." I said as I started to walk away. He sighed again. He had his head down. "I'll give you some credits every week. Ok?" He said softly. I didn't respond. He sighed once again and left the room. I fell to the ground holding myself and cried quietly to myself so our baby wouldn't wake up. I got up from the ground and I walked to the playpen to look at the baby. I smiled as he slept soundly. I couldn't help but smiled as I saw how much he looked like Anakin. I still had my comlink and I pressed a button on it getting in contact with Obi-wan. He answered right away. "Hello Ahsoka. How is everything? How are you feeling? Where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned. I laughed just slightly. "Hello Master. Everything is fine. I'm fine. Anakin is probably at the temple, he isn't quitting the order." I answered. Obi Wan's mouth opened in surprise at the fact that Anakin wasn't going to be with me and the baby. I sighed and walked to the couch to sit on it. I said my goodbyes as Obi-Wan wanted to leave to go talk to Anakin. I sat on the couch trying to think about why Anakin wouldn't want to stay but the baby started crying. I walked over to Nate and cradled him in my arms. There was a knock at the door. "Hold on!" I yelled as I walked quickly to the door looking in the peephole to see…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ahsoka's POV

There was a knock at the door. "Hold on!" I yelled as I walked quickly to the door looking in the peephole to see…Rex. I opened the door. I shook the baby slowly in my arms trying to get him to fall back asleep. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. He smiled as I moved out the way letting him in. "I told you I would be here for you and the baby didn't I?" He smirked. "His name is Nate and thank you Rex. Your a really great guy. Do you wanna hold him?" I asked as I kind of pushed Nate into his arms. I looked at him and realized he would probably be a good father for his own kids. Rex held him making cooing sounds as Nate slowly fell asleep. I took Nate from Rex's arms and placed him in the playpen. I sat on the couch next to Rex and turned the tv on low volume. We sat watching a movie and talking quietly. Rex kept glancing at me and slowly moved his arm around my shoulders, I decided not to say anything since Anakin left me on my own anyway.

Obi-Wan's POV

I roamed the halls searching for Anakin. I spotted him sitting against the wall in the hangar with his head in his hands. I walked towards him. "Anakin, What are you still doing here? I thought you be with Ahsoka." I stated calmly as I slide down next to him. He lifted his hand and looked at me. "I was with her but I told her I didn't want to leave the order and she kicked me out. I told her I would give her money every week though." Anakin answered. I sighed. "Why? Why won't you leave the order to be with your son and girlfriend?" I asked whispering. He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think I will be a good father. I can't protect them both from the evil that's after Ahsoka. He'll probably have to come to the temple anyway since he might be force sensitive." He said. "Anakin go try and talk to Ahsoka and make things right." I said getting up. "Tell her what you just told me and work things out. It's for the best." I finished as I was leaving the hangar.

Ahsoka's POV

The movie was almost done and I was leaning into Rex's chest. I yawned rubbing my eyes from being so tired. "Commander, why don't you get some rest? I'll take care of Nate if anything." Rex said. "You don't have to call me commander. Ahsoka is just fine. Are you sure you don't mind me taking a nap?" I asked. He smiled at me. "Im sure. Go ahead get some rest." He stated as I got up and headed towards my room to go take a nap while he watched Nate.

Rex's POV

I watched as Ahsoka walked into her room leaving me alone with Nate. I went back to watching tv. After about two shows, I heard a knock on the door. I got up, walked to the door and opened it to reveal Anakin. He stared at me. "Hello Sir." I said respectfully. "What are you doing here Captain?" Anakin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, letting himself in. "I'm just watching Nate for Ahsok- I mean the Commander while she rests." I answered. Anakin walked to the baby and picked him up carefully not trying to wake him. I stared at him. "Ahsoka invited you?" He asked me whipping his head around. "No sir. I came over to check on her. She let me in." I answered honestly. Anakin placed the baby back in his playpen and motioned me to follow him into the kitchen. I leaned against the corner with my arms folded. I kept glancing at the baby just in case he woke up. "Rex. I don't want you to come here and check up on Ahsoka. Her and the baby are fine." Anakin said with a hint of anger in his voice. "With all due respect sir, you can't control what I do on my own time. If I feel that I want to check on the commander from time to time. I'm allowed to do so if I please." I retorted. Anakin growled and turned on his heels towards Ahsoka's room. I quickly followed after and place my hand on his shoulder making him turn around. He pushed me slightly off of him. He barged into the room. "Ahsoka. We need to talk." He spoke shutting the door loudly waking Nate up. I ran to the baby and picked him up, rocking him back and forth trying to get him to be quiet.

Anakin's POV

I shook Ahsoka up and she rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Ahsoka we got to talk."

Ahsoka- "About what Anakin?"

Anakin-"About us and the baby."

Ahsoka-"There's nothing to talk about." She said coldly.

Anakin-"Look, I know you're still mad but i'm going to quit the order soon ok? I'm just afraid I won't be a good father and I won't be able to protect you both. "Plus I'll come by everyday I can and I will be giving you credits so you can take care of yourself and the Nate."

Ahsoka-"FIne.

Anakin-"Why is Rex here?"

Ahsoka-"Because he can be. You left. He came to help me. I know we are still together sort of but maybe we should take a break till you're fully committed to me and Nate.

Anakin-"Oh if that's how you feel then fine I guess. I can't force you to stay with me. I'm sorry." I said as I tried to kiss her one more time on the lips but she pushed me away. I got up and so did she. She opened the door leaving her room with me in tow. Rex had Nate in his arms. I rubbed the back of my head as I saw Ahsoka walk to Rex smiling, taking the baby from him and he smiled back. "Bye Ahsoka. I'll see you later ok?" I said as I headed towards the door. "Yea ok. Bye Anakin." She said as I left. I went back to tell Obi-Wan what happened.

Ahsoka's POV

"Do you have a mission tomorrow?" I asked Rex as he was fixing a bottle of milk for the baby. "No I don't. Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe you could stay the night? I have a spare room you could sleep in." I said casually. Rex looked at me and slowly his mouth turned into a small smirk. "Sure comman-I mean Ahsoka. No problem. If you don't mind me asking why though?" He turned to fully look at me. "I um I don't like that fact that it's just me and the baby. It's so lonely." I confessed biting my lip as I looked at him. "Oh ok then." Rex said and finished making the bottle, handing it to me so I could feed little Nate. I sat down on the couch and Rex followed. He placed a pillow underneath so my arm wouldn't get tired of holding the baby's head. Once I finished feeding the baby his food, I placed him in the playpen and went back to sit with Rex on the couch. "So um if you don't mind me asking who's the father?" Rex asked as I sat down. I blushed. "Um I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I don't know if it will even work out between me and him because so far it's not going well." I answered. I looked down at my hands and clasped them together shyly. Rex grabbed my hands and held them in his. "I'm sorry, it's not going well. Is there anything I can do to help?" He spoke softly. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry but no if anything you would actually make it worse considering the guy hates you." Rex stared at me in confusion. "You and the guy both know each other but don't worry about him." I finished. Rex smirked. "Of course I won't worry about him. I bet I can beat him, haha." Rex joked showing his biceps as he spoke. Rex looked at me once he finished laughing. He looked into my eyes. He reach out both his hands grabbing my face. He pushed his lips on to mine. I kissed back as I ran my hands along his arm and chest. We broke apart for air and I looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to um kiss you? I mean I like I did but I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Rex stuttered. I stayed looking down at the ground. I then looked up at Rex as I stared into his brown eyes. I placed my hand on his arm and sighed. "Rex, it's okay. Don't worry. I'm not mad or anything. I won't tell anyone." I replied in a soft tone. I gave Rex a peck on the cheek as I got up to go to my room to go to sleep after I told Rex where his room was for the night. I laid in my bed thinking to myself as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Dream:

 _I was running with Nate in my arms while he was in a front baby carrier. I held him close to me. My lightsabers were on my belt but with Nate with me, I didn't want to risk fighting. I looked back to see nothing behind me. I turned back around and there he was. I flipped back. I took my lightsabers considering I had no other choice and I put Nate behind me in the carrier. I charged at him. He jumped over me and I turned to face him. "You will be mine." He said in a cold raspy voice that shivers up my spine. I walked backwards slowly, holding my lightsabers in front of me. Nate cooed and gurgled. Then out of nowhere Rex came out and shot the man in his chest. The man put a hand to his chest and when he removed it, there was blood all over his hand. His eyes flashed and he ran towards Rex with his lightsabers trailing behind him and he sliced Rex right through his chest, his body fell to the ground with thud. I ran to him falling on my knees. I laid my head on his chest sobbing._

I woke up sweating and screaming with tears in my eyes. Rex bursted into my room with only sweat pants on. "Ahsoka, what happened?" He asked panting with his blaster in hand. "Nothing it was just a nightmare." I spoke honestly as I got up to go get my crying baby. When I returned to the room with Nate, Rex was sitting on the bed. I placed Nate in the middle of the bed as I rubbed his back to help him fall asleep. "Are you okay?" Rex asked me as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. I guess I am, but do you mind sleeping on that side of the bed just so Nate doesn't fall off?" I asked. Rex smiled. "I would do anything to make sure Nate and you are safe. Even sleep on the side of a bed." Rex said as he laughed lightly as his own little joke. I laughed with him. Rex put the blaster out of the baby's reach and got under the blankets with me and Nate. My arm was around Nate and Rex put his arm protectively around both of us. We drifted off slowly into a calm and deep sleep.

Anakin's POV

It was about seven when my alarm went off. I got up and got dressed to head to Ahsoka's place with some credits. When I arrived, I knocked on the door but got no response. I used the key she had given me before and opened the door. I put the credits on the counter in the kitchen and went to go see Nate in his playpen. When I saw he wasn't there, I assumed he was with Ahsoka in bed. I knocked on her door and getting no response, I opened the door slightly and poked my head in. I saw two adult figures in the bed. I walked into the room to see Nate in the middle between Ahsoka and Rex. "What the hell Ahsoka?" I yelled jolting her and Rex out of there sleep. Ahsoka was the first one to register what was going on. "Anakin, it's not what it looks like. Rex was just-" She started before she saw me dragging Rex off the bed. She picked up Nate running out of the room to go put him his playpen. She came back and saw me beating up my second in command. She put her hands on my arm trying to pull me off but failed. She then used the force to push me off of Rex. She helped him up and sat him on the bed. She knew he wouldn't try to fight me since I was in charge of him. "Anakin What is wrong with you?! You can't just barge into my home and start fighting who is in my bed!" She screamed at me. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room forcibly. "I'm not going to allow my son to be in a bed with you and another man who isn't his father!" I yelled keeping my voice low enough for Rex not to hear. "He was only there to make sure Nate didn't fall off the bed. It would've been you but you left so don't start getting all mad at me for my decisions on what to do with my son to keep him safe!" She retorted. I grabbed her roughly by her arms. "Ahsoka, listen to me and listen to me good. I swear to god if I catch you with him again in bed with my son, all hell will break lose. I will kill him. I have a say in what happens with my son." I whispered angerly in her face."Your right. You do have say on what happens with our son but when it's just me here with him, all the power you have over him is gone. I can do what I want with my child if I think it's right and what happened last night that Rex ended up sleeping with us was right." She whispered back. That got me really mad. I hit her. I punched her. I punched her in her face, then threw her on the floor and she hit her head. She cried out a little in the sudden pain as she held her head and her cheek. "You...you just...you just hit me." She started to tear up. Just then Rex came out with his blaster in his hand. He saw Ahsoka on the ground holding her head and cheek, crying. "What did you do?" He stared in shock. He dropped the gun and ran to her side. I stared at my hands and looked to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, i'm so so-" She cut me off. "Get out Anakin. You can only see Nate when I say so." She said angerly. "But Ahsoka, he's my son. I have a right to see him when I want." I said back to her not caring that Rex was there. "No. Get out Anakin." She said as she got up. She opened the door with the force using one hand and with her other hand she picked me up and threw me out the door. She slammed the door closed. I stared at the door and sighed. I then left the building and went back to the temple.

Ahsoka's POV

I went to go sit on the couch. Rex went into the kitchen to go get some ice. When he returned, he handed me the ice and I place it on my face. "Anakin's the father?" Rex asked and I just nodded my head in reply. We sat in silence. I sighed and turned to look at Rex. "Rex, i'm sorry. Thank you for being here, I really appreciate it. I understand if you don't wanna help out anymore. Ok?" I said quietly enough for him to hear. "Ahsoka, I don't want to leave. I really like you and you're a good person. I could never leave you." Rex claimed as he grabbed my hands in his. He leaned forward slightly. "Rex...We can't." I said as I backed up a bit. "Why not?" He asked frowning. "Let's just start out slow. Ok?" He nodded his head in agreement. We spent the rest of the day together with the baby. We had fun as we went out to eat, shop for the baby, and bought some things for Rex for when he stays over like clothes, a toothbrush, brush, etc. We got home by the time it was dark and we each took turns taking a shower although the baby needed help. I put Nate to sleep in his playpen. It was now in my room so I wouldn't have to go to the living room every time he woke up in the night. Rex fell asleep with me in my bed.

Months later

 _Just to let you know what has been going on...Rex and Ahsoka are now officially together and Nate is now one and is starting to walk and talk. Hr grows up a little faster than normal. Anakin hasn't stopped by but has been giving Ahsoka some credits now and then. He has talked to Ahsoka though just to ask about the baby and a couple of times to get back together. Ahsoka has been getting nightmares too._

Ahsoka's POV

I laughed as Nate fell to the ground on his bum. Rex was cooking in the kitchen while I watched Nate. Rex has been coming over more often now that he hasn't been on a lot of missions with Anakin. Anakin hasn't tried to stop by after our fight and it worried me a bit that he might not try at all. "Mama. Mama." Nate said as he reached out to me. "Yes baby? Wanna go see Rexy?" I said as I picked him up in my arms and went into the kitchen. Rex saw us coming in and put his cooking utensils down and pick us both up instead and kissed me on the lips. There was a knock at the door and Rex put me down. He went to go open the door. "Ahsoka? It's for you." He said as he looked back at me. I went to the door with Nate and it was someone I haven't seen in awhile.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ahsoka's POV

My eyes widened slightly in shock. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door wider letting him in. "I just came by to see how you and the baby were doing?" He said as he walked in. Rex looked at him wondering why he was here to see her. Nate cried to be put down and so I put him down and he giggled as he kicked Lux in his ankle and ran off laughing. I covered my mouth giggling and Rex smirked. "Sorry about that. He just doesn't like strangers." I said as I lead the three of us to the couch. "That's okay. Ahsoka, I was wondering if we could go out tomorrow night. You know as friends to catch up. Would you be willing?" Lux asked as he held one of my hands. I looked at Rex and he was standing in his military stance with his arms behind his back and he nodded slightly with a straight face. "Sure, I guess." I answered. Lux got up from his seat and turned around walking towards the door and I got up to follow. As he exited the apartment, I grabbed his hand making him turn to face me. "What time will you be here?" I asked. He smiled. "8 pm?" He asked and I nodded my head and let him walk away. I closed the door behind me. "So tomorrow at 8 pm, you got a date?" Rex asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes as I smiled at him. "Who's going to watch Nate?" Rex asked, turning to face me. I sighed. "I can bring him me or maybe you or Anakin can watch him?" I said as I looked down at the ground. "Ahsoka, Anakin hasn't been around." Rex said he rubbed his temples. "Ok well what are you doing then tomorrow? Can you watch him?" I asked hoping he would say he can watch him. Rex huffed. "I don't know yet. The general said we would be doing some hardcore training this week. I don't know how long he will make it plus it doesn't help with the fact that he knows we're together." I sighed knowing what he said was true. "Fine then. We will go to the temple together and I will talk to Anakin." I smiled at my little plan while Rex frowned crossing his arms over his chest. "Ahsoka, Anakin still might not let me watch him. If that happens then wha-" I didn't let Rex finish talking instead I kissed him on his lips and pushed him onto the couch so he was laying down. He wrapped his muscular arms around me, bringing me closer. I helped him take of his shirt and I rubbed my hands along his chest, feeling every muscular point on him. He rubbed his hands down my back softly as he kissed me neck. I moaned slightly. He breathed on my neck, the warm arm making me shiver. I moved my hand down to his jeans and unbuckled his belt and button, slowly taking off his pants to reveal his boxers. I took of my shirt and threw it to the ground as Rex helped me with my jeans. He picked me up, turning us so I was on the bottom. He pressed his lips against mine. I pressed my hands against his chest and he slowly out his cock inside me. I moaned in pleasure. He started to smile slightly. He started to thrust faster as my moans got louder. I wrapped my legs around his waist making him come closer to me. I put my hands on shoulders as he fondled my breasts. As he pulled my nipples, I scratched his back leaving marks as I dug my nails into his skin making him moan. I begged him to go faster and harder and he picked up from the couch and he put his back to a wall as he held me up bringing me down on his hard cock. I moaned loudly as he banged my pussy hard. I kissed him passionately making his head go against the wall. I felt my walls tightening around Rex's cock. "Rex, i'm gonna cum!" I shouted. I dug my head into his shoulder as I came over his cock and the floor. I breathed heavily but Rex didn't stop fucking me. He walked over to my I mean our bedroom and threw me on the bed. He put his body over mine and he grabbed my neck lightly as he forced his cock inside me once again. I clenched the sheets and moan quietly. He thrusted into my pussy harder harder. I could hear Rex growl as he kissed my lips. He took my nipple between his two fingers and pressed his fingers together, pinching it as I moaned into the kiss. My body started to shake from pleasure. I ran my hands through his hair. I clawed at his back trying to hold on till he came. He thrusted harder and harder, my body matching his movements. I moaned into his chest as he clenched a fist full of the sheets as he went faster and is forehead was sweating and his cock throbbed inside making me roll my eyes in pleasure as I wanted to cum and scream his name. "Rex!" He finally came and collapsed on top of me as I came with him. He rolled off of me and kissed my lips sweetly. I smiled as I cuddled with him, holding his hand in mine. His grip was strong as well as our love for each other. At this moment I was happy with my life. I had my baby and Rex. We slowly fell asleep in each other's arms as the moon rose in the night sky, beaming over us.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ahsoka's POV

The sound of crying awoke me from my blissful sleep. I groaned as I got up and got dressed then grabbed Nate. I rocked back and forth trying to calm him down. Rex stirred and grumbled as he got up. "Morning beautiful. Morning Nate, my boy." Rex said as he got out of the bed and put some clothes on. He glanced at the time and his eyes widened seeing how late it was for him. "Oh man! The general is going to kill me! I'm late!" He said rushing as he got his armor on, giving me and Nate a peck on the cheek as he rushed to the door. He tried to open it but I used the force to keep it shut. Rex looked back at me. "Rex, i'm going with you." I said as I grabbed the baby bag and the keys to the speeder and I opened the door leading the way to the speeder.

Rex drove us to the temple and lead us to the training room they were supposed to be in. The other clones were already in there training alone with Anakin. Rex cleared his throat getting Anakin's attention and he got up walking over to us. "You're late." He said, the anger clear in his voice.

Rex's POV

I looked at Anakin and he glared at me but he smiled at Ahsoka. He even kissed Nate on the forehead. I knew he was angry that I was with the mother of his child but he is taking this too far. It's not fair I have to suffer because of this. Anakin looked back at me. "Rex, give me 50 push ups, 40 pull ups, 65 curl ups, 70 one arm push up for both arms, and run around the track outside 10 times." Anakin said with his arms crossed, smirking. "Yes sir." I grumbled as I shot him a hateful look and kissed Ahsoka on the lips which she happily returned. I smiled at her before I left.

Anakin's POV

Ahsoka frowned. "Anakin, that's a bit much. Don't you think?" She said with a little hurt in her voice. "No. I don't." I shot back. She glared at me. She looked so cute when she was mad. "Please go easier on Rex." She said in begging tone as she looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. I sighed and facepalmed. "Fine. I will go easier on him if you dump him." I said smiled in triumph as I thought she would do it. She huffed in annoyance. "Look, I came here to see if Rex can be off duty for a bit. I need him to watch Nate tonight starting at 8 but he needs to be at my apartment at 7 so I can get ready. I'm going out tonight and I don't want to take Nate with me." She said as she grabbed a snack for Nate to munch on. "I'll watch him." I blurted out. Ahsoka smiled slightly. "Fine. Can Rex still get off duty time though? You're pushing him really hard compared to the others and it isn't far. You know it too." I sighed and agreed to give him off duty much to my disliking. "I'll be at your place at 7. Is Rex going to be there too?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't be. "Well duh. He does live there too. Don't go in my room either." Ahsoka said as she was getting ready to leave. "Bye Anakin. See you later." She kissed me on the cheek. (Just a friendly kiss) "Bye Ahsoka." I said as I watched her leave.

I went back to training with the guys and waited for 7 to come by. When it was 6:30, I started to get ready and I changed into more comfortable clothing. I got on my speeder and headed towards Ahsoka's apartment. Rex appeared at the door just as I was going in and we both walked in silence to her door. I was about to knock but Rex pulled out a key letting us both in. Ahsoka had just walked out her room wearing only panties. She shrieked and hid behind the door. Rex laughed. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were here?" I looked at the ground. "Well I didn't think you would be naked. Don't worry. Im sure Anakin didn't see anything." Rex said as I jerked my head up.

Apparently Rex saw her naked already but since me and her aren't dating anymore it isn't okay for me to see her naked. That's stupid. Ahsoka went back in her room and got dressed. She came back out wearing a red dress that stop above her knees and she had black heels on. She looked so sexy. I just wanted to pounce on her. I growled to myself. She grabbed all of Nate's things including the playpen and put in the living room so I wouldn't have a reason to go in her and Rex's room. She kissed Nate on the forehead before saying goodbye to us and going downstairs.

Ahsoka's POV

I went downstairs and waited about five minutes for Lux to pick me up. He drove and we arrived at Olive Garden. We got seated immediately. He was the one to start the conversation by asking a lot of questions which I kindly answered. "Ahsoka. You look stunning." He said as I blushed. "Thank you Lux." He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "So are you with the baby's father?" He asked calmly as I looked down. "The baby's name is Nate and no i'm not with the father." I said looking back at him. He smiled. He didn't talk as he finished his meal. I did the same, eating in silence.

Once we finished Lux paid the bill and got up to leave grabbing my hand in the process. I tried to pull away from him but he held a strong grip. I let him lead me to the speeder. He didn't tell me our next destination. I put my arms around his waist as he drove us to where we were supposed to go. He stopped driving when we got to a clearing. There were flowers and a beautiful view of the ocean as the sun was just setting. I sat down on a nearby rock as Lux followed.

He put his arm around me and I stiffened. I felt something poking my thigh and I looked down to see what it was. It was something in Lux's pants. I moved away slowly and he grabbed my hand with one one of his and with his other hand, he cupped my face and leaned in. He kissed my lips and as I went to move away, I felt a sharp prick in the side of my neck. When I put my hand to my neck, I saw Lux smiling as he held a syringe in his hand with nothing in it. "Lux, what did you do?" I said as my eyesight start to go blurry and my head started spinning. Everything was going dark as I heard Lux laughing evilly as I fell unconscious.

Rex's POV

I was in the kitchen making a some food for Nate while Anakin kept little Nate occupied. I could hear him crying and when I looked into the living room, Anakin was trying to pick Nate up. I rolled my eyes sighing at the sad sight of a boy who didn't want to be picked up by his father. I went back into the living room and picked up Nate with one hand while a plate of food was in the other. I put him in his highchair and feed him while Anakin sat with his arms crossed looking angry. "Where's Ahsoka? It's already 11 o'clock." Anakin grumbled. "I don't know. She didn't say when she would be back." I answered. I finished feeding Nate and cleaned up the mess while Anakin tried to put him to sleep.

When I was done, I noticed Nate's lovey was on the couch, grabbing it, I walked to the other two and gave Nate his lovey making him stop crying. Anakin scowled at me. Nate fell asleep finally giving me time to relax. I sat down on the couch on one end and Anakin the other. I put the tv on. Anakin grabbed the phone from the table and dialed a number. I looked at him curiously. "Who are you calling?" I asked. WIthout looking at me, he said "Ahsoka. I wanna see where she is." He sat on the phone for a few minutes and dialed the number about 5 times. He sighed. "She isn't answering." He said with sadness in his voice. "No duh." I commented as he stared at me like an idiot. "What if something happened to her? Where is she? Who is she with?" Anakin asked frantically. "I don't know and she's with Lux I think." I said calmly thinking nothing of it.

Anakin shot up and grabbed me by the collar. His eyes flashed yellow. "Why!? He tried to get her kidnapped before!" Anakin shouted. I pushed him off of me. "I didn't know that!" I shouted back. I left Anakin as I went into my room, closing the door behind me and I put on my armor and hooked on my blasters. I walked out the room. "Where are you going?" Anakin asked as I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see because of the helmet. "To get Ahsoka." I responded walking to the door. "I'm coming with." He said coming to the door also. "What about Nate?" I asked. He looked at the playpen. "We'll take him with us. I have final say about him. I'm his father. He's coming." He said before I could argue and sadly he was right. He grabbed Nate's baby things while I grabbed Nate putting him in his carrier on my chest.

We left the apartment, locking the door behind us and got into a speeder. I drove while Anakin meditated so he could find Ahsoka. Anakin finally located her on Hoth, a very icy planet. We drove to the hangar near the temple and got into a ship. I started the engines and we flew into space. I activated the hyperspace and we flew for about an hour. Anakin flew the ship while I took care of Nate. We landed on Hoth and I put a coat on the baby while Anakin put on his snow suit. My armor made it so that I couldn't feel the cold and we exited the ship.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Anakin's POV

"Oh my god! Shut it up!" I yelled as Nate wouldn't stop crying. I was getting so annoyed as we walked towards some separatist base. Rex laughed at me as I glared at him. "It's a baby. You can't just make it shut up. He needs something." Rex explained. We walked towards a little hut that seem deserted. We walked in placing the baby down on ground as Rex pulled out some food and a diaper. He handed me the diaper and I groaned in disgust as I changed the kid's diaper. Rex fixed the food and fed it to Nate. The baby spit it out and it landed on my face. As I wiped it off with a napkin, I groaned as I was about to spank the baby, Rex stopped me and glared at me. "You can't hit him just because he spit it out. He can't talk and that shows weather he likes it or not." I growled as Rex let go of me. He tried again to feed the baby and this time he ate it. Once Rex was done we headed back out and continued our journey. We made it there in about 2 hours since we had to keep stopping because of Nate. "Wait here. I'll go get Ahsoka." I said as I crouched down about to jump through a window. Rex grabbed my shoulder. "I'm going in too. It will be faster. I'll stay at a good distance too for the baby." I nodded my head not wanting to argue again.

I cut a hole through the metal doors so that Rex could get in and we walked silently through the corridors as I sense my way to Ahsoka. Then all of a sudden there was a loud wailing and I turned around to see Rex holding the baby in his arms trying to calm _it_ down. Then a droid walked into the hallway and saw us. "Ahhh! Jedi!" It yelled as I cut off it's head. More droids started piling in. I cut through as Rex stayed close behind me, shooting the droids that came close to him with his blasters. We cut through most of them, Rex and I ran towards a secluded room. I saw a button on the side and pressed it. On the floor lying lifelessly was Ahsoka. Her breathing was shallow and her body was marked.

I ran to her side as did Rex. We kneeled before her and I picked her head up placing it in my lap as Rex stared at her with his hands up not knowing what to do. I could sense he was worried and scared. I got up and peeked out the room making sure that no one was there. I then picked up Ahsoka throwing her over my shoulder. I headed out the room with Rex in tow. We kept checking the hallway to make sure they were clear. Then the alarm started going off and voice spoke over a speaker. "Find her! Find that Jedi!" I could tell by the voice that it was Lux. I thought to myself that he couldn't possibly plan this all himself. I looked at Rex and we started running being careful with the people we were carrying. I heard a feminine groan and looked over my shoulder to see Ahsoka starting to wake up. She picked up her head and saw Rex. "Rex? Nate? Oh my god! Anakin! You and Rex bought Nate with you! Are you crazy?!" She yelled as I put her down and we all started running. "Well we both wanted to go." I said back. "You couldn't have asked Obi-Wan to watch him?" She asked as her breathing got more irregular. "We didn't think of it." Rex answered. We finally made it to the makeshift door I had created and we ran to the ship. Once aboard I started the engines quickly and flew off into space. Once we were cleared for hyperspace, I pulled the switch. After an hour of flying, I landed on our home planet near the temple. We all got out. "Ahsoka, come with me to the council and Rex watch the baby in my room." I said as I handed him the key.

We went our separate ways and I led the way to council chambers. We arrived at the double doors and I knocked. "Enter you may." Master Yoda said as the doors opened. I walked to the center of the room with Ahsoka behind me. "News you have young Skywalker. Speak you should." I nodded my head as Master Yoda gave the permission to speak. "Well Ahsoka is a powerful force user and I think it better if her and her child stay here in the temple where she could be safe and continue to go on missions with me as her former master. Her child could be trained in the ways of the Jedi also." I said with a little bit of hope. "Hmm consider this we must. Big decision this is to let a former Jedi master and her child be in the order." Yoda said honestly. Obi-Wan rubbed his beard in a thinking matter. "I for one agree with Anakin. This would be the best choice and we could keep an eye in her so she won't turn to the dark side." Obi-Wan stated. I smiled slightly and nodded my head in his direction thankful for his input. "You may go to your room Skywalker and Tano, you may also go to your former room while we think of this decision and the child can stay too." Mace Windu exclaimed sternly. We both bowed respectfully and left the room. "Your welcome." I said with a big smile plastered on my face.

Ahsoka on the other hand frowned. "How did you know if I even wanted to rejoin the order?" I frowned at her question and stopped walking. "I thought it would be better and I could see Nate more and you can be with Rex more I guess too and I thought maybe if anything we could try again." I said smiling sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head. "Ugh whatever. Your just lucky that I do want to actually join the order again." Ahsoka replied as she continued walking towards mine...I mean our room. I smirked. "Let's just hope they say that you can rejoin the order." I said as we made it to my room. I opened the door and Rex was asleep on the couch with my son in his arms. I growled and Ahsoka walked up to the duo, kneeling before them both she put her hand on Rex's forehead and she smiled sweetly. I missed her smiled. She was so beautiful. I shook out my daze as Rex was getting up to leave and train while Ahsoka took the baby and place him on her bed for now. Ahsoka quickly pecked Rex on the lips making my face turn red in anger. She had left the temple and came back in about half an hour with some clothes of hers from her home. She put her clothes on the bed and walked away. She grabbed a towel and went into the refresher. I heard the shuffling of feet, dirty clothes being thrown on the ground, and finally the water turning on. I could hear her humming to herself like she used to when we were together.

The water clicked off and Ahsoka came out with just a towel wrapped around her slim but curvy body. The water dripped from her skin as I watched her move across the room. Her orange skin glimmered in the light. She grabbed her clothes and told me to look away. I did as I was told and she got dressed. When she was done I turned around and looked at her. She was wearing crimson mini shorts with a maroon v-neck t-shirt. Her lips were so plump and juicy. I wanted to kiss her and make her mine again. "What? Why are you staring at me?" Ahsoka asked as she looked up at me. I couldn't help but smiled at how short she was compared to me. "Nothing. I just-nothing. Sorry." I said as I went to go lay on my bed. I closed my eyes thinking to myself trying to fall asleep.

Ahsoka's POV

I glanced at Anakin as he got into his bed and closed his eyes. I sighed and got into my own bed. I pulled Nate close to me, kissing him on his forehead and I closed my eyes also falling asleep waiting for the decision about me staying in the counsel to come in the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ages:

Ahsoka-22

Nate-2

Rex- 26

Anakin-28

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up to a light knocking on the door. I got up being careful not to wake Nate. I opened the door to see Rex in front me. He was smiling and his eyes sparkled with happiness as he hid his hands behind his back. He glanced behind me and looked over at my bed to see Nate. "Anakin can watch Nate for about an hour or so, can't he?" Rex asked as he moved his gaze to look at the snoring man. I walked towards Anakin and shook him. He grumbled something I wasn't able to understand. I shook him harder and he woke up. "What Ahsoka?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. I smiled at him. "Can you watch Nate for a couple hours?" I asked holding his hand as I stared into his eyes. "Yea sure whatever." I smiled and gave him a hug as I thanked him. I left the room with my hand entangled with Rex's

. He led me to a beautiful garden inside the temple that had a table and two chairs with a light breakfast on it. We sat down and started eating. "Ahsoka, I have a question." Rex stated as he smiled brighter and his cheeks started turn a shade of red. "What is it Rexie?" I asked him as I smiled back. He got up and he knelt down on one knee. He pulled a blue velvet box from his pocket, grabbing my hand and looking me in the eyes. I stare down at him as he opened the box. "Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?" He asked softly. I pulled my hand away, frowning. "I'm sorry. I can't, not right now," I said as I knelt down beside him. He bowed his head sadly. I grabbed his face making him look at me and I kissed him. "Rex, I love you. I do. I just want to take things slow. Plus If Anakin finds out there is no telling what he will do." I said as I looked into his eyes. Tears started to form in my eyes. I felt bad. "Ahsoka, why do we have to worry about him? If you wanted to, we could all leave. You, Nate and me. We could go somewhere that you would be happy." Rex said as his voice began to shake. "Rex everything will fall into place soon. I just want to wait till Nate is a little older." I said as I took his hand in mine and my lips met his.

I kissed him passionately. I ran my tongue along his lips begging for entrance which he gladly gave. We broke apart and finished eating our breakfast. When we finished we walked back to my room. When I opened it, I saw Anakin as he was playing with Nate. It was actually cute. They looked good together. Anakin turned to look at me, smiling but it quickly faded when he saw Rex's hand holding mine. Rex left and went to go take care of some training with new recruits. I closed the door and sat on my bed as Nate walked to me. I scooped him up in my arms, hugging him close to me. "Why are you with him?" Anakin suddenly asked. I looked at him in confusion. "What?" I said as I put Nate down to look at Anakin. "Why are you with him?" Anakin questioned as his voice rose angrily. "Because I love him." I answer back.

Anakin laughed. "Do you now? Do you really love him?" Anakin asked as I looked down at the ground. "Well do you Ahsoka?" Anakin questioned once more as I ignored him. I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes once again. "I think I do. I feel like I do. How do I know if I actually do?" I said as I wiped the tears away. Anakin walked closer to me. He put his hand under my chin forcing me to continue looking at him. He brought his face closer to me. I felt his warmth radiating off of him and he pressed his lips against mine. Our lips melted together as I realized what I was doing, I pushed away from him and grabbing Nate I left the room leaving Anakin behind. As I walked around the temple halls I ran into Obi-Wan. "Hello Ahsoka. We have decided your fate of weather to be in the council or not." Obi-Wan said as he put his out motioning me to walk towards the council high chambers. I walked holding Nate's hand in mine and Obi-Wan walking beside me. I felt my body tingle with a weird sensation. I think it was nervousness. We made our ways to the doors and Obi-Wan opened them. I went into the middle of the room with my son and Obi-Wan sat in his chair. Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Saesee Tiin, Shaak Ti, Oppo Rancisis, Eeth Koth, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Adi Gallia all stared at me with different expressions on their faces. Some looked upset while others looked disappointed and a few were even smiling. I was actually scared about what choice they would make. I got thrown out the first time but now I actually had a chance to come back if they gave me the choice too. I thought about how Nate wouldn't be able to see his father that much since he would be on missions all the time and how Rex would most likely be with him leaving us alone. Nate looked up me as he played with my hand. I smiled at him and then looked back at the council. "Ahsoka, we have made the decision like I said." Obi-Wan said as he looked to Plo Koon to continue with the short discussion. "We are sorry little Soka. We are not allowing you back into the order." Plo Koon said as he looked down in sorrow. My lip trembled as I tried to stay strong in front of everyone. Anakin walked in at the last minute. "What did I miss?" He said smiling probably thinking I got to say and I couldn't help myself but I ran to him, hugging him close to me as I cried into his chest. He was shocked but he slowly put his arms around me letting me express my emotions. "Why can't she return? It's dangerous out there for her. She is a powerful Jedi and she many enemies are after here. We have to help her." Anakin cried as he held me tighter. The masters looked shocked at his outburst and they all looked at each other except for Obi-Wan who stared at us while he rubbed his beard. "Well Anakin that may be true but we need to also do what is best for the order." Mace Windu spoke calmly. Anakin's eyes flashed a deep yellow color and no one else noticed but me I suppose since no one else said anything about it. I pulled away and walked back to Nate. "Anakin, it's fine. I really don't mind. I guess this is force the best but if anything happens to me, please please please take Nate and put him in the order. At least he will have some sort of family after that." I spoke as I grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him along with me walking towards the big doors leaving the order once and for all. I stopped, taking one last look at Anakin in the temple before leaving. I could sense he was extremely upset but I still had to go so I did. I went back to my old quarters and gathered my clothes from the night before and threw it in a bag. I left the room and went to go find Rex to tell him what the decision was. I first walked to the training room since he seemed to be there most of the time and he was. I sat in a corner with Nate on my lap. Rex didn't seem to notice and I waited till he did. He was lifting weights shirtless. I was enjoying the sight but Nate kept trying to wiggle out of my grasp. I gave up trying to hold him still and he started running around screaming. Rex looked up from his work out to see Nate. He looked around the room till his eyes finally fell upon me. He got up from his position and came over to me. "Hey Rexie." I said with sadness clearly evident in my voice. He took my hand in his. "Soka what's wrong? Wait they...they didn't take you back did they?" Rex said actually stunned. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and he took me in his arms. "I'm sorry Ahsoka. I really thought that they would take you back." Rex said as Nate ran by him. He quickly scooped him up in his arms and Nate cried out as Rex handed him over to me. We left the room heading towards Rex's speeder. He drove me to my apartment and opened the door for us. I thanked him as I walked in first, Nate following behind. "Rex, I think something is wrong with Anakin. I saw his eyes turn yellow, you know the sith colors. I think something bad is going to happen. I just don't know what though." I said as I looked down in worry.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rex's POV

I grabbed Ahsoka in my arms and pulled her close to me, my forehead laid against hers. "I'll keep an eye on him. I have a mission tomorrow and I have to get up early before you get up." I said as I looked into her gleaming eyes. She smiled softly and pulled me along by grabbing my hand and headed towards the room after putting Nate to sleep. She had a devious smile on lips and she pulled me to the bed that we shared making me sit on the edge. "I miss being with you Rex." Ahsoka said as she got on top me, her hands pressed against my chest as she brung her head down, kissing me on the lips.

I brought my hands around to the small of my back bringing her closer to me. She slide her hands to the back of my head, entangling her hands in my hair. She deepened the kiss as she begged for entrance which I kindly gave. She pushed me down so I was laying on the bed but my feet still touching the ground. I put my hands around her waist holding her. She finally pulled apart as she grasped for breath.

I smiled at her as I fixed my position so my whole body was on the bed bringing her with me. "I love you Ahsoka." I said as I looked into her eyes seeing her beautiful skin turn a dark shade of red. Her lekku also changed color. "I love you too." She said as she turned her gaze away from me making me frown. I placed my hand under her chin as I forced her to look at me. "What's the matter?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's get some rest, you have to be up early." She said as she laid beside me wrapping her hand around my torso. I kissed her forehead closing my eyes as she did the same.

Next morning

I got up quietly, removing Ahsoka's hand from around me. She laid on her side looking as beautiful as ever. I kissed her cheek softly as I grabbed my things. I gave Nate a kiss before leaving and locking the door behind me. I drove to the temple and met up with General Anakin in the hangar. All of the clones started filing in as he got ready to give a description of the mission. He stood atop of a box and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Hello everyone. On this mission, our objective is to gather the information about the Separatists new weapon. We are to be discreet as possible. Are we clear?" Anakin said as he surveyed the room, getting a response of "Yes sir!" from every clone. He smiled and we boarded our ship.

Anakin and I went to the control room by ourselves so he could direct the ship and then put it on autopilot. I just sat in the chair by the controls, taking my helmet off, setting it on the ground and Anakin kept grunting which started to annoy me. "How's Ahsoka doing?" He said as he looked to me for an answer. "I don't wish to discuss such matters." I answered as coldly as possible while I looked out the window. "Rex don't give me an attitude." Anakin commanded as he got up from his seat walking towards me. I also got up from my seat. I stared daggers at Anakin as he did the same. "Well I don't see why you're still talking about Ahsoka when she isn't even here and she is in my _private_ life which I don't wish to discuss, _General._ " I spat out as I felt my anger boiling. Anakin pushed me slightly. "I just want to know how she is doing as well as my son." Anakin said as his eyes gleamed with hatred for me. I smirked and pushed him back.

He got angry and threw a punch which I dodged. I tried to punch him also but he dodged too. He grabbed shoulder pads and threw me against the wall as I tripped from trying to punch him. I hit the wall with a grunt escaping from my lips as I got up and I threw a punch at him, hitting him square in his jaw. The collision from the impact made him tumble slightly. He regained his balance and ran towards me and jumped on me knocking me down. He threw punch after punch. I finally kneed him in his stomach making him roll over and I got on top of him to throw punches as well.

He pushed me off using the force and we started trying to throw punches at each other once again and two clones came in the room laughing but stopped once they seen us and they tried to pull us apart, Fives grabbing me and Heavy grabbing the general.

We both tried to pull apart but neither one succeeding. Fives dragged me to the training room and threw me on the mat. "What is wrong with you?! Are you crazy!? Fighting with General, You could get in so much trouble. Hell you could even be disbanded!" Fives shouted angrily. I groaned and got up as I started to take off my armor. "Well if that happens then I could just be with Ahsoka more." I mumbled under my breath. "You're crazy Rex. Let's just hope the General turns the other cheek." Fives stated as he turned to exit the room and I left to go to my section aboard the ship.

Narrative POV

Ahsoka slept silently. A man came in through the window and stepped quietly as he walked around the little apartment. He walked into the bedroom, seeing Ahsoka's still form and the baby in his playpen. He walked over to Nate and picked him. He cradled Nate in his arms. Nate awoke crying and Ahsoka shot up to go grab him but when she saw the man she gasped. "W-Who are you?" She stuttered as she looked to her son in the man's arm. "Me? Oh don't worry about that now child." He said as he threw a collar at her.

She looked down at it realizing it was a collar to take away the Jedi's ability of the force. She looked back at the man, Nate, and then the collar. She sighed deeply. She grabbed the collar and put it around her neck and got up. The man lead her to the door with the baby in his arms still. He got into his speeder after Ahsoka go in the passenger seat. The man put the crying child into a car seat fit for a two year old and drove off. He reached a large ship and lead the two in. He put them in a cell that was actually very comfortable and it had a playpen. The man had a droid bring good food for both of the prisoners while he went to go talk to someone in a hologram. "I got the girl and her son. I also put the collar on her too." He said as he walked around leading himself to stand in front of Darth Sidious. "Good. Good. Keep her out of the Jedi's grasp until I am ready and I will have a substantial amount of money for you when we are done." The old man said as his hologram vanished.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rex's POV

We finally made it home. I got off the ship quickly as possible and left, leaving some clones look confused. I got on my speeder and drove to Ahsoka's apartment, I ran up the stairs to her door. I opened the door and called Ahsoka's name. I got no reply and I thought to myself that she must of went out. I went into our bedroom and saw the bed was unmade which made me a little curious because usually Ahsoka makes the bed. I took off my armor and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When I sat down in the living room, I felt a light breeze coming in from the window. I went to go shut it, thinking it was a little strange that Ahsoka would leave the window opened. I waited patiently for Ahsoka to come home but when it grew dark, I got worried. I left the apartment heading towards the temple with my armor in a bag.

When I arrived I jogged to Anakin's room. I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a tired Anakin. "What do you want Rex?" He said as he rubbed his eyes. "Have you seen Ahsoka around anywhere?" I asked as I jumped from foot to foot. Anakin glared slightly. "No why?" He question as he crossed his arms. "She hasn't been home since I got there and it's late. Plus our window was opened and the bed was unmade which was a little strange. I'm worried something may have happened to her and Nate." I answered and Anakin let me into his room and I sat in a chair while he sat on his bed as he got ready to meditate to try and sense Ahsoka. I just stared at him fidgeting with my fingers. He looked really concentrated and it was bothering me how long it was taking for him to find her. I kept shuffling around in my chair. "Would you quit it?!" Anakin shouted, his right eye twitching in annoyance.

"Sorry. How long will this take though?" I asked as he got ready to meditate again. "Well so far, all that I found out is that she is still alive and so is Nate. They don't seem that scared and they are still in space. I'm trying to see what system or planet they are on. If you would shut up though it would be a little faster." Anakin explained as I sat silently nodding my head in response. I just stared at Anakin while he used the force to look for Ahsoka and Nate.

After two hours of watching him do nothing, he finally opened his eyes with a frown on his face. "I found her." He said as I jumped up from my seat. "Well where is she?" I asked. He looked at me. "She's on Tatooine." I looked at him confused about why he was still upset when we had found found her. I didn't bother asking. "You don't have to come if you don't want too." I said not looking at him. He got up from his position and walked towards the door. "Let's go." Anakin said, ignoring my comment as I followed him out the door with my bag and towards the hangar. He got the ship ready to take off while I put on my armor.

I sat in one of the pilot seats as I looked out the window to see that we were already in space. "I think I should go look for Ahsoka and you take on whoever is there." Anakin said as he looked into space. "No. We'll stick together just in case since we don't know how or what we are up against. It's a difficult situation General. Ahsoka has Nate with her meaning she can't defend herself and we don't know her condition so she may not be able to walk. So if one of us has to carry her, the other needs to be there for protection." I explained to Anakin. He scowled and agreed with my plan knowing I was right. We finally arrived on the desert planet of Tatooine. We had stop by his step-brother's home. He told me their names are Beru and Owen Lars while we were on the ship. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a young woman with blue eyes and brown hair. "Hey Beru. Is Owen home?" Anakin asked the young woman as she opened the door wider letting us in. "Yes, he's home. He should be coming down any minute for dinner. Join us, will you?" Beru asked, showing us to the kitchen just as the man, I assumed to be Owen came down. "Anakin, what a surprise to see you here after so many years." Owen said as he sat down at the table as his wife handed him his plate of food, motioning for us to also sit down.

"We just need a place to stay for tonight. I was hoping we could stay here. My son and his current girlfriend have been captured and I located her to this planet. We just need to rest tonight that's all." Anakin explained as I sat silently eating my food. Owen looked like he wanted to kill Anakin and before he could answer, his wife interjected. "Of course you can stay Anakin. Family helps out family no matter what." Beru exclaimed as she stared daggers at her husband. He reluctantly agreed to us staying and Beru showed us to a room that we would be sharing for the night that had two cots in it.

I woke up before Anakin and I headed outside to start the ship so that after breakfast we could leave. When I came back in, he was already up and sitting at the table, I joined everyone else and ate quickly. Once done, Anakin and I left the the home of his step-brother and went on our ship. I flew the ship as Anakin sat on the ground meditating. His eyes flew open as he jumped up from the ground. "Go that way!" He said as he pointed to the left. "She's on a ship based in canyon." Anakin said as he sat in the seat next to me. I continued flying the ship till we got to a spot near the canyon but hidden. "I can sense her and Nate. Let's go." Anakin said as he ran towards the canyon. I followed closely with my blasters attached to my belt. We ran till we got to a big rock as we hid behind it, searching for any signs of movements. Anakin continued walking knelt down on the ground as I followed him and we made our way to the entrance of the ship (It's like on of the big cruiser ships). Anakin cut a hole through the door. We entered quietly trying not to be spotted by anyone or anything.

Anakin's POV

As Rex and I walked through the hallways of the ship, there was nothing but silence until Rex ruined it. I looked back to see had fallen on the ground with something attached to his ankle. I went to help him up and noticed it was string that connected to the wall. It was a trap. The alarm started buzzing loudly as I quickly cut the string and helped Rex up. We both ran further into the ship trying to look for Ahsoka and Nate. We made it to their prison room and we saw Cad Bane with Ahsoka knocked out over his shoulder and Nate was in a baby carrier on his chest. I pulled out my lightsaber and Rex took out his guns and faced them towards Cad Bane. He held out a gun towards us then turned it towards Nate who started crying. "Step closer and I will kill the child." Cad Bane spoke as a smile crept up to his face. I looked to Rex, worry written on his face. He looked to me wondering what he should do. "Drop your weapons and let me walk out of here alive with both of them." Cad Bane said as he started walking through a secret door that lead outside that he opened. We followed and he continued walking outside with nowhere else to go. I used what was left of Ahsoka and I's bond to try to wake her up. She groaned but was still not moving, I looked to Rex and mouth the words 'We have to keep him distracted till she wakes up.' Rex nodded his head slightly letting me know he understood.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Anakin's POV

We watched Cad Bane cautiously. I stepped forward slowly and Rex started to circle around. I tried to use the bond again and Ahsoka only moved slightly. She seemed like she has been drugged. Cad Bane smiled evilly and threw down a smoke bomb clouding our view. When the smoke cleared, Cad Bane was running off and he was already quite far. Rex and I started chasing after him quickly catching up since we didn't have anything weighing us down. I picked up Nate from the baby carrier using the force and Rex tackled Cad Bane as Ahsoka rolled to the side still unconscious. I ran to her putting Nate next to her. "Rex! Come look after Ahsoka and Nate. I'll handle Bane!" I yelled as Rex and I switched roles. I brought my lightsaber down attempting to hit Cad Bane but he flipped backwards avoiding it. He shot at me as I deflected it with my lightsaber making it go towards him. As I gradually got closer, I kicked him in his stomach making him fall back on his back. He got up slowly as I walked closer to him and he rolled out from underneath as I tried to make my lightsaber collide with his chest. He got up and started running away and before I could go after him, Rex called me over. I looked back to see Ahsoka sitting up with her hand on her head while Rex held Nate in his arms. I looked back after Cad Bane and sighed in defeat knowing he got away and there was nothing I could do. I walked over to the trio and sat down beside Ahsoka. I put my hand on her shoulder, "Ahsoka, are you okay?" I asked as she started to sway. I checked her pulse and it was beating rapidly. I picked her up and walked with Rex back to our ship. When we arrived I put her in the medbay and pulled up a hologram of a droid doctor. "What seems to be the issue?" He said in a monotone voice as he looked over at Ahsoka. "Her pulse is beating rapidly and she seems dizzy. She has a slight fever too." I said as I put my hand on her forehead. "I see. Well give her some Behot brewed shig. It's in the cabinet to the left." He said as he pointed towards it. I walked over to it and grabbed a bag Behot brewed shig and poured it into a cup. I handed it to Ahsoka who took it into her shaky hands trying to steady herself enough to drink it. I felt the ship moving meaning Rex started it and probably put it in auto pilot since he had Nate to watch. I sat down in a chair next to Ahsoka and rested my hand over her thigh. I looked into dulled blue eyes as I caressed her cheek. "What did he do to you when you were there?" I asked as I looked at her. Her lip quivered and tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. She put the cup down and threw herself at me, crying into my chest as I rubbed her back slowly. As I rubbed her back in a comforting motion, Rex walked in and growled silently looking at me with Nate following behind. I smirked at him even though I shouldn't have considering the situation. "Soka? What's the matter?" Rex asked as he came to sit with her on the bed. She pulled back from me and looked at Rex. "He...he...hur-...he hurt me." Ahsoka stuttered as she cried into her hands, probably too ashamed to look at us depending on what happened to her. Rex looked at me with terror and hatred in his eyes. I sent a wave of relief over to Ahsoka and tried to make her feel better but it wasn't working. Rex hesitantly put his arm around Ahsoka pulling her close to him much to my dislike. "Ahsoka, how did he hurt you? You have to tell us so we can help you." Rex stated calmly but all of a sudden the behot brewed shig that Ahsoka had drank kicked in causing her to relax into his arms. She sighed, "He whipped me, beating me till I couldn't handle it anymore, made me his...his slave." She shuddered as she spoke. Ahsoka clutched her side as a sudden jolt of pain electrocuted her. "What the hell was that?!" I yelled looking at the dazed Togruta before me. "They put a chip in me I think. I'm not really sure. (Ahsoka was there for about two days or so.) Rex and I looked at each other worried. "Did they do anything else that I should be worried about?" Rex asked as I stared at Nate playing with a ball he had found. I looked to Ahsoka. "I don't think so." She said. Her voice was so quiet, barely above a whisper. "Mama!" Nate yelled as he looked up to her reaching out. Ahsoka smiled softly as she picked up her only son. "Yes baby?" She whispered as she bounced Nate on her legs. Nate didn't answer but he played with her lekku. Ahsoka slide her feet of the bed and tried to stand up while holding Nate on her hip. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she collapsed and I got Nate with the force before he fell too. I put him gently on the ground while Rex helped Ahsoka up. "Ahsoka, you're going to have to get scanned. We have no idea what is going on with you and for your own safety you should stay in here on the bed." Rex said almost in a commanding voice and with that all of us guys walked out the room leaving Ahsoka alone while we went to see how far from Coruscant we were. We were three hours away and with those hours, we decided to sleep. We went to our separate rooms after arguing over who would take Nate which I won. I never slept with a child before. I laid him in the bed and I faced the wall trying to sleep but Nate kept trying to crawl over me. I helped him and he was smiling. I smiled back as I rubbed his head trying to get him to sleep which he finally did. I fell asleep soon after. A knock at my door woke me up, as I got up to open the door I grabbed Nate in my arms. Rex was standing in front of the door and told me that we had just landed. He walked to the medical room on the ship and carried Ahsoka off board. He followed me towards the medbay and the doctor took a look at her while we waited outside. When the chief doctor came out, she looked at us with deep concern. "It seems as if the child has been infected with dark poisoning that I know nothing about. When I went to check her pupils they were yellow and I think it has a connection with the poison. I already alerted the masters on the council since she is one of the most powerful ex-jedi in the galaxy that is known." The doctor explained as he looked at us both and then Nate. "May I look at the child just incase?" She asked reaching out. I handed her Nate without hesitation and she took him the room and ran some tests on him. When she was done she said everything with him was normal and he would be okay.

Ahsoka's POV

I awoke from my slumber. I noticed I was in a white room with white beds and medical supplies. I shot up and I felt different. I got out bed ignoring the pain running through my body. I walked out into the hall and noticed I was in the Jedi temple. I saw Anakin and Rex with Nate but when I looked at the three all I felt was hatred. I walked up to the three. I went up to Rex and kissed him passionately, catching him off guard and before he could do anything I separated from him. I kissed Nate on the forehead then walked in front of Anakin and I kissed him also as I secretly grabbed his lightsaber from his belt without him noticing. "Keep Nate." I said as they stared at me dumbfounded. Without waiting for a reply, I walked off. I headed to the hangar to "borrow" a ship to go to Moraband. There were a few clones on duty and they knew I was no longer in the order. "Hands up. You shouldn't be in this part of the temple." One shouted with his blaster raised. I continued walking to the ship I wanted and used the force to throw him to the side. The other clones got their blasters up and started firing. I then used the lightsaber to block their shots and making it hit them in a place where they wouldn't be severely injured. The alarm started going off and I still walked to the ship. Anakin and Rex were both the first ones in the hangar and they handed Nate off to one of the clones and told him to wait outside. Anakin reached for his saber but found it was not there. "You looking for this sweetie?" I smiled evilly as I held Anakin's lightsaber in my hand. He growled and Rex had his blasters out. "Ahsoka Why are you doing this?" Anakin asked as he balled his hands into fists. "Oh I don't know. For fun mostly." I said as I rolled my eyes and pressed a button opening the ship door. I walked in and shut the door behind me as I saw Rex and Anakin running after me as I started the ship making it fly into space before they could reach me.

Narrative POV

"Dammit!" Anakin yelled smashing his fist against the nearest thing. "The poison in her must be making her act like this." Anakin continued. Anakin and Rex walked out the hangar. Rex grabbed Nate. "I have a friend that could watch Nate while we go after Ahsoka. We can drop him off tonight and then in the morning solve our little problem." Rex said as he started walking to the exit. "Fine." Anakin mumbled. The three got in a ship and flew to the outer rim world of Saleucami. They arrived at a little farm. Rex went up the walkway and knocked on the door. A pink twi'lek woman opened the door and smiled. "Hey Suu. Do you think you and Cut can watch Nate for me while I go on a mission?" Rex asked and Suu's smile got wider as Jek and Shaeeah came out and said their hellos. "Of course Rex." She said as she took Nate. Rex kissed Nate on the forehead before saying his goodbyes and left the farm with Anakin in tow after he also kissed Nate on the forehead.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Anakin's POV

We got on the ship and started tracking Ahsoka's ship which said it was on Moraband, the sith's home planet. We traveled for a while and then landed. When we opened the landing ramp, Rex was the first one off. I followed shortly after closing the landing ramp behind me. We walked for what seemed like hours. We trudged on to the last know location of the ship Ahsoka has taken. We finally saw the white and blue of the ship and ran towards it. We walked closely to the ship trying to stay hidden and walked to one of the windows. I saw Ahsoka sitting in the middle of the control center meditating. Her eyes flew open and she stood up. She walked to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. I heard a humming sound and looked back to see the landing ramp coming down. I looked to Rex and he just shrugged his shoulders. We both cautiously walked to the entrance and walked on the ship.

We walked through the corridors watching out for any traps that may be around. We made our way to the control center, I took out my lightsaber while Rex took out his blasters. We both leaned against the wall before entering the control room looking into the room carefully surveying the area. Ahsoka was sitting in one of the pilot chairs with her legs upon the control table and her arms across her chest. We both walked in the room and Ahsoka got up and turned to look at us. I got in a fighting stance and couldn't help but smile. Ahsoka looked extremely sexy in her new change of clothes.

( 6f5f/th/pre/f/2014/161/f/5/commission_ahsokas_by_ )

She wore a tight leather black body suit that showed her cleavage and she had black high heeled boots that went up to her knees with black arm gloves. "Why are you here?" Ahsoka asked with venom in her voice. She pulled out her two lightsabers and got in a fighting stance. "We're here to help you Ahsoka. You were poisoned and we can help cure you." I answered. She smiled deviously before she ended up putting her lightsabers away. She walked up seductively to both me and Rex. She put her hand up my chin making me look down at her. "What if I don't want to be helped?" She whispered.

She grabbed Rex's hand and led him to one of the pilot chairs making him sit down as he looked mesmerized at her. She sat down in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her head into his chest. "Ahsoka, come back with us to the temple and we can get a cure for you." Rex spoke softly as he rubbed Ahsoka's lekku. She shot up, her hands now on his chest and she pushed away from him. She walked towards me with a sad look on her face. "Ani, you get me don't you? I just don't want help." She said as she rubbed her hand along my arm. I just stared at her, looking into her beautiful eyes. "Rex is right, We need to get you back to the temple." I said in a soft tone, grabbing her hand from my arm. She pulled away violently and her eyes darkened. "Fine! I guess I'll just have to get rid of you both since you don't understand that I don't want to go back to the temple!" Ahsoka shouted as she once again pulled out her lightsabers and dodged Rex's blaster bolts as she backed up against the wall. She deflected the shots and they ended up hitting the blasters out of Rex's hands. She used the force to call them to her and she clipped them onto her belt. I held my lightsaber out in front of me as she inched closer to me, snarling and baring her pointy teeth. "Ahsoka, I don't want to fight you." I said but she still inched closer till she jumped in the air and pinned me down on the ground.

I kicked her off of me and we clashed our lightsabers against each others. I pushed down on mine as I has the upper hand since I was more experienced and stronger. She bent backwards trying to gain the upper hand but she must've realized that she wouldn't be able to because she rolled out from underneath the lightsabers as she ended up behind me, hitting me in the back as I fell to my knees. I got up and turned around and she kicked me square in the jaw. She tried to kick me again but I caught her leg. She twisted her body, bringing the other leg up to hit me in the side making me drop her leg as we both fell to the ground with a thud. I got up first and used the force to pick her up. "Rex, get the binders!" I shouted as Ahsoka struggled to get out the problem she was in. Rex ran to get the binders as I was slowly losing my concentration on holding Ahsoka. Rex appeared in front of the togruta and cuffed her hands together. I dropped Ahsoka and she landed on her side, grunting in pain. Rex picked up Ahsoka, throwing her over his shoulder and we both walked off her ship and went onto ours. We messaged the council and they were going to get someone else to go and pick up the ship that Ahsoka has taken. "Ahsoka, why did you come here?" I asked as we put her in a chair tied up. "I want to go to the Valley of the Dark Lords." She answered smiling.

Her expression then changed as she looked at me. "Anakin please let me go. I need to go there. The force is calling me to that place. Please let me go. Please. You guys can come too. Just please let me go there." She begged, she made a puppy dog face and I couldn't resist and just as I was about to answer, Rex did. "Yea sure. I don't really see the harm in letting you go there. It's just a grave site anyway." Rex said as he shrugged his shoulders. I glared at him but Ahsoka's face lit up. I went up to her and untied her from the chair. Her wrists still had binders on just in case. We all walked off the ship and to the Valley of the Dark Lords. When we arrived, it was extremely gloomy and boring. Ahsoka smiled as she walked to the biggest grave there.

The name on the gravestone was Ajunta Pall. I knew of him to be the most evil sith and we were at his grave. Ahsoka sat on her knees in front of the grave bowing her head with her eyes closed. She had a serious face on that slowly turned into a evil smile. When she looked up she had broken her binders. "Stupid Jedi. Don't you get it? I'm the strongest being alive." She said as she raised her hands over her head as they started to glow a deep crimson color. Rex and I stepped back in fear.

Ahsoka's POV

I looked at the duo as they stood in fear. I laughed almost pitying them. "Ahsoka please think about what you're doing. This isn't you. You are a good person who cares and loves for people. Think about your son Nate. He won't have anyone. Do you really want to do that to your only son?" Anakin spoke as he stepped forward slightly. I lowered my hands a bit as he came closer as I had a sad look on my face. When he came close enough, I shot a blast of Force Maelstrom against Anakin and Rex causing them to both fall back. Anakin slowly got up but Rex was knocked unconscious.

Anakin stumbled but regained his balance as he force pushed me away slighting still weak from the hit I gave. I walked up to Anakin who was holding his arm in pain and circled him. I got behind him and put my arms around his waist. "Join me." I whispered seductively into his ear. "Never!" He growled as he turned to face me. I pouted and put my hands on my hips. "Why not master? Don't you want to be a family? We could control the galaxy too as a bonus? Think about it. Me, the most powerful being alive and you, the chosen one? We would be unstoppable." I said as I flashed a small smile. Anakin smirked at me as he grabbed my hands. "Well for one love, we both know that i'm not your master anymore. Two, well I do like the family thing but the ruling over the galaxy? That's crazy even for you."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ahsoka's POV

I laughed off Anakin's remark, kissed his check and looked into his eyes. "Anakin, Join me. You know what? I'm not asking either. Join me or I will hurt what is dear to you." I said as I scowled. Anakin looked taken aback as he registered what I had just said. "Snips, come on. Be reasonable." He said as I walked towards Rex who was still on the ground just starting to wake up. I knelt down on the ground picking Rex's head up and putting it in my lap. "Rex? Will you join me?" I asked as I waved my hand over his forehead. "Yes." Rex answered as he was still becoming aware of the situation. Anakin stood stunned. "What? No! Rex, you can't!" Anakin shouted completely lost as to why Rex just joined Ahsoka. Ahsoka smiled. "Anakin, I made him join me. I used the force. He's under my control right now." Anakin sighed.

Anakin's POV

I thought to myself that I could join her and get Rex back and create an antidote for her without her knowing. It could work right? It would have to...I have no other ideas. Man, I'm screwed. "I'll join you Ahsoka but under one condition. You have to have me as the leader." I said as I smirked crossing my arms over my chest. She rolled her eyes at me smiling. "Sure Skyguy whatever." She went back to the gravestone and started digging it up, with our help obviously. Once we dug down to the body, she grabbed a medallion from around the corpse's neck and stuffed it into her pocket and started walking back to the ship with us in tow. "What does the medallion do Snips?" I asked as we got on the ship and I started the engines. "You'll see. I don't know if I can trust you just yet Skyguy." She said as a smirk played upon her sweet lips. I thought to myself maybe I could use this time to my advantage to make her mine again instead of Rex who is still being controlled. But who knows how long she'll be controlling him. We'll just have to see how things turn out. "We are going to take a break on Alderaan." Ahsoka stated as they landed and exited the ship, walking towards a cabin that had one bedroom but two beds and one bathroom with a big living room and a nice kitchen. We set up our things and relaxed in bed slowly falling asleep.

I know its a short chapter but the next will be longer. R&R PLEASE :)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ahsoka's POV

Once morning came, I was the first one up. I smiled when I saw Rex in bed next to me. When I looked over to Anakin, he was sleeping peacefully. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and made myself something to eat. I was humming to myself as I sat at the table. Just then Anakin and Rex walked and plopped down on the chairs beside me. I waved my hand over Rex's forehead releasing him of my control. "Hey Rex." I said as I looked into his eyes. "Um hi. Where are we and what are we doing?" He asked as I grabbed his hand resting my head on his shoulder as he moved uncomfortably unsure of the situation. "We are teaming up with Ahsoka except i'm in charge." He said smiling as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh? Um ok." Rex said as he stared at Anakin.

Anakin's POV

I used the force to tell Rex I had a plan that he just had to go with it and he seemed to agree. I reached under the table and grabbed Ahsoka's hand and smiled at her. She didn't really react but she pulled her hand away and I frowned. "We will have to go soon. I need to go to Mustafar." Ahsoka said as she got up to to put her plate in the sink. "Alright we'll leave in two hours." I said as I got up and headed to our room. Ahsoka followed as did Rex. Ahsoka grabbed some clothes from a dresser and I did the same. I went in the bathroom to go wash up. I shut the door behind me as I placed my clothes on the sink counter.

I undressed and went into the shower turning on the water. I heard the door creak open but I ignored it. I closed my eyes as I let the water wash over me. I turned around so my back was getting wet and I opened my eyes to see Ahsoka in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked slightly surprised. She smiled and pressed her body up against mine. "I'm taking a shower with you duh." She smirked as she pulled on my wet hair softly. She pushed me against the wall as she reached up to kiss me with her luscious lips. I moved my hands to the small of her back bringing her closer to me. She moaned softly as I deepened the kiss. My erection pushed hard against her body.

I lifted her by her legs hugging her close to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck while she played with my hair. I put my dick inside her as she moaned loudly but quickly covered her mouth so Rex wouldn't hear. I went faster smirking as she couldn't control her screams anymore. I caressed her breasts in my hands. I set her down on the ground and turned her so she was facing the wall. I grabbed her hands putting them being her back I pushed her head down onto the wall I fucked her from behind as her breath grew jagged. "Faster Anakin! Faster!" She shouted as I did as I was told.

Just to make her mad, I stopped and released her from my grip. She turned to face me. She caressed my with her hand and I put my hand on top of hers. She then pulled away and slapped me. "Don't do that. I hate when you stop." She said pouting with her hands over her chest. I chuckled. "Ok fine I won't." I whispered into her ears. I used my Jedi senses to see where Rex was and it felt like he was in the kitchen. I picked Ahsoka up and carried her to the bedroom and locked the door. I laid her on the bed and kissed her lips. I positioned myself over her and pulled her legs apart roughly and I shoved my dick inside her causing her to whimper.

I kissed her body starting with her breasts as she closed her eyes in pleasure. I ran my hands down the sides of her stomach as she moaned. She grabbed my hair, playing with it as I played with her. I trailed my kisses down to her pussy as I pulled out. I started to eat her out as she gripped the sheets and screamed my name. Her body started to shake in absolute pleasure. I once again inserted myself in her and kept thrusting inside of her as she screamed my name as we came together. I dropped beside her on the bed and ran hand along the side of her face as she faced me. "That was good." She said as a small sigh escaped her mouth.

She got up and got dressed and I did the same. "It was but what about Rex?" I asked causing her to look at me frowning. "I know i'm with him. This was a one time thing. Come on we have to go to Mustafar. Rex probably put everything we need on the ship by now." Ahsoka said as she left the room to go to the ship. I followed Ahsoka out to the ship that Rex was already on. He started up the engines and set off for Mustafar. We slept more while we were in space and once we all heard a beeping sound signaling that we were about to land we woke up. Ahsoka was at Rex's side as the ship landed.

Narrative POV

Ahsoka took Rex's hand and walked off the ship as Anakin followed in tow. They walked on the grounds of the fiery planet avoiding any little spurts of fire that shot up through the ground. They trudged on for what seemed like hours. The trio finally arrived at a pit. It was extremely deep and you could see the red and orange of the lava at the bottom. Ahsoka crouched down near the edge and pulled out the medallion that they dug up on Moraband.

Ahsoka then held her hand over the pit and let the medallion go. It soon rose up again basking in an amber colored hue. Ahsoka smiled and reached out to grab the medallion and when she did her body also illuminated in the amber glow. As she started to float with it, she and the medallion were engulfed in a black light that blocked the view from seeing what was going on. When the light faded, Ahsoka seemed to have a red glow around her that seemed to only get brighter slightly. The ring on her finger that kept her from turning to the darkside was no longer there but it was thrown on the ground. Anakin went and picked it up and shoved it back on Ahsoka's hand.

Ahsoka screamed, falling to the ground and threw it off as her body twitched as it seemed to want to transform her back to the lightside when she had the ring on. "What the hell Anakin?" She screamed as she layed on the ground. "You need that ring! I command you to put it on! _NOW!_ " Anakin shouted fiercely as he once again picked up the ring and struggled with Ahsoka to get it back on. Rex appeared at Ahsoka's side trying to hold her down while Anakin put the ring on her finger but Ahsoka used the force scream as Anakin and Rex covered their ears and Anakin got close to Rex and used a force shield to try and block as much as the sound as possible as she sent the waves all around her destroying the layout of the area and causing the ground to crack and spill lava out as it inched closer to her. Rex got out his little tools and held out a syringe and a vile that looked greenish. "It will knock her out." He said as he put the vial in the syringe. "When I say throw it, you throw it." Anakin said as he got ready to throw the syringe at Ahsoka to knock her out. Anakin waited for the perfect moment and he finally let down the shield. "Now!" He shouted as Rex quickly aimed and threw it at Ahsoka, hitting her in her left shoulder. She looked down at it and pulled out.

She swayed back and forth. "What did you do to me?" She mumbled as she fell to the ground unconscious. Rex and Anakin got up and walked to Ahsoka's sleeping form. Anakin picked her up and carried her back to the ship and to the medbay. He placed restraints on her so when she woke up she couldn't do anything. Anakin had the ring in his pocket. Rex started the ship then put it on autopilot. He went to the medbay to see Ahsoka and Anakin. "What are we going to do about the ring?" Rex asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "We have to wait till she wakes up and have her put it on herself so she won't fight us. She has to want to do it." Anakin explained.

Rex nodded in understandment and sat down beside Ahsoka. "When do you think she will wake up?" Anakin asked looking to Rex. "About two hours at best maybe a little longer." Rex answered as he shrugged his shoulders with his arms crossed over his chest. "Alright then well let's go back to Coruscant. Master Yoda can probably help us get her back to her old self." Anakin commented as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Rex and Anakin went to the pilot room and sat in the two chairs that were there. They sat in silence not even bothering to look at each other. Obi-Wan sent a transmission and Anakin answered it.

"What is it?" Anakin asked before Obi-Wan even got to say hello. "I'm in possession of your son. Nate is asking about Ahsoka. When will you be back?" Obi-Wan asked as he rubbed his chin. "We are on our way to Coruscant now. Ahsoka has been turned to the darkside and she won't put the ring back on. She's knocked out right now but I don't want to force it on because it's almost like she's fighting herself. You'll see when we arrive at the temple." Anakin spoke as he ended the transmission sighing in exhaustion. Anakin leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in the process. Rex got up and went to go see how Ahsoka was doing. She was breathing softly. Rex grabbed some binders and put it on Ahsoka's wrists so she wouldn't hurt them once she woke up. He sighed as he put his head into his hands. "I miss the old you Ahsoka." Rex muttered quietly as he held her hand close to his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Narrative POV

Hours later

Ahsoka finally woke up and groaned as she sat up. Anakin and Rex both walked in the medbay and then led Ahsoka off the ship. "Ahsoka you're going to see Yoda." Anakin pulled Ahsoka up roughly. "Don't be rough with her Skywalker." Rex said as he clenched his fists and scowled. Anakin rolled his eyes and continued walking. They went into the temple and walked down the many corridors till they got to Master Yoda's quarters. Anakin softly knocked in the door. "In you may come." Said the raspy voice behind the door. Anakin opened the door, holding on to Ahsoka's shoulder as he led her into the room. "Padawan Tano, sit you may." Yoda stated as he motion with his hand for her to on the floor with him. "Don't call me that." She said through clenched teeth. Anakin forced her to sit down as Rex just stood back and watched.

Yoda got up and touch his hand to Ahsoka's forehead. "Clouded your mind is. Fix this we must. Fall upon darkness will if not." Yoda claimed as he looked deep into Ahsoka's mind trying to help her clear her mind. She flinched back and growled. "Stop it!" She shouted as her eyes glowed a yellowy color. Yoda scrunched his face as he tried to keep control in her mind. She shouted and a powerful blast from her mind knocked the two back and they both fell unconscious. Anakin and Rex stood in awe. Ahsoka's mind was to strong for the green master. Rex and Anakin picked up Ahsoka and Yoda and went to the med wing. They laid the two on separate beds while the doctor checked them and came back saying they would be ok."We can't wait anymore. I'm gonna the ring on her." Anakin said as he fished in his pocket for the ring.

He pulled out the ring, looking from Ahsoka to the ring, he sighed and stood next to her beside. He grabbed her hand and slide the ring on. It glowed slightly and Ahsoka started trembling. Her eyes shot open as she fought herself. Dark vs Light. Her body shook as her eyes changed from blue to yellow and back to blue. She screamed loudly as the pain consumed her. Sweat dripped down from her forehead and her skin color changed from its originally color to a darker version with all her veins showing and then back again. This kept going on till a few moments later, she gasped and fell unconscious again.

All you could hear was the footsteps of some people running to the room. The door burst opened. Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan stood in front of Anakin and Rex wondering what was going on. From behind Obi-Wan, Nate stepped out from behind. "Daddy? What's going on with mommy?" He asked as Plo Koon and Mace Windu had shocked looks on their faces. "Daddy? Your his father, Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked as Anakin sighed running a hand through his soft hair."Dammit," He muttered, "Yes, he's my son." Anakin answered. "We will talk about that later." Plo Koon said before Mace had a chance to say anything else. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Well Ahsoka was fighting against herself when Anakin put the ring on her. When she wakes up, I don't know what will happen honestly. I don't think anyone does." Rex said as he looked at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's POV in her mind

I was sitting on a grass field and there were flowers everywhere. It was beautiful. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes as I smelled the fresh air. When I reopened my I saw...me. We were different though. She looked evil. Her lekku, montrals, and headdress were darker and dirty. Her orange skin was dull and faded. She had an evil smile creep up on her face. She turned her head sideways and laughed. I stood up and walked up to her slowly. "Who are you and why are you here?" I asked as I reached out to touch her. She slapped my hand away, pushing me and I fell on the ground. "I'm you. You idiot. I'm just the bad version." She said smirking while looking at her nails. I got up and dusted myself off.

She walked up to me, grabbing my hand to make me follow after her. She led me to a cave and she took out her lightsaber to light up the inside of the dark cave. She led me to a whimpering girl in a cage. She also looked like us. She was entirely white. "What's wrong?" I asked the girl. "You two can't be controlled. Without you two combined, I will die. You two have separated from me and now I will pay the price of my failure." She whimpered as she cried into her hands. The evil Ahsoka laughed and I looked at the poor crying girl. (I'll call the white looking Ahsoka-Soka and the evil Ahsoka-Akosha) "How can we combine and why are you in a cage?" I asked as I reached out to hold her hand through the hole in the cage.

"Akosha put me in here and there is a ring but the Akosha has to be willing to want to wear it just as well as you have to be willing." Soka explained. I looked to Akosha and with pleading eyes, I asked "Will you please put on the ring?" As soon as I said that I fell to the ground in pain, my body trembling and so did Soka and Akosha. "What's happening?" I sputtered as I laid on the ground hugging myself trying to stop the pain. "Someone is trying to force the ring on her." Soka coughed. Just then the pain stopped and I got up. I walked over to Akosha. "We must combine." I said as I helped her up. "Never!" She shouted as she got out a red lightsaber. I got my two green ones out and stood ready to fight. Akosha came at me swinging her saber as I jumped back to avoid getting hit. I kicked her stomach in the side, knocking her to the ground and she clutched it in pain. I brought both sabers down her but she rolled out the way.

She stood up and we clashes our sabers together making the three colors dance together. I swung my sabers around and around and she did the same matching my speed. She tripped over a rock and she lost her balance causing her to fall once again. I held my two sabers across her neck. "Accept the ring so we can combine." I said squinting my eyes at her. She growled. "You won this time but next time won't be so easy." She whispered. I grabbed her saber and clipped it to my belt. I made her open the gate to the cage that Soka was in. Soka walked out and sat on the floor indian style. She breathed in and out. Akosha and I's bodies start to disappear into a smoky like substance and Akosha was the first to disappear completely as she was brought back into Soka's soul and I was to as I slowly disappeared into Soka's soul.

Anakin's POV

I waited in a chair next to Rex as Ahsoka slowly opened her beautiful eyes. "What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head. Me and Rex looked at each other. "Nothing much. How you feeling?" I asked cautiously. She looked at me confused. "I feel good?" She said not really sure how to act to my behavior. "You should put this on." I said handing her back her ring which she gladly took and quickly out in on her finger.

I eyed Ahsoka carefully, not sure if she was just playing a trick on me or not. "Are you really good? Like actually good and on the Jedi's side good?" She looked at me like I was stupid. "Of course I'm on the Jedi's side. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked innocently. I thought to myself that she must not remember anything from what happened. I laughed forcefully. "Nothing _Snips_. I'm just messing with you. What's the last thing that you remember?" I asked a little hopeful. She looked thoughtful before a frown appeared on her sweet face. "I remember...that we um took a break and Nate and i'm with Rex and I was at the temple but that's it." She answered as I looked down at the ground, a little upset that she still remembers us breaking up. "Oh ok then." That was all I said before I left the room. I used the bond that we shared to tell her what she didn't remember.

 _Anakin- "Ahsoka?"_

 _Ahsoka-"Yes?"_

 _Anakin-"We had sex."_

 _Ahsoka-"Anakin, that was awhile ago. Please forget about it."_

 _Anakin-_ " _No, I mean we recently had sex Ahsoka. You started it and we fucked."_

 _Ahsoka-"You're lying…"_

 _Anakin-"Ahsoka, you know i'm not lying. You can sense i'm telling the truth."_

 _Ahsoka-"But I knew I was with Rex, wasn't l?"_

 _Anakin-"Yes. Look I just wanted to tell you ok? We obviously don't have to act on it since you love Rex."_

 _Ahsoka-"Yea...I love...Rex. I'm sorry."_

 _Anakin-"Yea. I'll see you around. You can come get Nate tomorrow if you want. I'm gonna hang out with him tonight."_ After I said that I blocked off my mind from Ahsoka and grabbed Nate from Obi-Wan. The two of us spent the rest of the day/night watching movies, laughing, playing games, and talking and getting to know each other more.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ahsoka's POV

After being cleared by the doctor, I went home with Rex. I threw myself on the couch and groaned in annoyance. Rex came up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and when he sat down next to me, I leaned my head onto his chest. He petted my lekku and kissed my cheek. "What's wrong?" Rex asked. I looked down as I fiddled with my fingers. "Nothing um I just miss Nate." I said but Rex tightened his grip on me and made me look at him. "Ahsoka, What is it? You know you can tell me anything." He whispered making me shiver. I felt guilty for something that I didn't know I did and had no memory of. "Rex, it's nothing I promise." I hissed as I got up from the couch and into the bedroom shutting the door behind me. I flopped down onto the bed and groaned as I put my pillow over my head. I heard the front door slam closed. I peeked out through the door and saw Rex was gone.

I went to the dresser and grabbed my holopad. I contacted Anakin hoping that he would answer. "Hello?" He said as he ruffled his hair and yawned indicating that he was either sleeping or was tired. "Hey." I breathed as I looked away shyly. "What's up?" He yawned. I bit my lip, quickly racking my brain for an excuse. "Um I just wanted to see Nate." I blurted out. Anakin's eyes drooped slightly in sadness. "Oh." He mumbled as he turned the holopad over to Nate's sleeping figure. I smiled slightly as I saw my baby softly snoring in his sleep. Anakin turned the holopad back to him. "Is that all?" He inquired.

I shook my head no. I took a deep breath and relaxed myself for what I was about to say. "Anakin, I still love you." I croaked out muttering under my breathe. Anakin's face moved forward and he scrunched up his face. "What? What did you say?" He asked waiting for my reply slightly impatient. "I said I love you." I once again mumbled. Anakin groaned slightly in annoyance. " Ahsoka, speak louder." He commanded.

"I said I love you!" I bellowed. "You what?" Rex question as he looked at me, shocked. I looked back at him standing in the doorway of our bedroom. "Oh no Rex, I'm sorry. I didn't me-" He cut me off by walking over to the holopad and picking it up and throwing it at the wall. "How could you Ahsoka?" He shouted angrily. I reached out to touch his shoulder and he pushed me away. "Rex, I still love you. I do. I just...I have feelings for Anakin too. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you. You mean so much to me. Please don't go." I whispered as I reached out to him again grabbing him by his hand.

He took his hand away from mine and he grabbed my face forcibly making me look at his face. I searched his eyes feeling scared for myself because of what he would do. I never seen him so angry and it frightened me. I grabbed his hand trying to make him let go but failed. "Ahsoka, you know damn well that I love you and you hurt me." Rex hissed making his grip tighter around my face. "Rex, I'm sorry! You know I am! Let go of me please." I begged as tears started to form in my eyes. He let me go and he threw me on the bed and threw his hands up in the air. "I don't get it! Why? After everything he's done to you! Why? Why do you still love him?" He shouted.

I covered my mouth trying to hold back any whimpers or sounds that may escape my mouth. I shuddered in guilt. "Rex, I'm sorry. I don't know why. I still love you. I love you more than anything. Please believe me." I wept. He slapped me. "Shut up! Don't you dare lie to me Ahsoka. Don't. I know you know why you love him. Hell you loved him long enough to have Nate. You only broke up after a fight you had. Your feelings never changed. Never. You just needed comfort or a backup plan or something and that was me." He retorted as he flung things around the room while I huddled against the headboard frightened of Rex's behavior.

I cried silently as he threw his rampage. When he finally stopped throwing things he kneeled in the middle of the room huffing and panting in exhaustion. I walked up to him and kneeled beside him as I hesitantly put my hands on his shoulders bringing him closer to me. " I'm sorry Rex. I do love you. I promise." I said as I rested my head on his chest.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Anakin's POV

I heard Rex shout before he threw the holopad disconnecting me from Ahsoka. I quickly got up and ran to my speeder to head to Ahsoka's apartment after giving Nate to Obi-Wan. When I arrived, I jumped off the speeder, ran into the building, raced up the stairs, and banged heavily on the door. When I got no answer I used the force to open the door. I ran to Ahsoka's room and kicked the door down. I saw the two holding each other and they looked up at me. "Why are you here?" Rex growled as he got up.

Ahsoka put her hand on Rex's arm and looked at him solemnly. He ripped his arm from her grip and advanced towards me and I stood my ground. "I came to make sure Ahsoka is okay." I said crossing my arms over my chest as I narrowed my eyes at him in anger. "Anakin please." Ahsoka whispered reaching her hand out to me as to silence me while she looked at me with pleading and tired eyes.

"No Ahsoka let him." Rex said as he slightly pushed me. I looked into Ahsoka's eyes and through our bond she begged me not to retaliate and I smiled at her softly and Rex seemed to catch that since he pushed me again harder. "Would you quit it? I'm not doing anything." I said calmly as I walked over to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka I need to know what is going to happen. I mean you know with us and you and Rex." I spoke softly while grabbing her hands and sitting on the bed. "Anakin, I don't know. I love you both.

The only thing is your Nate's father but Rex has been more a father than you have which is kind of my fault, I know but I honestly don't want to choose between both of you. Maybe we could work out an agreement." She whispered as she looked away embarrassed. I looked over to Rex and he seemed to know what she meant by agreement. "What kind of agreement?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her as she shuddered under my gaze. "Well we could all live together maybe and you could visit as much as you can to see Nate and maybe I could be with both of you." She explained. My jaw dropped at her choice of _agreement._ "I'll have to think about it." I said as I started walking away but Ahsoka grabbed my arm. "Anakin, I love you." She whispered and through our bond she told me she would contact me later which made me smile knowing she wanted to still be with me and talk to me.

I nodded my head and left to go back to the temple. When I arrived, Obi-Wan was waiting for me at my door. I opened it and he followed me in. "What is it Obi-Wan?" I asked, sitting on the couch. "So what happened while you were there?" He questioned. "She and Rex want to do some agreement where she is with both of us and we can all live together and take care of Nate. What do you think? Should I do it?" I asked looking at my mentor. He sighed as he ran his hand down his face. "Anakin, honestly I think you should do whatever will get you to spend more time with your son. Also you should follow your heart. The decision is up to you, not me but I feel like you will make the right choice. Let the force guide you. I will bring Nate in the morning." He said getting up from the couch and walking to the door

. He took one last look at me before leaving. I didn't know what to do. I got so annoyed and I started throwing things in my room because I couldn't decide what to do. I got a call on my holopad finally distracting me from my own anger. I answered it and it showed Ahsoka. "Hey Ani." She whispered smiling slightly. "Hey Soka." I whispered back as I smiled at her. I had my back against the all so she wouldn't see my room and how messy it had got.

"Did you decide yet? It's okay if you didn't." She assured biting her her lip. "I...I did. I'll do it. I'll do it for you and Nate." I said quietly as I looked into her eyes of the hologram." She smiled brightly. "I got to go tell Rex. We can talk more tomorrow about it when you come by with Nate ok? I love you." She purred. "I love you too Ahsoka." I said before ending the transmission. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. At least she's happy I thought to myself. I stayed on my bed slowly falling into a dreamless sleep.

Next morning

I woke up to my alarm going off and I groaned as I got up. I did my morning routine and changed clothes. I left my room making my way to Obi-Wan's quarters. I knocked on the door quietly enough for him to hear. I heard shuffling on the other side of the door and I waited. When the door open it revealed a very grouchy man.

I smiled and walked in the room. I picked up Nate and his bag while patting Obi-Wan on the back. "Thank you master. I appreciate you watching him for me last night." I applauded while Obi-Wan stayed quiet and shut the door behind me probably going back to bed. I walked down the many halls until I reach the entrance/exit of the temple. I strapped Nate into my speeder throwing the bag beside him as I got in the drivers seat.

I started the engines and rode off to Ahsoka's apartment. Once I reached the her home, I parked the speeder, grabbed Nate and the bag and made my way into the building. I walked up the many flights of stairs till I got to her door. I knocked lightly on it and Ahsoka answered quickly. "Hey Anakin. Come in. Hey baby, how was it at daddy's?" Ahsoka spoke cheerfully. I walked into the room and closed the door behind after putting Nate down and same for his bag. "Hey Ahsoka." I said. "I had fun mommy!" Nate shouted to his mother just as Rex walked out the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. He went into a room and quickly got dressed before coming back out. Us three adults sat on the couch to talk about the agreement and rules and Nate played with his toys.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Ahsoka's POV

I stared at the two men before me as we sat on the couch. I sighed thinking about how I wanted to start the discussion. I grabbed my knees shaking slightly from embarrassment. "Well as you both know I want to be with you two. These are my conditions though because I don't want to hurt Nate in any way. One, no fighting around Nate at all. Two, we will all try to act civilized during arguments. Three, you both have to understand that you are sharing me. I will be equal to you both and neither of you can hog me. Four, we will all be a family and you are both Nate's father but obviously Anakin will get to do more with him and any other kids that he and I will have since they are his children and the same will go for when me and Rex when we have a kid. Rex will be the one that gets to do more with his children. Five, I just want you both know that I really love both of you equally and that will never change. Plus we will all be sleeping in the same bed most of the time unless either of you are away. Those are all my rules, do you guys have anything to add?" I finished as I looked at both of them to see them nod their heads no. I smiled and grabbed both of their hands, kissing them.

Anakin got up and kissed me on my lips passionately. I saw Rex get up and open the bedroom door. "Anakin, come on." Rex commanded as Anakin lifted me by my legs and I used the force to put Nate in the playpen that had recently been added to the living room. Anakin kicked the door closed behind him and dropped me on the bed. Rex and Anakin both grabbed my wrists and tied them to the bedposts. I moaned in anticipation as I waited for them to have their way with me. Anakin was the first to start undressing himself while Rex helped take off my clothes and ripping off my shirt. He then took off his own clothes while Anakin hovered over me placing both of his elbows on either side of me as he propped himself up and lowered himself slowly so he was able to kiss me.

I moved my body up towards his begging for him to just have me. Rex's hands trailed the side of my stomach making shiver slightly. His strong hand cupped my breast and pinched my nipple slightly making me gasp as Anakin thrusted his fingers inside me. They both continued to have fun with my body as I was now their sex slave at the moment.

Later

I smiled to myself as I looked between both men who had fallen asleep after their rigorous adventure. I slowly got up being careful not to wake either of them and I slipped over Anakin's body next to me and I headed to the door. I went to Nate's playpen where he was still playing quietly with his toys. I picked him up, placing him on my hip as I strode into the kitchen to make us both something to eat. I hummed quietly to myself as I started making lunch. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist as it slid under Nate's body. I leaned back into the man's chest as I looked up to see that it was Anakin. "Hey beautiful. I missed you." He said as he kissed my cheek and made his way to my neck. "Seriously? Not in front of the kid you two." Rex said as he grabbed Nate from me placing him on the floor as he kissed my lips.

I saw Nate going into the living room while the boys held me where I was and continued kissing me. My head jerked up as I heard glass breaking. I separated myself from Anakin and Rex, running into the living room. I saw Padme with Aurra Sing. Padme looked completely different. She wore a black suit with a belt that hung on her hips. She had two guns that were clipped on the belt and her hair was tied up. She held Nate in her arms and his lips trembled in fear. "Put him down." I growled as I pulled my lightsaber over to me from the shelf.

Rex and Anakin stood behind me, Anakin had his lightsaber in his hand while Rex had two pointed knives. I ignited my lightsaber and Padme shook her head in a disappointing way. "Put it down. Your are not one to be negotiating right now." Padme retorted as a smirk crept up her ugly face. Aurra stood beside her with both guns pulled out, one facing me and the other pointed at Nate's head. I sighed and dropped my weapon, Rex and Anakin did the same. Padme and Aurra both walked backwards slowly and Padme was the first to go out the window with Nate in her arms while Aurra followed. I fell to my knees as I watched them take my child away from me. I put my hands up to my face crying silently. Anakin put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "We'll get him back Ahsoka. I promise." Rex whispered to me as he kneeled beside me placing his hand on my thigh.

Anakin's POV

Ahsoka removed her hands from her tear stricken face to reveal a face filled with hatred and disgust. "I am going to kill her. I swear I'm going to kill her. She will wish she was never born." Ahsoka spat as she got up from the ground. She used the force to pull her lightsaber to her and she walked out the door. Rex and I looked at each and quickly ran after her. She was on my speeder just leaving as we made it outside.

I sighed. Rex motioned me to follow him and I did. We both got into his speeder to follow Ahsoka. She flew extremely fast and dangerous probably using the force to detect where Nate was. She is extremely focused and is consumed by anger. A power of the darkside. We followed her till we got to an old building that was abandoned. I could sense the darkness here and it was intensifying. I watched as she strode into the building with her lightsaber out. I couldn't sense Padme but I did sense Aurra and...oh no I sensed Darth Bane.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I grabbed Ahsoka by the shoulder forcing her to look at me. "Ahsoka, we have to be careful. Darth Bane has gotten much stronger over the years." I said as I looked deep into her eyes, feeling all the emotions of anger and hate boiling inside her. She ripped her body away from me and went to go find our son probably willing to kill anyone in her way. Rex and I followed her and we got to a door that was sealed shut.

Ahsoka and I used our lightsabers to cut a hole in the door. She pushed the piece of metal out the door and crawled through. We were face to face with Aurra and Darth Bane. Our son was being held in a cage. A droid with an electrostaff touched the cage shocking Nate as he screamed before falling limp. Ahsoka felt his pain she fell down to the ground clutching her stomach in pain. She slowly got up and returned to a fighting stance. She bared her teeth showing how sharp they were and she ran screaming towards Darth Bane.

Ahsoka clashed her saber against Bane's own. The hissing sound grew stronger as they both fought for dominance. Rex went after Aurra while I went to get Nate. I slashed my saber through the droid before it even had the chance to fight back. I sliced one of the bars on the cage off and grabbed Nate in my arms. "Ahsoka! Rex! Come on! I got Nate!" I yelled as Rex shot Aurra in the thigh twice and cuffed her, dragging her back to where I stood. Ahsoka continued to fight Bane. Ahsoka crouched down and kicked her foot underneath Bane making him fall back.

She was about to deliver the final blow but he blocked it. He force pushed her and got up, he ran at her while she ran at him. The two met in the middle clashing their sabers against each other over and over. She sliced Bane in the arm and he dropped his saber to clutch his arm in pain. She force pushed him backwards making him lose his balance. She started to force choke him as she walked closer to where he now hung. "Why were you after my son?" She asked, the darkness visible in her voice as she narrowed her eyes at Bane.

He struggled for breath as she slowly started to close her hand more while he scratched at his neck trying to breath. "Why?!" She yelled, starting to get frustrated. "I-I was p-paid. L-l-let me go." He gasped. She tightened her grip. "By who?" She asked getting no reply. "Tell me!" She yelled as she threw him against the wall before force choking him again. "By Darth Sidious." He managed to spill out. Ahsoka dropped him and cut her saber through his stomach killing him. She walked away from him and towards me and the others. She grabbed Nate from my arms and walked out as if nothing happened. I stared at her in disbelief.

I never expected her to kill someone. Rex and I followed by Aurra went after Ahsoka. She was waiting in the speeder. We got in our seats and Rex started the engines. "How do you feel Ahsoka?" I asked looking at her intently trying to get a read on her emotions but she put up her mental shields. "I'm fine." She whispered looking at the now sleeping form in her arms. We made our way to the temple and Rex lead Aurra to the jail going one way while Ahsoka, Nate, and I went another. We heard a grunt and saw Aurra with a knife in her hand and Rex on the ground, blood seeping through his clothes where his heart was. I ran towards him and I force pushed Aurra against the wall knocking her out. "Stay with me Rex. Stay with me." I stated as Ahsoka sobbed quietly, making sure Nate didn't wake up. I tried to cover Rex's wound but so much blood has already been lost. "Anakin, take care of Ahsoka and Nate.

Make sure they know I love them." Rex whispered, his breath labored. I started to shake Rex as he faded in and out of consciousness. I turned to face Ahsoka and I bowed my head in disappointment and respect as Rex breathed his last breath. I pressed a button on my com link. "We need a stretcher at the temple entrance." I spoke as I got up walking to Ahsoka. I hugged her, letting her cry on my shoulder. Nate started to stir in her arms and so I let her go so she could go to a room where he wouldn't be able to see Rex.

The medics came with a stretcher and picked up Rex's lifeless body and took him away. I looked to see Aurra just waking up and I grabbed her roughly by her and dragged to her cell. I threw her in making her fall on her cuffed hands and knees. "You're going to rot in here." I whispered menacingly as I looked her door and walked away. I made my way to my room where Ahsoka was probably waiting for me with Nate.

Nate was still sleeping when I arrived and Ahsoka laid next to him. I took off my shirt throwing it to the side and I got in bed with the two, wrapping my arm around Ahsoka. I kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly while my other hand wiped away a stray tear that slide down her beautiful face. We both closed our and fell asleep. I dreamed about Ahsoka while she probably thought about Rex and all the good times with him.

Sorry I took long to update, I been stressing and having writers block. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can and I will try to make it longer


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Anakin's POV

I woke up to see Ahsoka still asleep. She had a beautiful smiled plastered on her face. I leaned over, kissing her on her cheek. I heard a sniffle and then Nate started crying. I got up quickly and ran to pick up Nate. I held him in my arms bouncing with him to calm him down. Ahsoka groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. I walked over to her kissing her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms. "Good morning love." I whispered as I hugged her and Nate. "Good morning Anakin. Um I was thinking i'm going to take Nate and stay low for a while. Your welcome to come with us if you want." She said biting her lip. I pulled back from our embrace and scowled. I just woke up and she is already ruining my day. I love her but wow that was a big decision she just made which means I might have to leave the order. I sighed and put Nate down as I rubbed my temples in annoyance. "Ok I understand why but do I really need to go?" I asked as she frowned and shook her head yes. I grumbled and grabbed a bag. I began to pack it and I could feel Ahsoka's happiness rushing into me through the force. I smiled slightly as she got herself and Nate ready. "I'll be back." I said and before Ahsoka could say anything I left. I walked to the council room and opened the doors without knocking. The Jedi masters in the room looked at me surprised. I cleared my throat before speaking, "I'm leaving the order." I said looking at all of them as they stared at me in shock. Neither one of them said anything and I left the room. I walked back to my quarters and Ahsoka was sitting on the bed with Nate. Their bags were filled and I quickly packed my bag. I threw it over my shoulder and I grabbed Ahsoka's and Nate's bags and opened the door so that the other two could exit first. We headed towards the exit and once we were outside we jumped into my speeder. Ahsoka sat in the driver's seat since she had a place in mind for us to go. She led us to a tall building constructed from black granite. It was called Cloud Paradise but it was in the underworld of Coruscant. She parked in the back and we hopped out of the speeder. We walked into the building and she led us to a broken down elevator. We went in and she pushed the 24th button. The humming of the elevator relaxed me. The elevator dinged signalling us that we made it to our floor. The doors slide opened and she led us to a door that had 311 on it. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a key. She put it in the door and pushed it opened. I thought to myself she must have planned this out. I threw our bags on the floor and gaped in awe at the dingy apartment. It amazed me to see how horrible it looked. The wall was peeling and the furniture was old and worn. She must have noticed what I was thinking. "I know it looks bad but we can fix it up, can't we?" She asked with pleading eyes. I sighed rubbing the back of my head. "Of course we can. I love you Soka." I whispered as she sat down and patted the spot next to her on the couch. I walked to her slowly and sat down beside her. I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me. I kissed her luscious lips and ran my hand down her right lekku making her moan slightly. "We'll be happy here." Ahsoka said as she touched her forehead against mine. I smiled. "I think so too love."


End file.
